L'oeil du cyclone
by Karma29
Summary: Les années Poudlard sont passées, l'amour entre Ron et Hermione s'est terminé...Mais son récent mariage est un echec, et suite aux meurtres commis dans la légendaire école,Ron, brigadier, aura plus que jamais besoin de celle qui a toujours été là pour lui
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Ceci est une fic centrée sur Ron et Hermione après leurs études à Poudlard.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ron se passa une main sur le visage. 

Allongé dans le lit conjugal, il essayait de se concentrer sur le bruit que faisait une mouche voletant autour de lui.

Il voulait arrêter de penser, tout oublier...

Pourquoi diable tout allait donc si mal ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tant de gens soient morts ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son mariage soit un tel échec ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette affaire sur les bras... ?

On lui avait dit qu'être brigadier ne serait pas facile. On lui avait dit qu'il verrait des choses horribles, il savait qu'il assisterait à des scènes choquantes. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une histoire si complexe...

Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il en deviendrait _fou_.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Fit la voix de Nathalie dans les ténèbres de leur chambre.

Elle avait une voix grave et sure d'elle. Elle était blonde, grande. Elle était le genre de femmes qui attire les regards et les compliments. Elle était franche, directe, parfois froide et hautaine, elle était charismatique, forte. Il en était vite tombé amoureux. Elle savait diriger une vie d'une poigne ferme. Elle était pragmatique, terre à terre. Il avait aimé son côté raisonnable et et si sur d'elle.

C'était exactement le genre de femme avec qui on pouvait passer sa vie. Ca lui avait semblé naturel de conclure avec un mariage. Assez rapidement. Peut être un peu trop, tout bien réfléchi.

Mais il avait été trop anéanti par l'échec de son histoire avec Hermione. Or, Nathalie était _tout_ le contraire de Hermione.

Il avait donc cru qu'il serait logique qu'avec elle, ça serait le succès.

Génial. Sauf que ça avait mal tourné bien plus rapidement qu'avec Hermione...

Elle répéta :

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'essaie. »

« En écoutant la mouche voler ? »

Il soupira. La voix qui lui avait autrefois paru si sensuelle et chaleureuse lui semblait lointaine et froide.

« Ce n'est pas facile, ce qui m'arrive, Nathalie. »

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, crois-moi. »

Il essaya de rester diplomate :

« En m'épousant, tu as juré de partager le meilleur comme le pi... »

« C'est ce que je fais, je te signale. »

Il se tut. Oui, elle partageait. Certes. Mais il n'y avait aucun soutien, aucun réconfort.

Dès le moment où il avait été moins facile à vivre, tout avait tourné au vinaigre. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Hermione, qui l'avait soutenu et supporté lors de sa jeunesse, alors qu'il était bien moins calme et raisonnable.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il ne distingua que sa silhouette longiligne dans l'obscurité perturbée uniquement par la lueur vacillante du réverbère de la rue.

Pourtant, il avait réellement tout fait pour ne montrer que le meilleur de lui même. Le Ron fou, naïf, maladroit, jeune avait été etouffé par un Ron mature, séducteur, confiant. Il avait vite compris, en la rencontrant, que le jeune qu'il avait été ne pourrait jamais avoir une femme telle que Nathalie. Et il avait réussi...Il s'était changé pour elle, et à présent...

« Comment avons-nous fait pour en arriver là, Nathalie ? »

La réponse claqua sans hésitation :

« C'est _toi_ qui nous a mené là. Je n'ai fait que te suivre.»

« Bien. D'accord. Admettons que je sois _l'unique_ responsable. Explique moi comment j'ai fait alors, que je puisse faire le chemin inverse. »

Cette preuve de bonne volonté la déconcerta un moment. Mais pas bien longtemps. Elle reprit :

« Ron, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. »

« Non. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« C'est ton obsession pour ton travail qui nous dévore. Toi comme moi. »

« Je suis brigadier-major. Il est normal que je m'investisse autant. »

« Tu y passes la _moindre seconde _de ta vie, Ron. C'est bien plus que de l'investissement. C'est... pathologique, je dirais. »

« Nathalie, comment tu peux prétendre ne pas me comprendre ? Tu sais ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment. Tu sais à quel genre d'histoire je suis confronté, tu sais ce que... »

« Et bien non, je ne comprends _pas_. Toute cette histoire de Poudlard te rend complètement dingue, et je ne peux plus le supporter... »

« Mais _c'est_ à en devenir dingue, crois moi ! Tu n'as pas été scolarisé à Poudlard, tu ne sais pas combien c'est choquant pour ceux qui ont vécue toute leur jeunesse. Pas parce que nous avons côtoyé si longtemps ce qui est ajourd'hui un lieu du crime, non, _ça_ je m'en _fiche_. Ce qui me tue, Nathalie, c'est de savoir que cela aurait pu arriver à N'IMPORTE lequel de nos enfants. Une vingtaine d'élèves ont été froidement assassinés par un de leur camarade de classe, et nous ne savons même pas qui c'est ! Ce meurtrier suit encore tranquillement ses cours là bas... Ce ne t'émeut vraiment pas? Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que tu..."

« Tais-toi, Ron. Tu vas me faire revenir ma migraine. »

Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et comprit qu'elle portait l'index et le pouce sur sa tempe pour se masser.

Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus sèche qu'un coup de fouet :

« Non, je n'ai pas vécu dans Poudlard. Je ne peux donc rien comprendre au côté sentimental de l'histoire. Mais crois le, je compatis pour tous ces enfants et toutes ces familles... Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'être impliqué personnellement dans chaque affaire de meurtre de Londres pour saisir le sens de la vie. Je ne crois pas que le bonheur passe uniquement par la résolution d'affaires sordides qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre vie. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit intelligent de tenir tout ça pour unique responsable de l'echec absolu et total de notre mariage. »

Il encaissa silencieusement le coup. Sa situation lui fit penser à un souvenir passé. Il commença doucement :

« J'ai eu un collègue... »

« Pour l'amour de... »

« Non, _écoute_ moi. »

La voix était ferme, virile. Elle ne put contester cela. Sans doute en raison du charisme des représentants de l'autorité...Il poursuivit d'un ton lointain :

« Cet homme voulait la place de major. C'était soit lui, soit moi. Tu comprends la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait ? Nous devions coopérer, mais nous étions en concurrence. J'ai essayé de rester professionnel, quoiqu'il arrive. Une nuit, nous devions arrêter un présumé tueur. Je voulais que nous fassions cela calmement, raisonnablement. J'avais préparé un plan d'attaque, j'ai attendu ses suggestions, ses propositions. Il n'a pas collaboré. Il a voulu l'arrêter seul. Il a foncé dans le tas. C'était stupide de sa part. Parce que dangereux, mais aussi parce que même en cas de réussite, il n'aurait pas la place de major. On ne peut pas donner un tel poste à un homme qui veut tout faire tout seul, tu saisis ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça... ? » Murmurra t-elle, inquiétée par le ton de la voix de Ron qui se durcissait au fur et à mesure.

Il ignora la question et poursuivit :

« Tu sais comment ça a fini ? Il s'est fait réduire _en morceaux_. Lorsque ce meurtrier en a eu fini avec lui, il ne restait rien de son corps qui aurait pu montrer que mon co-équipier avait bien été un humain. »

Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'à cet instant, elle fermait les yeux douloureusement. Qu'elle se mordait la lèvre et portait sa paume sur son front.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de collaborer, Nathalie ? »

La jeune femme resta immobile, comme paralysée.

Puis elle se redressa subitement et sortit du lit.

Ron ferma les yeux et laisser sa tête glisser vers l'arrière, jusqu'à la coller contre le mur. Son réveil sonna et rompit définitivement le silence.

Il se leva et prit une douche glacée. Il noua une serviette sur ses hanches, et alla dans la cuisine.

Il y trouva sa femme, assise sur une chaise, regardant dans le vide en fumant une cigarette. Il se servit un café. En l'entendant, elle se tourna et le détailla de haut en bas.

Il lut dans ses yeux bleus une lueur appréciatrice dépourvue de toute affection.

Voilà ce qu'il restait de leur mariage, de leur amour : un désir vide, une attirance bestiale.

Il prit son petit déjeuner sans dire un mot, et alla s'habiller. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, avec la sensation que son cœur l'avait pris de plein fouet.

Il avait besoin de parler. De parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Pas quelqu'un qui lui donnerait la sensation qu'il discutait avec mur.

Mais qui pourrait comprendre ? Qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer à Nathalie était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser _que le meurtrier avait commis une erreur_, quelque part.

Pourtant les faits étaient là : tous ces gens étaient morts, tous les témoins étaient absolument certains de n'avoir rien vu. La seule solution serait la fermeture de Poudlard à la fin du trimestre. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Comme si le simple fait qu'il ait parcouru les mêmes couloirs que le tueur constituait une preuve au fait que cette affaire lui soit destinée. Pourtant il n'était pas le seul ancien élève de Poudlard, dans la Brigade... Toux ceux de leur génération se sentaient-ils comme lui ?

Il souffla, remonta les manches longues de son T-shirt. Sa décision était prise.

Il avait besoin de parler.

£££

Il frappa, le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine. 3ans... 3 ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans ce quartier modeste, 3ans qu'il n'avait pas vu cette porte prête à s'éffrondrer...

« J'arrive ! »

Il y eut le bruit de clef dans la serrure, et celui de raclure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut. » Déclara t-il d'une voix tendue.

Elle resta bouche bée, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ron ? »

« Excuse moi si je te dérange, Hermione. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieusement, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Entre... »

Elle dégagea le passage en faisant un pas de côté.

Il fut un peu perturbé de rentrer à nouveau. Le moindre recoin lui rappelait un souvenir différent. Ce couloir où ils avaient fait l'amour, ce tableau bon marché qu'ils avaient acheté à Paris, cette table basse où se trouvait auparavant une photo d'eux à Prague...

En dehors de leurs photos qui avaient disparu, rien n'avait changé. C'était comme si la dernière fois qu'il était entré chez elle avait été la veille.

Et elle non plus n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces grands yeux en amandes, cette peau blanche, ces cheveux hirsutes.

Il avait toujours gardé un souvenir puissant de son histoire avec Hermione. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à commencer... Peut-être parce qu'en tout point, elle avait été intense...  
Partant de leurs relations sexuelles jusqu'à leurs disputes haineuses, en passant par les crises de jalousie et les journées occupées ensemble, ils avaient toujours tout fait à fond.  
Et il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé entièrement, jusqu'au moindre de ses défauts. Mais l'amour était une chose bien éphémère, et leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Il se souvenait de toutes ces disputes insensées qui avaient fait fâner leur amour.

Pourtant, avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une des choses qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient toujours aimés plus fort. Le fait de rebondir après chaque dispute, de se réconcilier encore plus intensément, pour se disputer à nouveau... Très loin de l'idéal amoureux de n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi il avait un jour décidé de partir, persuadé que ce serait le mieux pour eux deux. Il leur fallait un amour protecteur, rassurant, serein.

Trop de passion tue la passion...

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Attends, je te sers un thé...»

Elle alla dans la cuisine. Il repensa à leurs repas, les moments qu'ils avaient passés à cuisiner des choses inmangeables, leurs batailles de nourriture, leur joie en achetant un nouvel appareil éléctroménager... En effet, chacun des deux avait un salaire assez modeste, à l'époque. Hermione passait la plupart de son temps dans des associations pour aider les démunis, tout en étudiant pour devenir chercheuse en arithmancie. Elle avait même réellement créée la SALE. Lui, était tout nouveau brigadier, avec un salaire dérisoire. Chaque voyage minable, le moindre cadeau bas prix avait donc été considéré comme un trésor inestimable.

Dorénavant, ayant grandement évolué dans l'échelle hierarchique de la brigade, il gagnait largement de quoi vivre avec le tout le confort qu'il souhaiterait. Nathalie était médicomage. Elle était une femme ayant grandi dans un milieu aisé et strict, et avait fréquenté les meilleures écoles. Elle avait énormément de relations qui lui rendaient ouvertes à peu près toutes les portes. Tout le contraire d'Hermione qui, à la sortie de Poudlard, s'était sentie un peu perdue dans le monde magique où finalement, en dehors de Ron et Harry, elle n'avait eu aucun repère.

Il se demanda furtivement comment aurait été leur vie commune, à Hermione et lui, s'ils avaient eu la chance d'être si aisés financièrement à l'époque. Peut-être aussi bien. Peut-être beaucoup mieux. Peut-être pas...

Elle revint avec deux tasses de thé, et lui en tendit une silencieusement.

« Hermione, je suis venu te rendre visite car...j'avais vraiment besoin de parler. »

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il se souvint combien il aimait s'asseoir dedans et attendre qu'elle vienne se pelotonner contre lui.

« Parler de quoi ? »

« De ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. »

Son visage s'assombrit et elle détourna les yeux.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu te sens comme moi. »

« Comment ? »

« Comme si c'était impossible...Comme si tous ces enfants tués avaient été les tiens... avaient été toi... »

« Bien sur que cette pensée me hante ! Mais il faut être réaliste... Les faits sont là. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. »

Il soupira profondément et s'assit plus confortablement.

« Ron, nous devons éviter de nous torturer l'esprit. Nous n'y pouvons rien. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il n'y avait aucun indice susceptible de faire avancer l'affaire. C'est bien la fin de Poudlard, cette fois ci..."

« Poudlard ne peut pas fermer, Hermione, tu le sais bien ! C'est la plus grande école de tous les temps, la plus ancienne, la meilleure ! Tous les secrets, toute l'histoire, tous les indices sur le passé de la communauté magique qu'elle renferme ne peuvent pas disparaître !

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour me... »

Mais elle préféra boire une gorgée de thé plutôt que finir sa phrase.

« Ron, y a-t-il le moindre détail, la moindre tâche dans les faits, auquel au pourrait se raccrocher ? »

Il eut du mal à répondre. Parce que cela lui coûtait énormément, et parce qu'il savait que cela détruirait tous les espoirs de Hermione. Il le savait, il était passé par là lui aussi.

« Non. »

Elle eut un profond soupir.

« Alors je suppose que nous sommes simplement supposés nous arrêter de croire que nous en savons plus que les autres. »

Elle se leva, et déclara :

« Je devais me rendre à l'association. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Il accepta. En passant devant lui, elle laissa flotter dans l'air sa discrète odeur de framboise – cette odeur qui avait toujours retourné le cœur de Ron.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, elle dit :

« Tu sais, tout bien réfléchi, nous en savons même _moins _que les autres. Nous sommes aveuglés par nos sentiments, qui s'ajoutent à notre désarroi pour ces enfants et leurs familles...

Il repoussa du pied une canette, qui roula quelques mètres plus loin.

A cet instant, un jeune passa sur le trottoir en face en s'exclamant :

« Hey, Hermione ! »

Il lui fit de grands signes de main, auxquels elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle souriait, et il se rappela combien son sourire était contagieux.

Lorsque ses immenses yeux se plissaient, lorsque ses pommettes remontaient, lorsque ses fossettes se creusaient, lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient, lorsqu'elle vous souriait, vous ne pouviez que répondre en retour. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'affection qu'on pouvait lui porter ou les relations qu'on pouvait avoir avec elle. C'était un fait, quelque chose qui lui était inné. Ce pouvoir de faire sourire les gens par la beauté de son innocence.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron :

« Ce garçon a été condamné à 2mois de prison pour avoir défiguré un jeune qui habite pas loin. Ce dernier gardera les cicatrices toute sa vie. Et lui, le coupable, n'a pas parlé pendant son procès, n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Il a énormément de fierté, et c'est... »

Ron l'interrompit fermement :

« Je ne vois aucune fierté là dedans. Il a agi comme un marginal. Il aurait mérité plus. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Hermione rétorqua :

« Je vois. C'est le monsieur de la police qui parle, là ? »

« C'est le monsieur qui pense que la violence ne résout rien, et qu'on ne devrait pas s'extasier devant un jeune qui a fermé sa bouche pendant son procès. C'est ce genre de jeunes qui ont mené à l'affaire Poudlard, Hermione.»

"Celui qui est derrière cette affaire est un malade mental, Ron, pas un jeune en colère. Et puis nous ne savons même pas si c'est un élève ! Ca peut aussi bien être un professeur, le concierge...Mais on ne devrait pas s'engager dans une discussion sans fin. Nous sommes aux différents côtés du barreau. »

« Parce que tu admets être du côté du coupable ? »

« Je suis du côté de ceux que je comprends. Ce garçon qu'il a défiguré... Il l'avait insulté à propos de son origine. Il l'avait traité de sale pourriture de nègre. Tu te souviens, comment tu réagissais lorsque Malfoy me traitait de sang de bourbe ? Si tu ne vois pas le rapport entre ces deux affaires, alors je ne peux pas t'expliquer...Cependant, je me rends compte que tu as bien changé. Avant, c'était toi l'impulsif qui démarrait au quart de tour, et moi qui essayait de modérer. Comme quoi, avec le temps...»

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son alliance, comme si elle voulait signifier "avec le temps, et le mariage..."  
Ron se mordit la lèvre. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ne remarquerait pas tout de suite ? C'était _Hermione_, bon sang !

« Je ne connaissais pas la raison pour laquelle il l'avait frappé... »

« C'est bien le problème des gardiens de l'ordre. Ils ne connaissent bien souvent que la moitié de l'histoire... »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Une fois de plus, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle visait...

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant la salle qui abritait une des nombreuses associations dont Hermione était membre. Quelque chose vint soudainement à l'esprit de Ron, et tout devint un peu plus clair. Il murmurra :

« C'est pour ça que tu as des doutes à propos de Poudlard? Parce que tu n'as pas confiance en la brigade ? Tu penses qu'ils sont passés à côté de quelque chose d'important, qu'ils n'ont pas été assez efficaces ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte comme si elle n'allait pas lui répondre. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais tourna tout de même la tête vers lui une dernière fois.

« Je ne le pensais pas le moins du monde, Ron. Mais à présent j'en suis convaincue..."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et n'attendit aucune réponse pour entrer dans la salle.

£££

En retournant chez lui – il n'irait pas au bureau, ce jour là – il médita longuement. Sur ce jeune, sur le degré de confiance qu'on pouvait accorder à la brigade, sur le coté indiscutable des faits et témoignages, sur Nathalie.

Il avait un jour lu quelques phrases dans un des livres d'Hermione, qui traînait sur une table, ouvert à une page. Enoncées par un philosophe, ces phrases lui revinrent en mémoire violemment et de façon inattendue – alors qu'il pensait les avoir oubliées depuis le jour même où il les avait lues.

Ce philosophe affirmait que nos vies étaient gouvernées par la quete inconsciente d'une sorte de paradis perdu, qu'aucun objet ne restaurera jamais. Ce paradis serait le souvenir inconscient de l'apaisement du besoin, tel que l'a éprouvé le petit enfant grâce à l'intervention d'autrui.

L'homme serait ainsi un être de désir, ses besoins ultérieurs eux-mêmes seraient marqués par l'image de cette expérience inaugurale.

Il n'était pas sur de saisir la raison pour laquelle ces paroles resurgissaient aussi subitement.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait connu ce paradis, l'avait perdu, et qu'à présent il cherchait à le remplacer.

Peut-être avait-il cru que la passion, dans ses histoires amoureuses, ne pouvait pas être prise au sérieux. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas être le fondement de quelque chose de durable...  
Que même le moment où on atteignait cette confiance absolue, celui où on est sur de connaître son partenaire comme la paume de sa main, n'était pas une preuve suffisante du contraire...

Et peut-être bien qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Hermione, non par parce qu'elle ne lui convenait plus, mais parce qu'il avait craint qu'un jour, l'un des deux se lasse de cette intensité et qu'il soit trop tard.

Or Hermione lui permettait d'obtenir cet équilibre parfait. Elle réussissait à lui faire admettre ses tords non pas par une démonstration qu'elle lui imposait, mais plutôt grâce à celle qu'elle s'efforçait de lui faire découvrir lui-même. Jamais elle ne s'était contentée de lui dire: « c'est moi qui ai raison ». Ca avait toujours été lui qui, après réflexions, s'était rendu compte que c'était le cas.

En résumé, tout ce flot de pensées semblait voué à le faire aboutir à une conclusion – et peut-être que c'était celle que Hermione avait attendu qu'il comprenne, sans essayer de la lui imposer – à savoir qu'il avait _besoin_ d'elle.

Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Il espérait que Nathalie ne serait plus là, cela faciliterait les choses.

Malheureusement, elle tronait dans un fauteuil, un mouchoir collé au nez. Lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, elle sursauta, et se tourna vers lui.

Il croisa ses yeux rouges et son regard embué.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait possible. Il resta paralysé un long moment, à la fixer avec des bras ballants.

Elle déclara :

« Tu arrives au mauvais moment, j'étais justement en train de nous pleurer. »

Puis elle détourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur la fenetre.

Il se passa une main sur la tête, et se dirigea vers la chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Tout cela devenait totalement hors de controle, et il voulait y mettre un terme au plus vite.

Il ouvrit sa valise, et il jeta pele mêle quelques affaires. Des chemises, quelques robes de sorciers, des pantalons, sa brosse à dents, son uniforme, son insigne. Il referma le sac. Il voulait fuir cette maison, au plus vite...

Il traversa le couloir. Il fallait passer par le salon pour sortir. Il aurait voulu se jeter un sort d'invisibilité pour que Nathalie ne le voie pas, mais ça aurait été terriblement puéril et lache. Il se prépara à affronter la réaction de sa femme – ou déjà ex-femme.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda t-elle avec un mélange de froideur, de peur et de panique.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Chez Hermione ? » Demanda t-elle avec mépris.

« Non. »

« Menteur. »

Il souffla.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Elle renifla.

« Je suis bien mieux qu'elle. Tu veux retourner dans ce quartier mal famé, vivre avec une fille qui n'a rien. Ni beauté, ni intelligence, ni caractère ?»

Il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre tant ce qu'elle disait était ridicule.Et puis, c'était tout le contraire. Justement...Hermione était belle, intelligente, et avait un fort caractère...

« Bon, allez, au revoir, Nathalie. »

« Nous somme mariés ! » S'exclama t-elle dans un dernier sursaut, en se levant.

Il se retourna :

« Et bien ne t'en fais pas, je ferais tout pour y remédier. »

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre... qui constitue comme vous l'avez vu à la fois une renaissance et le vrai début de l'enquête concernant les meurtres à Poudlard. L'idée m'ait venue de toutes ces fusillades qui ont lieu dans établissement scolaires étasuniens... Je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait donner en version HP. Et si un élève de Poudlard arrivait à maîtriser l'avada kedavra et tuait toute une série de camarades, sans montrer son visage ? 

;Enfin, avec l'aide d'Hermione, Ron devrait en apprendre un peu plus à présent ;)

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre impatiemment et anxieusement vos verdicts :S

Bisous !!


	2. If U love me let me know or let me go

Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard... C'était irrespectueux de ma part de mettre autant de temps, mais mon ordinateur était en panne :(

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 2 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

La relation entre Ron et Hermione n'est pas au centre de ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne va pas tarder ;)

* * *

**If you love me, let me know... Or let me go.**

Ron posa son sac à côté de la porte, prit une longue inspiration en lissant son pantalon, vérifiant le pli du col de sa chemise, se grattant la tête, soupirant, tendant sa main vers la sonnette, se ravisant, réessayant...

Il était ridicule.

Après tout, il avait passé des années de sa vie à frapper à sa porte, non ?

Il sourit à son idiotie, et frappa le poing contre la porte. Il y eut quelques bruits, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur...

"Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda un brun barbu.

Ron sentit comme quelque chose compresser sa poitrine. Merlin, _qui _était cet homme ?

"Excusez moi. Je cherchais Hermione."

Il eut un regard surpris, et tourna sa tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement :

"Chérie ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !"

Ron ne savait pas comment il fit pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol. "Chérie" ? "Chérie" ! C'était..IMPOSSIBLE ! C'était une erreur, cet homme devait être son ami, il devait sans doute être homosexuel, il était de la famille, il était...

MAis qui était cet imbécile de barbu qui lui souriait poliment en attendant la venue de Hermione ?

Cette dernière arriva, essoufflée, ses cheveux trempés indiquant qu'elle sortait de la douche. Son visage se décomposa à la vue de Ron, et elle jeta un timide coup d'oeil à son "chéri", qui attendait patiemment.

"Mm. Hector, tu peux... aller surveiller le thé ?"

Chacune des personnes présentes put lire dans les yeux de Hector qu'il n'était absolument pas question de thé dans leur cuisine. Néanmoins, le barbu n'insista pas et se retira du seuil de la porte.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Ron.

"Silence radio pendant 3 ans, et tout à coup, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !" Ironisa t-elle sombrement.

"Mais à l'évidence, ce n'est pas réciproque" Rétorqua Ron d'un ton amer. "Victor, Hector...A quand Igor et Nestor ?"

Hermione se passa une main sur son visage rougissant de colère. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant seule avec lui dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron?"

"Et bien je suis venu pour le thé ! J'ai senti l'odeur..."

Elle eut un profond soupir, et roula des yeux. Son regard tomba alors sur la valise du rouquin, posée non loin de lui. Elle sembla gênée un court instant mais la colère finit par reprendre le dessus.

"Tu as pensé que j'avais passé les 3 dernières années de ma vie à t'attendre ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression que tu étais... que tu avais refait ta vie."

Elle leva les bras au ciel.

"Bien entendu ! M. Ronald Bilius Weasley est UNIQUE, IRREMPLACABLE, j'allais passer le restant de ma vie à pleurer sur son départ pendant qu'il irait se _marier _!"

"Ce n'est pas la question, je..."

"Ecoute, Ron, soyons clair. Je ne peux pas t'accueillir chez moi. Je suis prise, et je..."

"Est-ce que tu aimes cet homme ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Hermione, qui que ce soit, ça ne pourra jamais être comme toi et moi... On se connait depuis si longtemps, on a vécu tellement de choses..."

"Oui, et tu as été celui qui es parti sans dire un mot, sans me prévenir. Tu as été celui qui a tiré un trait sur tout notre vécu et qui épousé une autre femme."

Elle s'approcha de lui et baissa le ton, parlant lentement :

"Ron, tu n'as pas _idée _de combien j'ai souffert après ça... " Elle pointa la porte de l'index "Hector a été celui qui m'a relevée, qui m'a redonné le sourire. Tu crois vraiment que je serai bête au point de le quitter pour tout recommencer avec toi ? La vie n'est pas si simple que tu sembles le croire, désolée..."

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard haineux, et rentra dans son appartement. Ron put entendre le bruit de la clef dans la serrure lorsqu'elle ferma à double tour.

Comme s'il comptait forcer l'entrée...

Il soupira, et au bout des quelques instants qu'il lui fallut pour s'en remettre, s'empara de sa valise et s'en alla.

* * *

"Merci de m'accueuillir, Harry, vraiment. Tu es un frère. Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça..." 

"Cette histoire de divorce ne sera pas facile, et nous te soutiendrons. Mais avoue que c'était maladroit d'aller frapper à la porte d'Hermione..."

Ron haussa les épaules en fixant tristement la tasse que lui tendait la petite amie de Harry.

Scherazade était une jeune femme iranienne. Elle avait le physique typique de ce qu'on assimilerait à une perse : une irakienne, une iranienne ou une turque. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, des grands yeux en amande marrons foncé avec des longs cils sombres et des sourcils très bien dessinés. Elle était assez petite et avait une apparence fragile, mais des formes bien marquées, une voix grave, des traits durs et un regard direct. Elle était souvent ironique lorsqu'elle parlait. Ron n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec elle, mais n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie à son égard. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione l'avait présentée à Harry. Il ne savait pas si Harry évitait de montrer des marques d'affection pour ne pas mettre Ron mal à l'aise ou s'il était naturel, mais le fait était qu'il ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser ou autre. Ils ressemblaient à...deux colocataires.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est avec lui ?"

Scherazade hocha la tête.

"Elle a décidé de sortir avec un autre homme le jour où elle a appris que tu te mariais. Ca fait donc deux ans."

"Comment a t-elle su que je me mariais ?" Il s'arrêta et reprit avec un ton faussement joyeux :"Oh suis je bête... Laisse moi deviner. C'est TOI qui le lui as dit ?"

SCherazade lui retourna un regard noir.

"Oh tu veux peut-être que je m_'excuse _? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait du apprendre ça de TOI, justement, gros malin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet. Je l'aurais fait, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, parce qu'elle l'a appris par elle même."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu oublies que tu es une _star_, Weasley." Fit -elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Voilà, c'était dans de _tels _moments que Ron avait envie de l'étriper.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?" Demanda Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier était occupé à lire le dernier numéro de la gazette, et répondit d'un ton évasif :

"Qu'ils ont écrit un article à ce sujet dans Glam' Witch, ou un truc du genre..."

"Hermione ne lit JAMAIS ce genre de magazine."

"Mais elle passe à la librairie, elle a du voir les gros titres, ou... enfin j'en sais rien, moi." Se défila finalement le survivant.

Puis Harry regarda l'heure, et déclara :

"Bon, il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard au bureau."

Il déposa une légère bise sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, et mit une tape sur l'épaule de Ron, et sortit de la pièce en lançant "A ce soir !"

Scherazade et Ron échangèrent un regard, et la jeune femme se leva.

"Bien, je vais prendre ma douche..."

Ron eut une grimace. Comme si elle comptait faire quelque chose de sa journée... En effet, elle ne travaillait pas. Ron était persuadé que son passe temps préféré était de vider le compte à Gringotts de son fiancé.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au fond... Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à aimer Harry pour ce qu'il était, et il ne voyait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait accepter ça, après être sorti avec une fille telle que sa soeur...

Puis, il se demanda ce que _lui même _ferait de sa journée. Il ne travaillait pas le lundi, il n'avait plus de femme à dorloter, et son meilleur ami travaillait.

Il y réfléchit de longues minutes, mais bien sur, c'est toujours quand on a tout notre temps qu'on n'a rien à faire...

Sentant son estomac se tordre de famine, il se décida à manger quelque chose. Voyons, où rangeait-on la nourriture, dans cette maison...? Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, puis à côté. Tiens, il y avait un autre placard non loin... Non, toujours rien... Peut-être dans...

"Si tu veux manger un bout, assieds toi. Je te prépare un petit déjeuner."

"Non merci."

Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte à quel point sa voix avait été sèche. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, il la vit avec des sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches.

"C'est quoi ton problème, Weasley ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Elle se toucha le front avec les doigts, en maugréant :

"Ce que vous pouvez être _hypocrites_..." Maugréa t-elle sans préciser à qui elle faisait allusion par le vous. Puis son ton changea et se fit plus brusque : "Ne perdons pas notre temps Weasley ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?"

Il lui tourna le dos immédiatement, reprenant sa quête à travers les placards.

"Tu te trompes, je t'assure."

Elle se dirigea vers lui comme une furie.

"Oh bon sang, allez, sois un homme ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu penses que je suis une de ces filles qui se croient artistes et qui veux profiter de la renommée de Harry ? Ou non, de son argent peut-être ? De son corps ? Oui, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je suis une pauvre traînée qui veut se faire le fantasme de toutes les femmes ? Ou peut-être que tu penses que j'essaie de remplacer ta soeur dans..."

Il l'interrompit en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

"Je t'interdis de parler d'elle."

Schérazade eut une lueur de triomphe dans le regard, et un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux un moment. La jeune femme le brisa:

"Et bien voilà, on a atteint le coeur du problème."

Elle s'arracha à l'emprise de Ron, dont le visage avait à présent une expression haineuse.

Scherazade se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cuisine, ouvrit sèchement le placard qui s'y trouvait, en sortit des biscottes, de la confiture. Puis elle sortit une poele, la mit sur le feu, cassa des oeufs, sortit du bacon, prépara du thé.

Ron resta immobile et silencieux.

"Va t'assoir."

Il eut un mouvement de tête pour adresser une réplique cinglante, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Sa femme le détestait, Hermione le détestait, et il n'était pas en situation pour se faire détester par la femme du seul ami qui lui restait.

Il obtempéra silencieusement. Après tout, il avait faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa un plateau généreusement garni aux délicieuses odeurs face à lui. MAis à son plus grand désarroi, elle s'assit également devant et déclara sans aucune forme de préambule :

"ET maintenant, tu vas m'écouter."

"Le prix du service, c'est ça ?" Demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

"Ce n'est pas très cher payé hein ?"

Il eut une grimace epour répondre que si, mais ne dit rien. Il tourna le regard vers son plateau et se décida à serrer les dents et écouter, ou du moins faire semblant.

"Quand j'ai rencontré Harry, je ne savais rien sur lui, à part ce que tout le monde sait. Le survivant, celui qui a gagné la guerre, qui nous a tous sauvé, blablabla... Ca m'impressionnait, mais ne m'attirait pas du tout. Puis j'ai croisé son regard si vert, et découvert toutes ces raisons de tomber amoureuse de lui... Bon, après un certain temps je me suis installée ici, comme tu peux le voir. MAis ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est combien de temps j'ai cohabité avec l'ombre de Ginevra..."

Ron leva soudain les yeux et lui adressa un regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, Ronald. Je suis arrivé ici, et à chaque recoin, il y avait une photo d'elle, un bibelot d'elle, un mot d'elle, une lettre d'elle... Son ombre était là, aussi présente qu'Harry et moi - sinon plus."

Ron décida de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le plateau. Il ne pouvait supporter ces immenses amandes grillées qui lui parlaient impitoyablement de sa soeur.

"Ginny était morte, mais aux yeux de Harry, elle était bien plus vivante que moi..."

Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un, d'être persuadée que c'est réciproque, et de finalement découvrir qu'on a autant d'importance que le tableau accroché dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes. Tu ne sais pas combien de nuits j'ai passé à me jurer que le lendemain, je partirai, puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas."

Ron soupira, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait quoi dire, de toute façon...

"Alors que tu te pointes ici pour me dire que je vole la place de ta soeur... Tu comprends ce que ça me fait, Ron ? Tu peux comprendre que je pense que c'est justement le contraire ?"

Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un coup, tandis que Ron détourna la tête vers le côté gauche de la pièce.

"Bon appétit."

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle irait faire du shopping ?

* * *

Harry ne rentra pas si tard, finalement. Ron était assis sur le canapé et découvrait les joies de la télévision à écran plat. Il avait passé beaucoup de soirées à regarder cet engin moldu avec Hermione, mais n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de différentes sortes. 

"Hey ! T'as passée une bonne journée ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton léger en déposant son manteau.

"Pas terrible. Et toi?"

"Comme d'habitude..."

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de ses amis, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la télé.

"Pourquoi tu regardes ce documentaire sur les mollusques ?"

"Métazoaires triploblastiques coelomates bilatériens protostomiens est le nom exact, en fait." Signala Ron d'un ton morne.

Harry haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur le front de Ron.

"Tu es malade?"

Ron sourit, et se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu te rends compte qu'on peut parler de _mollusques_, mais pas de nos histoires de coeur?"

Harry le fixa un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

"Je sais. C'est pas notre genre, c'est tout."

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu souffres, non ? Moi, je souffre. Pourquoi on en parlerait pas comme on a parlé de toutes ces histoires politiques, quand on était élève ? On n'a pas eu de véritable jeunesse, pas d'adolescence normale... Et regarde où on est, maintenant : Résultat, on a des problèmes de jeunes alors qu'on approche de la trentaine."

"On a 27 ans..."

"Et tout ce que tu as retenu de mon speech ?"

Harry sourit.

"C'est toi qui as des problèmes, Ronnie chou. Moi je suis avec ma copine, et je..."

"Et tu caches une caisse avec des souvenirs de ma soeur ?"

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit, et il répondit lentement :

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ? Les brûler ?"

Ron s'humidifia les lèvres.

"J'ai parlé à Schérazade."

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquiecement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?"

Ron repliqua :

"La question, c'est plutôt de savoir ce que _toi _tu penses d'elle."

"Pourquoi cet interrogatoire?

"Je sais pas."

"Et toi, pourquoi t'as épousé cette femme ? Pourquoi tu as quitté Hermione ? tu sais combien de nuits Schérazade a passées à la consoler, à la regarder pleurer ?"

"Je sais pas..." Répéta Ron, abattu. "Mais toi, tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal..."

"Faut croire que tu n'as pas eu de succès de ce côté là."

"On s'aimait, Harry... On s'aimait beaucoup trop, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle on devait se séparer... On passait notre temps à nous..."

"Et tu as vu où ça t'a mené?"

"Et c'est comme ça que tu vas finir, toi aussi."

"On va passer beaucoup de temps à se renvoyer la balle, comme ça?"

Ron éclata de rire, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

"Si tu l'aimes, ne la quittes pas... En revanche, si ce n'est pas le cas..." Résuma Ron en lançant un regard pénétrant à son ami de toujours.

"Mais je l'aime..." Harry sembla plus sérieux, plus prudent, plus gêné. "Mais elle n'est pas la femme de ma vie. Tu comprends ? La femme de ma vie, c'est Ginny. Mais j'aime Schérazade. Elle me fait découvrir tellement de choses... Tu sais, c'est sans doute ses origines orientales, mystérieuses...MAis Schérazade, ce n'est pas Ginny."

Ron hocha la tête affirmativement, comme s'il comprenait.

Il comprenait, d'ailleurs.

Hermione resterait toujours Hermione.

"On est pathétiques."

"Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche."

* * *

Ce matin là, Schérazade sortit de la salle de bain soigneusement coiffée, habillée et parfumée. Ron jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son fiancé, qui n'eut aucune remarque. 

"Je sors."

Et elle s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

"Euh... Tu ne lui demandes même pas où elle va ?"

Harry eut un regard surpris.

"Pourquoi je lui demanderais? Elle a le droit de sortir sans moi, quand même..."

"Oui, mais tu as vu comment elle s'était faite belle ? Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je sais où elle va. Elle a une amie qui a une maladie incurable. Elle est à l'hôpital. Tous les samedis, Sché lui rend visite."

"Oh..."

Les mouvements de Ron ralentirent alors qu'il mettait rangeait sa tasse. Il interrogea, gêné :

"Et...comment va t-elle ?"

"Il me semble qu'il ne lui reste pas longtemps à vivre, et..."

Il eut un soupir désolé.

"Tu es déjà allé la voir ?"

"Non. Je n'ai plus le courage pour ce genre de choses."

"Harry Potter, pas assez de courage ?"

Ron éclata de rire.

Son ami sourit tristement.

"Bon, je vais au bureau. Je dois présenter mon rapport hebdomadaire sur l'affaire Poudlard à mon supérieur..."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bonne chance."

Ron haussa les épaules.

"De toute façon, c'est le même que la semaine dernière..."

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son rapport, Ron supporta le regard noir de son supérieur quelques instants. 

"Il n'a pas beaucoup changé votre rapport, Weasley."

"Je sais... mais nous sommes un peu coincés, vous savez..."

Le chef soupira, fatigué.

"Oui, je m'en doute... Je vous comprends... Mais nous devons absolument donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent aux journalistes, ou l'opinion publique va nous descendre..."

"Vous savez ce qu'il faudrait ?" demanda Ron

"Résoudre cette affaire au plus vite ? Je le _sais_, Mr. Weasley !"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça... Enfin si, mais plus précisément ? Il me faudrait une équipe spéciale. Qui ne travaille que sur ça, en permanence."

"Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose... Il y a beaucoup de travail, je ne peux pas mettre tous mes hommes sur Poudlard."

Mr. Sayley avait toujours été un peu macho. De tous "ses hommes", le quart était en réalité des femmes.

"Oui, oui, je sais...Mais si on recrutait du personnel en plus ? Nous avons besoin de personnes qui se pencheraient là dessus sans arrêt..."

"Weasley, cette affaire me tient autant à coeur que vous. Mais il faut être réaliste. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de recruter..."

Ron s'assit, et réfléchit, se grattant le menton. Bien entendu, il avait une idée derrière la tête...Mais était-elle réalisable au point de la suggérer ? N'était-il pas influencé par la nostalgie de ses années passées, dernièrement ?

"A quoi pensez- vous ?"

"Et si je trouvais des volontaires ?Je veux dire... sur la base du bénévolat."

Le chef eut une moue désapprobatrice, et hocha négativement la tête.

"Pour réunir une bande d'imbéciles qui veulent jouer aux détectives ? On s'en passera..."

"Non. Des personnes compétentes et concernées."

"Comme qui ?"

Ron sourit.

"Je m'en occupe."

* * *

"Bonjour, Leo !" 

"Schérazade ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, je te remercie. Alors, quelles fleurs as-tu pour moi, aujourd'hui ?"

Le vieil homme eut un grand sourire, et lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'aller chercher un bouquet de la pièce derrière son comptoir.

"Et voilà..."

Schérazade sourit, et sortit son porte monnaie.

"Il est magnifique Leo, je te remercie."

Il eut un signe de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien, et jeta un coup d'oeil discret en encaissant l'argent.

"C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, Sché."

"Et oui..." sourit-elle.

"Et quelque chose me dit que cette fois, ton fiancé a pensé à toi."

Le sourire de Schérazade s'estompa, et elle soupira :

"Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il ait la tête à ce genre de choses, ces derniers temps."

"Et bien moi, j'en suis persuadé ! Et je peux te dire qu'il est venu me commander un magnifique bouquet, il y a quelques jours ! Il m'a dit qu'il passerait le chercher..."

La jeune femme leva des yeux étonnés. Harry, se souvenir de son anniversaire ?

"Tu es sur que c'était lui?"

"Tu crois que je confondrais Harry Potter avec un autre ? On voit sa photo partout !"

L'iranienne eut un sourire amusé, et sembla bien plus légère en quittant le vieux fleuriste.

* * *

Ron éclata de rire tandis que son meilleur ami lui rappelait le dernier match qu'ils étaient allés voir, et qui avait duré 3 jours pour finir par la chute d'un attrapeur, tombé de sommeil...

Schérazade arriva à ce moment, et leur sourit.

"Bonjour, vous deux... On doit vous entendre rigoler de la rue, vous semblez en forme..."

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de Harry, et se frotta le nez contre la barbe naissante de son petit ami.

Elle s'assit à côté, et se servit du thé en lui jetant des coups d'oeil en coin. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, mais ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se retourna finalement vers Ron et poursuivit sa conversation.

Schérazade finit son thé, et essaya de garder le sourire lorsque les deux garçons lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient voir un match.

Elle se résolut à passer sa journée d'anniversaire sans Harry. Elle reçut la visite de Hermione et Hector. Les deux H, comme elle les appelait, lui amenèrent une boîte de chocolat et passèrent plusieurs heures avec elle, lui proposant d'aller fêter l'occasion de différentes façons.

Mais Schérazade n'avait pas très envie de sortir...et puis elle sentait le malaise des deux amoureux à l'idée qu'une personne manquait parmis eux. Finalement, personne ne put vraiment briser la glace, et ils se résolurent à la laisser.

Se retrouvant à nouveau seule, Schérazade alluma la radio. De toute façon, Harry voulait lui faire la surprise. Il avait commandé un bouquet pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Il rentrerait avec après le match, tout simplement...

Elle occupa sa journée en nettoyant la maison, préparant à manger, dîna, se démaquilla, se mit en pyjama. Elle attendit dans le lit. Il était minuit. Mais on ne savait jamais combien de temps durerait un match de quidditch, pas vrai... ?

When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad  
_Quand ça fait autant de mal, autant de mal  
_Why's it feel so good?  
_Pourquoi est-ce si bon ?  
_When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad  
_Quand ça fait autant de mal, autant de mal  
_Why's it feel so good?  
_Pourquoi est-ce si bon? _

Elle sourit en entendant la chanson, dont le son grésillait à cause des erreurs de fréquence._  
_  
I loved real, real hard once  
_J'ai aimé vraiment, vraiment fort une fois  
_But the love wasn't returned  
_mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque  
_Found out the man I'd die for  
_j'ai trouvé l'homme pour lequel j'aurai donnée ma vie  
_He wasn't even concerned  
_Il ne s'en est même pas ému...  
_I tried, and I tried, and I tried  
_J'ai essayé, et j'ai essayé, et j'ai essayé  
_To keep him in my life  
_de le garder dans ma vie  
_I cried and I cried, and I cried  
_j'ai pleuré, et j'ai pleuré, et j'ai pleuré,  
_But I couldn't make it right  
_mais je n'ai pas réussis...  
_But I, I loved the young man  
_Et pourtant, j'ai aimé ce jeune homme  
_And if you've ever been in love  
_Et si vous avez déjà été amoureuse,  
_Then you'd understand  
_Alors vous devez me comprendre  
_  
What you want might make you cry  
_Ce que vous voulez peut vous faire pleurer  
_What you need might pass you by  
_Ce dont vous avez besoin peut vous échapper  
_If you don't catch it  
_Si vous ne l'attrapez pas  
_If you don't catch it  
_Si vous ne l'attrapez pas...  
_And what you need ironically  
_Et ce dont vous avez besoin, ironiquement,  
_Will turn out what you want to be  
_transformera ce que vous vouliez être  
_If you just let it,  
_si vous laissez faire  
_If you just let it  
_si vous laissez faire...  
_  
See, I thought this feeling  
_Vous voyez, je pensais que ce sentiment  
_It was all that I had  
_était tout ce que je possédais  
_But how could this be love  
_Mais comment cela pouvait-il être de l'amour  
_And make me feel so bad?  
_et me faire sentir aussi mal ?  
_Gave up my power  
_J'y ai dépensé tout ce que j'avais  
_I existed for you  
_J'ai existé pour toi...  
_But whoever knew the voodoo you'd do?  
_Mais qui sait comment tu m'avais ensorcelée?  
_But I, I loved the young man  
_Et pourtant je, j'ai aimé ce jeune homme  
_And if you've ever been in love you'd understand  
_Et si vous avez déjà été amoureux, vous devez comprendre...  
_What you want might make you cry  
_Ce que vous voulez peut vous faire pleurer,  
_What you need might pass you by  
_Ce dont vous avez besoin peut vous échapper,  
_If you don't catch it  
_Si vous ne l'attrapez pas  
_And what you need ironically  
_Et ce dont vous avez besoin peut, ironiquement  
_Will turn out what you want to be  
_changer ce que vous vouliez être  
_If you just let it  
_Si vous laissez faire...  
_

Harry rentra silencieusement dans la chambre. Entendant la musique, il se rendit compte que sa fiancée ne dormait pas encore.

"Oh, tu es réveillée. Tu as passée une belle soirée ?"

"Magnifique" Sourit Shérazade.

Il lui adressa une bise sur le front, et s'allongea à ses côtés après s'être déshabillé. Comme toutes les nuits, il lui tourna le dos pour éteindre la lumière, et s'endormit.

When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad  
_Quand ça fait autant de mal, autant de mal  
_Why's it feel so good?  
_Pourquoi est-ce si bon ?  
_When it hurts so bad, when it hurts so bad  
_Quand ça fait autant de mal, autant de mal,  
_Why's it feel so good?  
_Pourquoi est-ce si bon ?

* * *

_

Elle retourna chez le fleuriste le demain, prit un nouveau bouquet.

"Alors, vous avez apprécié celui de Harry ?" demanda malicieusement le vieil homme.

L'iranienne lui sourit gentiment.

"Il était magnifique, comme toujours, Leo."

Leo n'avait pas besoin de connaître la verité et d'en vouloir à Harry. Son grand sourire triomphant réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme, et elle s'empara des nouvelles fleurs, plus décidée que jamais. Elle savait où se trouvait le bouquet.

Elle en avait assez de supporter tout cela. Et sa fierté ? Et son orgueil ? Et ces valeurs et convictions dont elle était si fière ?

Elle se rendit au West Norwood cemetery. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Harry s'était-il rendu au chevet de son amie mourante une seule fois ? Non... Mais Schérazade savait quel était le chemin menant à la tombe de celle qu'il avait aimée.

Et en effet, elle y trouva le bouquet de fleurs fraichement préparé par Leo. Elle eut un triste sourire, et ajouta le sien, avant de prendre, en échange, une seule fleur du bouquet déposé par Harry.

Elle fixa le nom Ginevra Weasley gravé sur la tombe. Il fallait prier, non ? Pourtant, les sorciers n'étaient pas croyants... Elle récita tout de même une prière arabe que sa famille lui avait fait apprendre lorsqu'elle était encore en Iran.

Puis elle rentra chez elle.

Harry et Ron étaient assis à la table du salon et chuchotaient rapidement avec des tons angoissés.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, et ils se turent. Harry avait un air coupable sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la boîte de chocolat qu'elle avait oubliée sur la table.

"Ce n'est rien." Dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'excuser d'avoir oublié son anniversaire.

Il baissa les yeux, et elle jeta sur la table la fleur recueillie sur la tombe de Ginny.

Harry y jeta un coup d'oeil, et fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Schérazade le fixa un long moment, et répliqua :

"Dire que je croyais que ce bouquet me serait destiné..."

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

Harry soupira, et commença :

"Sché... Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié, sincèrement. Je te promets que nous allons fêter ça, et que tu passeras..."

"Je n'irai nulle part avec toi."

"Je comprends que tu sois fâchée, mais ce n'est pas le moment de..."

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron.

"Ce n'est pas un étranger ! Il peut tout entendre, de quoi tu as peur ? "

"Je n'ai pas peur de quoique ce soit, je..."

Schérazade explosa en entendant le ton calme et patient de Harry. Y avait-il quelque chose de NORMAL, dans leur situation ? Pouvait-il espérer régler ça comme si c'était une dispute des plus naturelles ?

"Tu es allé déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de Ginny le jour de MON anniversaire ! Au cas où il t'arriverait de l'oublier, Potter, je SUIS TA FIANCEE ! Je suis là ! Je suis celle avec qui tu couches, je suis celle qui te fait à manger, s'occupe de ta maison, te soutient quand tu vas mal, te prépare des surprises, te ramène des sandwiches au bureau, te règle tes problèmes, te facilite ta vie ! Celle qui a supporté durant des mois les photos de ton ex sur les murs, qui accepte que tu passes plus de temps avec son _cercueil _qu'avec _moi _!"

"Sché, tu dois te calmer..."

"Et Ginny est _morte _! Elle était peut-être sensationnelle, beaucoup mieux que moi, courageuse, belle et drôle, mais elle est MORTE !"

"Schérazade ne dépasse pas les bornes..."

"QUELLES BORNES, HARRY ? De quelles bornes tu parles ? Elle existent, ces bornes ? J'en ai ASSEZ d'être politiquement correcte ! JE - ne - suis - pas - un - OBJET ! JE - ne - suis - pas - un - fantôme ! JE suis _vivante _!"

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et l'attrapa par les bras, sourcils froncés.

"CALME TOI, SCHERAZADE, tu entends !"

Les yeux humides, elle le fixa un long moment, bloquée par ses bras. Puis elle se dégagea brutalement, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard de plus.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage figé, l'expression de fureur ne disparaissant pas.

"J'en oublierais presque qu'on parlait de ma soeur..." murmurra Ron.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris..." Marmonna le survivant.

Ron hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

"Je crois qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout ce qu'elle a dit, Harry. Ginny n'aurait pas aimé que tu fasses subir tout ça à une autre femme."

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière.

"Tu crois que je le fais exprès, Ron ?"

Il attrapa un chcolat, le fourra dans sa bouche et déclara :

"Je vais au bureau."

* * *

Lorsq qu'il rentra le soir, Harry entendit vaguement des bruits de chute en provenance de la chambre à coucher. Il soupira, et s'y rendit. 

Etrangement, alors que l'image qui se trouva devant ses yeux était la plus probable, il en fut surpris. Paralysé de surprise, en fait. Comme si ses membres fondaient, le réduisant à une flaque de substance inutile...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Le ménage. J'enlève tout ce qu'il y a en trop dans la pièce."

Harry eut un regard douloureux.

"Sché, ne pars pas..." fit-il doucement.

Elle ralentit le mouvement et éclata de rire en repoussant ses cheveux au dessus de son front.

"_Ne pars pas _? Harry... Pour partir, n'aurait-il pas d'abord fallu que je vienne ? Que je sois là ?"

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme si Harry avait dit la chose la plus stupide au monde.

"Je...s'il te plait, Schérazade."

Elle laissa tomber la robe qui était dans ses mains, s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se cacha le visage dans les paumes, les coudes posés sur les genoux, ses cheveux retombés en avant.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa le dos.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

"Harry..."

Elle se tourna vers lui, un ton extrêmement las et douloureux dans la voix :

"Harry, si tu m'aimes... Montre le moi. Ou laisse moi m'en aller."

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les yeux humides, Schérazade attendit un moment. Ses lèvres tremblèrent au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, alors que Harry la fixait silencieusement avec une lueur de détresse dans les yeux.

Finalement, Schérazade se leva et referma sèchement sa valise.

"Je _t'aime_, Schérazade ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, c'est ce dont tu voulais être sure ? Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Je suis juste..."

"NON ! Non, Harry, me prends pas pour une demeurée ! Ce n'est pas juste un _mot _! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me dire que tu m'aimais ! Je me fiche de cette formule ! J'ai voulu que tu me le _montres _! En me _respectant_, en me chérissant, en me prêtant de l'attention !"

"J'essaie de m'occuper de toi de mon mieux...ne dis pas que je ne te prête pas attention..."

"Ah oui ? MAis si tu me prêtais de l'attention, tu saurais que je suis en dépression nerveuse depuis près de 6 mois ! Et tu savais que je me bourrais de médicaments moldus toutes les nuits ? Tu sais de quelle maladie souffre ma meilleure amie ? Tu savais que j'avais été violée à 8 ans, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne supporte pas qu'on me caresse certaines parties du corps ? Tu sais quel pays je rêverais de visiter ? Tu sais quel est mon roman favori ? Tu sais quel métier je rêvais de faire, étant petite ? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à mon sujet que les autres ne savent pas, HARRY ?"

Elle lui renvoya un dernier regard haineux, et sortit de la pièce en traînant sa valise avec difficulté.

Harry resta immobile sur son lit, tellement longtemps qu'il n'aurait su dire quand il avait fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Ronl frappa à nouveau à cette porte qui avait fini par devenir son pire cauchemar. 

Il s'était préparé psychologiquement à être chaleureusement accueilli par le thé de Hector, mais une lueur d'espoir continuait à la titiller... tout pourrait être tellement simple, si seulement Hermione ouvrait cette fichue porte...

"_Ron _? Encore ?"

"Moi aussi, tu m'as manquée, Hermione."

Elle referma la porte sans prolonger l'échange de politesse plus que ça.

Ron soupira. "tellement simple" ? Avec Hermione...?

Il frappa à nouveau, déterminé à insister aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'elle finisse par céder.

Il comprit, au bout de 15 minutes, que la tenacité d'Hermione s'était beaucoup developpée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eue l'occasion de la tester.

"HERMIONE ! C'est au sujet de Poudlard ! Ca ne nous concerne plus que toi et moi ! S'il te plait, _ouvre _!"

Un déclic se fit entendre, et la lumière échappant du salon de l'ancienne petite amie de Ron lui inonda le visage.

Il sourit.

"Voilà ce que je te propose. Le trio à nouveau réuni. Aucune rémunération, mais aucune considération personnelle. Nous serons collaborateurs, et je ne tenterai rien à ton égard. Nous trois, nous résolverons cette affaire comme si nous en avions été témoins."

Hermione le regarda silencieusement, titurrant la poignée de sa porte.

"Tu ne crois pas que sommes un peu rouillés, depuis tout ce temps ?"

"Pas le moins du monde. J'ai besoin de vous, Hermione."

Elle détourna les yeux.

"Si je ne représente vraiment plus rien pour toi...Sache _qu'ils _ont besoin de toi."

Hermione sembla un instant furieuse de savoir que sa décision était de toute façon déjà prise.

"On commence quand ?"

* * *

Ravi de son succès, il se rendit au bureau avec un grand sourire pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Il fut accueilli par un des stagiaires qui semblait perdu : 

"On doit interroger quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas le droit, en tant que stagiaire... S'il vous plait, Major Weasley, est-ce que vous pouvez vous en charger ? Apparemment, vous êtes le responsable officiel du dossier..."

"De qui s'agit-il ?"

"Elle dit être Marcia Glork... Mais l'inspecteur qui l'a arrêtée m'a dit que ce n'était pas sa véritable identité..."

Ron soupira et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Marcia Glork, hein ? Tu ne serais pas Megan Flicker, plutôt ?"

La jeune femme eut un regard étonné et sembla ne pas comprendre.

"Laisse tomber, Megan..."

Ron s'assit sur la chaise face à elle avec désinvolture.

"Je sais que c'est toi. Reprends ton apparence habituelle, qu'on puisse en discuter."

Elle soupira à son tour, puis son visage se transforma : de la blonde au traits fins elle passa à la brune au visage dur et sure d'elle.

Megan Flicker était une jeune femme metamorphage, qui était souvent arrêtée par la brigade pour racolage.

"Comment tu m'as reconnue, Ron ?"

Evidemment, être interrogée maintes fois par le même brigadier, ça tissait des liens.

"Ton grain de beauté. Tu n'arrives jamais à contrôler sa disparition, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua Ron.

Elle eut une moue mortifiée.

"J'étais pourtant sure de moi, cette fois ci ! Ah...tant pis. Je reste combien de jours, cette fois ?"

Ron roula des yeux. Elle lui demandait cela comme si de rien n'était...

"Megan, tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir ?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

"Me _reconvertir _?"

"Oui. Faire autre chose. Trouver un travail qui t'amènerait pas ici."

"Tu en as marre de moi ?"

"Non c'est toujours un plaisir" ironisa le roux, "mais _toi_, tu devrais t'en lasser, non ?"

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir un moment, yeux en l'air, puis planta son regard dans celui de Ron :

"Vois-tu, ça m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois. Mais étrangement, on n'est pas très bien reçu par les employeurs lorsqu'on a un casier judiciaire plein comme un oeuf. A part par les bars de strip tease des mauvais quartiers, mais dans la mesure où les jeunes femmes ne se contentent pas d'y danser, ça ne serait pas une très grande évolution professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron hocha la tête de gauche à droite, sidéré.

"Tu comptes continuer ça pendant combien de temps ? C'est _sérieux_, Megan."

Elle abandonna son ironie pour lui retourner un regard noir.

"Tu crois peut-être que je me rends moins bien compte que toi de ce que c'est ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je..." tenta de se justifier Ron avec un ton patient.

"Arrête de me parler comme à une demeurée, Ron ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça."

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Ron se demanda comment il était possible de rencontrer une telle femme.

Une prostituée, metamorphage, impatiente, au caractère fort et au franc parler inégalable, qui semblait évoluer dans la vie comme dans un jeu vidéo, comme si elle était hors de son corps et regardait ses malheurs de l'extérieur, s'en amusant presque.

"J'essaie juste d'être gentil, d'accord ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, ce que tu vis, mais je n'ai pas à porter de considérations personnelles. Je suis sensé être seulement impliqué dans le côté illégal de la chose, il est absolument impératif de trouver un nouveau gagne -pain, Megan, et au plus vite."

Elle détourna les yeux sans répondre, agacée.

Il soupira, et se leva.

"Tu peux partir."

Elle eut un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Ron ne s'attendait pas à plus de sa part, mais il eut tout de même l'étrange impression que sa clémence ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient silencieux dans les carosses tirées par les sombrals, Hermione engagea la conversation : 

"Bon, Ron. Y'a t-il des élèves dont nous sommes certains de l'alibi ?"

"Ceux de l'infirmerie... Ceux qui étaient en cours...Et ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour utiliser l'avada kedavra."

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"C'est à dire ? Enfin quoi...Je te signale qu'aucun élève n'est sensé maîtriser l'avada kedavra, à 11 comme à 17 ans, donc nous ne pouvons éliminer personne à partir de ce critère."

"Un enfant de 11 ans ne peut pas pratiquer ce sort" Fit Harry d'un ton dur.

"Nous ne devons éliminer aucune possibilité !"

"Si, parce que sinon, nous allons passer des heures à suspecter des gamins qui n'ont même pas idée de ce qu'est tuer quelqu'un !"

"Harry... Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais si la puissance d'attaque d'un gamin est faible, sa puissance de défense l'est aussi. Tuer Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec tuer un poufsouffle de 13 ans qui ne s'attend à rien."

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre du carosse.

"Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais essayé."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard à Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

"Et si nous commencions par nous rendre à l'infirmerie ? Mme Pomfresh a été remplacée par une jeune femme qui se nomme..." Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier sur ses genoux : "Perisher."

"Est-ce que tu l'avais déjà interrogée?"

"Oui. Elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle était certaine de l'alibi de 8 élèves, puisqu'ils avaient été blessés en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir avant 17h30. Or, la première mort remonte à 17h02, et la dernière à 17h27. Les 8 sont donc discrédités. Il y a 5 serpentards et 3 gryffondors de 5 ème année."

"Qui aurait cru qu'être blessés en cours leur serait si favorable ? Non seulement ça les discrédite, mais ça leur a peut-être aussi sauvé la vie..."

"Et evité de voir la mort de leurs camarades. Trois des 20 victimes étaient dans leur classe."

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard douloureux, alors que le carosse s'arrêtait. Harry descendit en premier, Ron le suivit et tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider.

Cette dernière roula des yeux, et repoussa sa main.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, depuis quand es-tu _galant _?"

Il eut un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à pas pressés.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, et remarquèrent un élève allongé sur un lit, assez amoché. Cependant, l'infirmière n'était pas là.

Harry se dirigea vers l'élève, et engagea une conversation.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

"On devrait frapper à la porte de son bureau."

Il obtempéra, et la voix féminine de la jeune femme leur répondit d'entrer.

Elle sembla très surprise de cette visite. Elle retira ses gants, laissa le flacon de potion, et leur tendit la main.

"Mr. Weasley ! Mme...

"...Granger." Sourit Hermione.

Harry les rejoignit à cet instant, et tendit à son tour la main.

"Harry..."

"...Potter." Termina l'infirmière avec un sourire. " Vous savez, lors de la formation pour devenir infirmière, on nous fait apprendre votre biographie par coeur, alors..."

Harry sembla gêné, mais la jeune femme n'insista pas et leur proposa de s'assoir.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur Weasley ?" Demanda t-elle avec un sorire chaleureux.

"Mes deux amis et mois allons sans doute passer beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, dorénavant, Mme. Perisher. Nous travaillons sur le drame du mois dernier."

"Oh..."

"Et j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de commencer par la seule certitude que nous ayons dans cette histoire : votre témoignage concernant les 8 élèves à l'infirmerie ce jour là."

"En réalité, ils étaient 12, mais 4 d'entre eux étaient là pour la pimentine... Ils sont donc sortis _avant _17h27."

Hermione prenait des notes, tandis que Harry écoutait avec des sourcils froncés.

"Que pouvez vous nous dire des 8 élèves présents ?"

"C'était donc des gryffondors et des serpentards de 15 ans... Ils avaient été blessés par des cocatris. Je leur ai administré les soins nécessaires, mais je devais les garder jusqu'à 17h30 heures car la potion les rendait plus ou moins endormis, et donc vulnérables. Il y avait Lydie Addison, Marshall Wydman, Vance Upton, Larry Tucker, Justine Tailor, Steve Steffen, Penny Peek, et Parish Mills."

Il y eut un léger silence perturbé par le grattement de la plume de Hermione contre son parchemin. Une fois qu'elle eut noté tous les noms, elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière :

"Bien... Merci, Mme. Perisher. Je pense que nous devrions aller toucher un mot aux professeurs, à présent...Pensez-vous qu'ils ont fini leurs cours ?"

"Mm... Je ne sais pas trop. De toute façon ils finissent tous avant 17h50"

"Et quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est..." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée derrière elle : "il est 18h10. Ils ont donc tous terminé les cours, en effet. Vous les trouverez dans la salle des professeurs."

"Au fait..." Fit Harry : "savez vous si l'un des professeurs avait une heure de libre dans l'après midi, ce jour là ?"

L'infirmière pâlit.

"Vous pensez que ça peut être un professeur...Mr. Potter, c'est impossible..."

"Ecoutez, nous sommes ici pour exploitez toutes les possibilités." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione.

L'infirmière réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

"Je n'en suis pas sure... Mais ça s'est passé un jeudi, et le jeudi est le jour le plus complet. Il me semble qu'aucun professeur n'a une heure libre de la journée."

"Merci" Fit Ron à nouveau.

Ils lui serrèrent à nouveau la main, et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir silencieux, Hermione ouvrit son sac pour y ranger sa plume et son parchemin, tout en disant :

"Bien, vous pouvez dores et déjà retirer les 8 élèves de l'infirmerie de la liste de ceux dont l'alibi est valable."

Harry fronça les sourcils, et Ron se passa une main sur la tête.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

Hermione tendit sa montre :

"Il est 17h40. L'heure de l'infirmerie a visiblement 30 minutes d'avance."

"Ce qui signifie que les 8 élèves..."

"...ont été libérés une demi heure avant, ce jour là. Pile au début du carnage."

Cette fois ci, Ron passa ses deux mains sur la tête en se tournant vers le mur. Harry soupira et eut une expression lasse.

"Les voilà qui passent d'innocents à suspects principaux ?"

"Pas sur. L'heure a très bien pu être modifiée _par la suite_. "

Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent un instant.

"Tu veux dire que le meurtrier, voulant détruire l'alibi des 8, serait venu modifier l'heure après coup ?"

"Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas en être sur, alors le résultat est- le même : nous devons enquêter de ce côté là _aussi_."

"Merde..."

* * *

Ce soir là, Harry sur qu'il allait très mal dormir, comme ça avait été le cas durant les quelques nuits qu'il avait passées sans Schérazade à ses côtés. 

Au moment où il passait sous sa couverture, quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée le firent sursauter. Il se leva, et alla ouvrir.

Il fut surpris de tomber face à une jeune inconnue. Il fit un effort pour se souvenir, mais il était presque certain de ne pas connaître la femme à son palier, - du moins pas assez intimement pour qu'elle passe chez lui vers minuit.

Et puis, certains détails étaient plus préoccupants que son identité : son visage était ensanglanté, sa mini jupe déchirée, ses courts cheveux noirs en bataille.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il fallait dire, elle demanda d'une voix lasse et anxieuse :

"Dites moi que Ronald Weasley est là."

Il resta un instant immobile, puis se réveilla :

"Entrez."

Elle obtempéra, gênée.

"Je..." Ils échangèrent un regard, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous importuner... J'aimerais juste dire quelques mots à Ron..."

Il hocha la tête.

"Bien sur..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'exclama : "Ron ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !"

Il y eut le bruit d'une chute, le juron de Ron, qui apparut finalement quelques instants plus tard.

Il s'immobilisa à la vue de la jeune femme, la ceinture à la main.

"Megan ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

A l'évidence, Ron connaissait la jeune femme mieux que Harry.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes. Ecoute, j'ai juste besoin...Est-ce que tu pourrais... me mettre en garde à vus quelques nuits ? J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon appartement, et..."

Ron la fixa un moment, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

"Dis moi que tu plaisantes..."

Mortifiée, elle détourna les yeux.

"Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne sera pas très difficile de m'arranger pour que tu m'arrêtes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle fit demi tour, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. En quelques foulées, Ron la rattrapa.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui acquiesça rapidement.

"Reste ici cette nuit. Je dormirai sur le canapé...Mais avant, on va boire un thé, tu veux bien ?"

"Tu n'es pas en service." Rappela t-elle rapidement, "Tu n'as pas à m'interrog..."

"Ca n'avait pas l'air de te poser problème, lorsque tu me demandais de te mettre en garde à vue ? Allez, ça suffit les conneries, passe par là, c'est la cuisine..."

Harry fit un signe de la main à son ami pour signifier qu'il les laissait seuls.

Ron prépara une tasse de thé brûlant et la lui tendit.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Dis moi, Megan." Insista Ron.

Elle claqua la langue et se pencha sur la table.

"Ecoute, Ron. J'apprécie ton attention, sincèrement. Quand tu me fais la morale, quand tu me relaches sans me mettre en garde à vue, quand me proposes de dormir ici... C'est sympa, vraiment. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose : si la brigade n'arrive pas à stopper tous ces trafics et ces hommes, c'est parce qu'elle les sous estime grandement."

"Megan s'il te plait. Je vois que tu es fatiguée, je vois que tu vas mal... Mais tu dois me raconter ce qui s'est passé, calmement...Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, nous avons tout notre temps..."

Elle éclata de rire en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"Tu ne comprends pas..."

Elle but une gorgée de thé en le regardant, puis s'expliqua :

"Ron, je ne suis pas traumatisée par les coups que je viens de recevoir, je ne suis pas choquée, et je n'ai pas besoin de suivre un traitement psychologique...Je suis juste blasée. Et si je suis faitguée, c'est parce que j'ai passée la nuit à te chercher : j'ai été chez ta femme, elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là en me regardant comme si j'étais un ver de terre. Puis elle m'a conseillé d'aller chercher chez Hermione Granger. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était Granger, alors le temps de trouver... Puis cette dernière m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là non plus, et que je devrais essayer chez Harry Potter...Et c'était reparti pour un tour... Et maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, ce n'est surement pas pour être traitée comme une pauvre victime d'agression."

Ron soupira. On ne l'avait pas entraîné à ce genre de situation non plus, pour être brigadier...

"D'accord. Alors Explique moi pourquoi tu m'as cherché ?"

"Je voulais que tu me mettes en garde à vue sans me poser de question, mais à l'évidence je me suis trompée sur ce point..."

"Enfin quoi, tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais t'enfermer comme ça ?! On n'est pas dnas un film moldu, Megan, il y a des règles !"

"Je pensais que tu étais assez cool pour les contourner, c'est tout" Déclara t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ron eut un faible rire fatigué.

"Bien, je ne suis pas cool. Pourquoi veux-tu être enfermée ?"

"Parce que la prison, c'est peut-être le seul endroit où je pourrais encore être en sécurité..."

"On ne pourra pas t'y laisser éternellement sans raison..."

"Je sais, mais... je n'avais aucune autre idée."

"Tu seras en sécurité, ici. Enfin quoi, tu es chez Harry Potter !" Plaisanta Ron.

Elle sourit.

"Je suis recherchée par tous les bandits de Londre, Ron. Même Harry Potter ne peut plus rien pour moi."

"Et bien entendu, aller en prison, c'est la meilleur solution pour échapper aux bandits de Londre, hein ?"

"En garde à vue, on a des cellules individuelles..."

Ron hocha la tête de gauche à droite, désespéré.

"Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te touchera ici. Dis moi juste pourquoi ils te cherchent."

"Parce que j'en ai ma claque. J'en ai marre de cette vie, j'en ai marre de tous ces hommes mariés, j'en ai marre de ces mochetés, de ces vieux, de devoir me droguer, d'être aussi sale, souillée...Je n'en peux plus, Ron."

Il fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur celle de la jeune femme.

"Je sais, Megan..."

"Non... Crois moi, tu ne sais pas... Et tous ces connards n'en savent rien non plus. Ils me pompent tout ce que j'ai... Tout ce que je touche, je leur en donne la moitié...Et si je ne le fais pas..."

Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'inciter à la regarder.

"Voilà les réprésailles. Et si je décide de me retirer du milieu..."

Elle eut un sourire presque amusé.

"...et bien je ne peux pas. On ne se retire _pas _du milieu. On ne décide pas, du jour au lendemain, de déclarer à ceux qui viennent chercher l'argent "Dites à votre boss que j'arrête, ça lui fera une racoleuse de moins", ça ne se passe pas comme ça..."

"Il t'oubliera dans quelques temps, ne t'en fais pas..."

"Tu crois ça ?"

Nouveau rire.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la dernière fille qui a voulu ranger ses strings ? Elle s'est fait massacrer. Elle devait sans doute rêver d'un séjour aux bahamas, lorsque sa porte a volé en éclats sous les coups de ces mecs... Ils l'ont violée, battue, brûlée, puis jeté les restes de son corps dans une benne à ordure..."

Ron ferma les yeux douloureusement, et posa le pouce et l'index sur sa tempe.

"Ne sors pas de cette maison, Megan..."

Elle soupira.

"Franchement, Ron... Je tiendrai quoi ? Un jour, ou deux...? Mais je finirai par craquer... "

Il hocha la tête lentement. Il comprenait, bien entendu. C'était peut-etre pour ça qu'elle voulait être en garde à vue, aussi. Parce que reprendre sa liberté ne serait pas de son ressort...

Mais la connaissant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par sortir de cette maison.

"J'ai peut-être une idée."

Elle ne sembla pas très enthousiaste mais devint attentive;

"Tu es métamorphage, pas vrai ? Des bandits expérimentés peuvent te retrouver quoiqu'il en soit, mais pas des gamins de Poudlard..."

Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Interréssante remarque."

"Tu vas travailler pour moi, Megan."

"Comment ?"

"Tu as entendu parler des meurtres à Poudlard?"

"Oui..."

"Je suis chargé de me constituer une sorte d'équipe sur la base du bénévolat, pour travailler là dessus... Tu ferais un merveilleux espion parmi les élèves."

Elle resta bouche bée un long moment.

"Tu veux dire que je vais travailler pour la brigade ?"

"Oui." Affirma Ron avec un sourire ravi.

"Gratuitement ?"

"Oui." Répéta le roux tout aussi joyeusement.

Megan soupira :

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix..."

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 2ème chapitre !!

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour rendre les prochains meilleurs ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ces nouveaux personnages ?

J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, que cela vous ait plu ou non :)

Merci, et gros bisous !


	3. One thing I will never tell

**One thing I will never tell**

"Major Weasley... J'ai encore un problème..."

Ron leva la tête calmement. Décidément, ce pauvre stagiaire n'avait pas de chance...

"Il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande...J'ai essayé de m'expliquer, mais il est furieux, il ne veut rien entendre..."

Ron soupira et déposa sa plume.

"Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas...je vais voir."

"Il est au rez de chaussée, à l'accueil."

Ron hocha la tête et prit une dernière gorgée de thé avant de descendre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenceur quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade se rua immédiatement sur lui. Il fut saisi par le col et collé contre le mur avant même de s'être rendu compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

"Espèce de connard, c'est toi qui as fait ça, hein ?"

Il planta ses yeux dans celui de cet homme agité et fronça les sourcils.

"Lloyd...?"

Lloyd était un homme qui atteignait la trentaine, aux origines métissées et qui avait déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois pour violences graves et trafic de stupéfiants. Malgré sa nature impulsive, et ses nombreuses condamnations, il était un homme qui avait bon fond, et qui essayait de se reconstruire une vie normale.

C'est sans doute cette dernière facette de sa personnalité qui reprit le dessus, car il lâcha Ron de sa propre initiative presqu'au moment même où il s'était laissé emporter.

Néanmoins, il se caressa le poing comme s'il faisait preuve d'un effort inestimable pour s'empêcher de l'enfoncer dans l'oeil du brigadier.

"Génial. Maintenant que les échanges de politesse sont terminées, tu vas peut-être me dire quel bon vent t'amène ?"

"Non...non, ne joue pas à ça..."

Lloyd regarda à gauche, puis à droite pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Pus il se pencha vers Ron, de façon à ce que ce dernier puisse nettement voir la nuance claire de ses pupilles.

"WEasley, tu m'as arrêté combien de fois ? Je t'ai déjà manqué de respect, j'ai déjà essayé de faire mon malin ? Non... Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je pourrais perdre contrôle et aller jusqu'à te tuer, et tu es en train de jouer avec..."

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre de brigadier injuste et présomptueux, et il aimait aller au bout des choses. De plus, Lloyd disait vrai : il était violent, certes, mais pas du genre à la ramener inutilement.

"On monte dans mon bureau."

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis face à face, Ron se pencha vers lui.

"Qu'est- ce qui se passe Lloyd, bordel ! Tu trouves que c'était vraiment le bon endroit pour ça?"

Il remua la tête, désesperé.

"Tu ne comprends rien... je te parle sérieusement..."

"Mais j'ai _aucune _idée de ce dont tu parles !"

"Je suis en train de te parler de la lettre que j'ai reçue du procureur ! Il veut me voir, Weasley ! Bizarre, non ?"

"Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. Tu as été arrêté, récemment ?"

"NON !"

Ron soupira et remplit son verre d'un thé brûlant.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce cirque pour une lettre du procureur ?"

Lloyd se mordit les lèvres violemment. A l'évidence, il commençait à douter de la responsabilité de Ron dans l'histoire, et cela le frustrait.

"Laisse moi t'expliquer. Il n'y a que deux trucs qui comptent pour moi. C'est ma femme et mon fils, ok ? Lorsqu'elle a lue la lettre du procureur, elle a pensé que je retournerai en prison. La dernière fois, j'y suis resté 5 ans et elle a passé 5 ans de sa vie à m'attendre. Elle a accouché pendant que j'étais enfermé, et m'a dit qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais...je lui ai promis que désormais, je serai toujours près d'eux..."

Ron eut un air compréhensif.

"Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as pas à t'inquieter..."

"Si, j'ai à m'inquieter, parce que ces connards vont se servir de moi pour payer le crime d'un autre !"

Ron fronça les sourcils, tandis que Lloyd poursuivait :

"Passe encore l'injustice...Mais je veux pas prendre le risque de les perdre... Parce que si je les perds, je réponds plus de moi, Weasley, et ça je te le jure..."

"Peut-être que ta femme bluffe... Elle t'a attendu 5 ans, ça montre bien qu'elle t'aime, non?"

Lloyd eut un rire sans joie.

"Je vais t'expliquer quel genre de femme elle est. Fulya, c'est le genre de femme forte et intelligente, qui a été à la fac et qui sait ce qu'elle veut. C'est le genre de femme qui déteste les voyous et les mauvais garçons. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour m'aimer malgré tout ce que je faisais...Elle m'a attendu pendant 5 ans, d'accord, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'attendrait pas un jour de plus."

Ron soupira.

"Je vois. Mais peut-être que ce rendez vous est juste... Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas t'enfermer à nouveau. En tout cas, j'ai rien à voir là dedans. Je pense qu'ils te laisseront un ultimatum pour trouver un emploi. Tu en as un ?"

Lloyd détourna le regard.

"Je fais ce que je peux..."

Ron se passa la paume sur le visage.

"Tu veux pas retourner en prison mais tu es encore dans ce genre de trafics ?"

"Non, j'ai plus touché de drogue ! Je le jure, mec... C'est...je fais rien de mal. Ecoute, je travaille 10h par jour dans un vieux garage... Tiens, tu vois l'état de mes mains ? C'est juste que...je pense pas que mon employeur m'ait déclaré. Je veux pas le balancer, alors ne me demande pas où c'est, mais..."

"Ok, ok... Je laisse tomber. On fait comme si on s'était pas vu aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Allez, rentre chez toi, Lloyd. Et arrête de paniquer. Il faut _vraiment _que tu trouves un autre moyen pour te défouler que cogner tout ce qui bouge. Vraiment..."

* * *

One may think we're alright,

_On pourrait penser que nous allons bien_

But we need pills to sleep at night,  
_mais nous avons besoin de pillule pour nous endormir_

We need lies to make it through the day,  
_nous avons besoin de mensonge pour passer la journée_

We're not okay...

_Nous n'allons __**pas **__bien..._

But that's one thing I will never...one thing I will never...say to you.

_Mais c'est une chose que jamais... une chose que jamais...je ne te dirai._

Etant petite, Schérazade avait grandi dans une lamentablement fausse définition du bonheur.

Elle avait un an lorsque la guerre de son pays contre l'Irak avait commencée, et durant cette époque, elle avait été persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand bonheur que celui d'entendre l'appel à la prière de la mosquée la plus proche, encore une fois. D'avoir survécu, encore un peu...

Mais en dehors de ça, elle aurait pu être relativement heureuse, en Iran. Son père était un homme tolérant et bon, sa mère une femme forte et cultivée.

Ellse souvenait de son indignation face aux conditions de vie de la femme. Sa mère portait le voile, ou plutôt le hijab, mais elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle le faisait non par obligation, mais par volonté personnelle. Qu'il ne fallait pas forcer celles qui ne se sentaient pas bien ainsi... Elle était contre l'abaissement de l'âge légal du mariage pour la femme à 9 ans, elle ne voulait pas accepter que les transports en communs ne soient communs qu'aux hommes d'un côté et aux femmes de l'autre.

Elle n'était pas la seule du pays à penser ainsi : il y avait eu, parallèlement à la révolution iranienne et la guerre contre l'Irak, une longue bataille des femmes, priant pour que la prochaine révolution soit la leur.

Schérazade n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vérifier cela par elle même.

Alors que les violences sur la population, les morts, les massacres et les viols atteignaient leur apogée, son père avait décidé qu'ils devraient partir.

Son père faisait partie de ce mouvement de "fuite de cerveaux" si caractéristique de l'Iran. Il avait étudié à l'université de Téhéran, et savait qu'il serait bien accueilli par le Royaume Uni, comme tous les autres...

C'est ainsi que Schérazade arriva en Europe, à 8 ans.

Puis elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin découvrir le vrai bonheur.

Elle avait étudié, sans voile. Elle avait découvert son don pour la magie.

Mais ses parents en furent chamboulés...

Comment cela pourrait-il être compatible avec leur religion, le fondement de leur vie, leur guide, le sens à tous leurs actes ?

Schérazade avait été heureuse de pouvoir fuir à Poudlard.

Elle aimait ses parents, et ils s'entendaient toujours bien. Ils se voyaient toujours... Mais ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Plus jamais.

Puis, à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle était devenue journaliste. Parce qu'il y avait trop de choses qui méritaient d'être racontées. Parce que les autres pensaient tout savoir, mais ils n'avaient rien vu...

Mais elle avait vite compris que le bonheur, c'était relatif.

L'être humain est fait ainsi.

Quelqu'un qui ferme les yeux de soulagement en entendant l'appel à la prière grésillant de la mosquée, presque couvert par les éclats d'obus, sera heureux lorsqu'on lui tendra un plat de gheymeh bademjoon...

Mais peut-être pas quelqu'un qui vient de manger un bon rosbif.

Elle avait également compris qu'on s'intérressait plus à la météo ou circulation locale qu'aux conditions de vie de l'autre côté de la manche.

Alors elle s'était adaptée, et intégrée. Elle n'avait plus cherché à imposer l'injustice de son passé et s'était contenté d'écrire des petits articles qui rendraient les lecteurs satisfaits. Puis finalement, elle était devenue comme eux.

Tout le monde a ses problèmes. Sa mère disait que "Allah donne autant de force que de problèmes."

Alors, Schérazade avait découvert les problèmes de coeur en rencontrant l'amour.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pleurerait pour un garçon, ou même qu'elle tomberait amoureuse. Mais Harry Potter avait accompli d'autres miracles plus impressionnants, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était temps pour elle de tirer un trait sur lui. Elle ferait comme les autres femmes faisaient pour oublier leur premier amour... Et elle l'oublierait.

En attendant, son patron lui avait demandé d'écrire un article sur la prétendue nouvelle avancée importante de l'affaire Poudlard. Il était absolument impératif que le Sorcier du Matin soit le premièr journal à publier quelque chose de mordant à ce propos, et qu'il ait le maximum de détails.

En effet, depuis la chute de Voldemort, la révélations de Harry Potter concernant les dessous de l'affaire - du moins certains des dessous - avaient été fait au cours d'une interview accordée au Sorcier du Matin. (C'était d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Harry et Schérazade s'étaient rencontrés.)  
A l'époque, la gazette avait le quasi monopole du journalisme, et cette interview signa en quelque sorte la fin de son règne. LEs révélations concernant les manipulations des médias y furent cinglantes, et celles sur les influences exercées par le gouvernement sous entendues. Les sorciers se détournèrent peu à peu de la Gazette pour se consacrer à une autre édition journalistique jusque là ignorée, qui en devint ainsi le concurrent direct et acharné.

Les lecteurs n'avaient pas réellement conscience de la lutte sans limites entre ces deux journaux, qui, finalement, rajoutait du piment et une pointe de scandale aux publications.

Le supérieur de Schérazade lui demandait donc de décrocher une interview exclusive, et avait insisté : "C'est d'une importance CA-PI-TA-LE".

Néanmoins, elle se sentit trop honteuse de retourner à l'appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant des années pour jouer de sa relation privée avec Ron, et préféra prendre un traditionnel rendez vous à son bureau.

Elle fut ponctuelle, comme d'habitude, et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

"Oui ?"

Elle entra et tenta de sourire. En vain.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent en la voyant entrer dans le bureau. Il eut un mouvement nerveux et renversa son agrafeuse, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme assis face à lu.

Ce dernier se leva, et déclara :

"Je repasse plus tard."

Il sortit en adressant un regard inquisiteur et noir et Schérazade. C'était un homme très séduisant, à la couleur de peau métissée mais aux yeux étrangement clairs. Pourtant, sa beauté, qui aurait pu être douce et charmeuse, semblait presque agressive dans son regard qui semblait défier en permanence.

Il referma la porte sèchement, et Schérazade dut faire face à Ron.

"C'est toi la journaliste envoyée par le Sorcier du Soir ?"

"Harry ne t'avait pas dit que j'étais journaliste ?"

Ron fit non de la tête.

Elle soupira en marmonnant pour elle même :

"Mais s'en rappelait-il seulement...?"

Ron eut un nouveau mouvement nerveux, puis remit de l'ordre dans ses dossiers machinalement.

"Assieds toi."

Elle obtempéra et sortit une plume et un parchemin. Il fallait rester professionnelle et oublier qui elle avait devant elle, oublier cette tentation mordante comme une bouteille de Jim Beam posée devant un ivrogne, à savoir demander à Ron comment allait son meilleur ami...

Mais il ne fallait pas non plus en faire trop : elle décida d'abandonner tout vouvoiement éventuel.

"Bien, je dois recueillir tes propos concernant l'affaire Poudlard... Ton supérieur a annoncé à la presse que l'affaire avait connu une _avancée importante et probablement déterminante pour l'avenir_. Est-ce que tu peux nous donner plus de détails ?"

"Une équipe spéciale à été créee pour cette affaire. Une équipe qui se penchera dessus 24h/24, et se trouvera à Poudlard fréquemment."

"De qui est composée cette élite et quelles sont les compétences de ses membres ?"

"J'en suis moi même membre : je suis donc brigadier Major, et responsable de cette affaire depuis le début. Il y a également Megan Flicker, dont les facultés magiques spéciales nous seront très utiles. Il y a Hermione Granger, professeur d'arithmancie, que vous connaissez déjà probablement depuis sa renommée à l'issue de la guerre, et enfin Harry Potter, que je ne présente plus."

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Harry Potter ?"

Ron eut un sourire à la fois amusé, fier et compatissant.

"En personne."

Schérazade n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir quelques secondes pour savoir ce que ça signifiait : l'évènement de la communauté magique, un véritable sursaut médiatique, un enthousiasme, soulagement pour la population et un enfer pour elle. Le rédacteur en chef ne manquerait pas de lui faire mendier une interview...

Elle eut une lueur dans le regard qui fila un mauvais préssentiment à Ron. Mais elle ne changea pas de ton et demeura neutre lorsqu'elle demanda :

"Ne pouvons -nous pas considérer la création de cette équipe comme un mouvement médiatique visant à aveugler la population quant à l'immobilité absolue de l'enquête ?"

Ron eut besoin de quelques secondes pour encaisser la question. Sous ses airs calmes et professionnels, elle avait clairement voulu lui donner un coup blessant, qui aurait pu le mettre K.O. s'il n'avait pas connu ses faiblesses et la vraie raison de ce changement d'attitude caché.

"Pourquoi ? Harry Potter n'a t-il pas eu maintes raisons de prouver qu'il était plus qu'un outil médiatique ?"

"Cela signifierait donc que le travail fourni par les brigadiers depuis quelques semaines était inutile et cela en raison de leur incompétence ? Tu penses que les 4 membres de cette élite feront mieux que ces dizaines d'hommes ? Tu penses que tu as dénichés les_ nouveaux élus _?"

"Je pense surtout avoir dénichée la nouvelle Rita Skeeter !" S'emporta Ron, oreilles rougissantes.

"Rita Skeeter écrivait des mensonges. Je suis en train de _poser des questions_."

"Des question rhétoriques n'en sont pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu n'avais jamais lu un de mes articles, pas vrai ?"

Ron soupira.

"J'ignorais que tu étais journaliste, je te rapelle."

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

"Et bien tu vas vite t'en rendre compte..."

Leur duel oculaire fut interrompu rapidement par des coups frappés à la porte précipitamment, et le stagiaire entra en trombe dans la pièce, essoufflé, lançant à la volée :

"Major Weasley, vous devez absolument vous rendre à Brixton, il y a eu un horrible massacre, une prostituée s'est retrouvée..."

Il s'interrompit comme s'il avait reçu une balle de tennis dans la gorge en voyant la jeune femme assise face à son supérieur, une plume à la main, le fixant avec l'air du tigre devant sa proie.

"Désolé..."

Il referma précipitamment la porte et Schérazade écrivit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre le plus rapidement possible, puis se leva d'un mouvement compulsif.

"Je suppose que c'est la fin de l'entrevue ? Et j'ai bien été ravie, Ronald, vraiment, et j'espère qu'on aura à nouveau l'occasion de collabor..."

"Je t'interdis de te rendre sur les lieux, Schérazade ! Je dois d'abord..."

"Pardon ? Tu m'interdis de me rendre à Brixton ?"

Elle écrivit quelques mots sur son parchemin.

"Tu sais que ta réaction est très anti-démocratique ?Pourtant, ton ami et toi étiez les premiers à plaider en faveur de la liberté de la presse, il y a quelque temps, à ce que je sache ? "

"Schérazade, ne joue pas avec ce milieu, ça pourrait coûter les vies de nombreuses personnes..."

Elle eut un rire glacial, et laissa tomber sèchement son tas de parchemins sur le bureau dans un grand bruit brutal.

"C'est mignon, il veut jouer au flic gentil..."

Puis toute trace de sourire s'effaça, et sa voix claqua :

"Si ce milieu existe et prolifère, c'est justement parce qu'on l'IGNORE, Weasley ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu es peut-être devenu comme ces pourris de l'ordre qui cherchent juste leur confort personnel et veulent passer pour des héros en ne foutant rien... Je crois que tu ne veux pas vraiment que ce milieu disparaisse, parce que si tu le voulais _vraiment_, tu resterais pas derrière ton bureau, à recevoir ses protagonistes pour discuter de ce qu'ils ont fait ! Tu serais sur le terrain, comme les journalistes, tu leur laisserais la parole au lieu de leur faire la morale ou de leur expliquer leurs droits en prison, tu..."

"Ces gens VOLENT, VIOLENT, et TUENT, Schérazade ! Tu voudrais que je prenne un thé avec eux en discutant de leurs problèmes ? Leur donner raison et justifier leurs actes, ce n'est pas les aider ! "

"Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que les enfermer en racontant à la communauté magique qu'ils sont des attardés qui font le mal pour le plaisir du mal, ça les remet dans le droit chemin ? Ca ne fait que réconforter les gens dans leurs clichés, Ronald !"

"Arrête de me juger, de juger le travail que nous fournissons ici, tu n'as AUCUNE idée de tout ce que nous faisons ! Tu veux la verité ? La vérité, c'est que c'est ta tête à toi qui est pleine de clichés à propos de la méchante brigade... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, dans ton pays, mais sache qu'ici, ce n'est pas la même chose !"

Un lourd silence s'abattit après l'exclamation de Ron, dont le visage était à présent cramoisi. Il était debout, avait les mains posées à plat sur le bureau, penché vers elle dans l'attitude du professeur criant sur son élève.

Elle eut une moue dégoûtée, puis hocha la tête avec lenteur.

"Très bien."

Ron se redressa et perdit de sa superbe. Il se mordit la lèvre et déclara :

"Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton pays..."

"Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je considère toute cette partie de la conversation comme un entretien personnel, rien ne sera publié en dehors de ce qui concerne Poudlard."

Elle sortit en claquant la porte si fort que Ron dut attendre quelques instants avant que ses tympans ne s'en remettent.

* * *

Lorsque Ron rentra ce soir là, il tomba directement sur Megan qui l'attendait en se rongeant les ongles d'un main, l'autre fermement accrochée au dernier numéro de la Gazette. 

"Qu'est-il arrivé à cette prostituée ? Ron dis moi tout !"

"Ceci est une affaire que je n'ai pas le droit de..."

"Arrête tes conneries, Ron, bon sang !!"

Elle lui jeta le journal à la figure, et provoqua un sursaut qui le tira de sa torpeur liée à la fatigue.

Puis il remarqua ses cernes, les plis sur le Tshirt de Ron qu'elle avait enfilé en guise de pyjama, ses courts cheveux en désordre, ses yeux humides et gonflés.

Il soupira. A quoi bon cacher ça à Megan ? Cela ne ferait que causer sa mort à elle aussi, puisqu'elle ne se contenterait se sortir et aller sur les lieux pour vérifier elle même. Après tout, c'était de là qu'elle venait...

"Ils l'ont tuée, Megan... Ils l'ont violée, brûlée, puis..."

"Non..." Gêmit-elle douloureusement.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve collé contre le mur et glissa jusqu'à se retrouver accroupie, la tête réfugiée dans ses bras. Sa voix parvint comme un murmurre lorsqu'elle demanda :

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Nous ne connaissons pas son identité..."

"C'était une rousse ? Avec des cheveux très bouclés, un grain de beauté près de la clavicule ?"

Ron déglutit et laissa passer un silence pour demander le plus calmement possible.

"Tu la connais ? Tu pourrais l'identifier...?"

Mais Megan devint complètement immobile et silencieuse. Ron se pencha à ses côtés pour la toucher de l'index, et lui passer la paume dans les cheveux.

"Si tu es capable d'identifier cette femme, nous devons...Megan, s'il te plait, il faut absolument... Ses proches méritent de connaître la vérité..."

Megan releva la tête et afficha un visage cramoisi et trempé. Elle avait une grimace qui le déformait.

Ron avait vu les grimaces des douleurs les plus fortes : le visage de quelqu'un sous un endolori de Voldemort, le visage de quelqu'un qui regarde ses amis mourir, celui d'une femme qui regarde son mari partir à la guerre, ou celui de sa mère qui les regarde, Harry, Hermione et lui...

Mais jamais il n'avait vu un visage qui affichait autant de souffrance que celui de Megan à cet instant précis. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que la douleur est plus grande lorsque la culpabilité s'y mêle...et il y avait beaucoup de culpabilité dans l'expression qu'elle affichait.

Elle déclara simplement :

"_Je _suis son unique proche, Ron."

Puis elle se leva et s'enferma dans la chambre qui avait été celle accueillant le brigadier, et qui lui appartenait désormais.

* * *

Hector trempa son doigt dans l'eau de la baignoire pour vérifier qu'elle était à la bonne température. 

Mm... Il faudrait la réchauffer encore un peu, estima t-il. Hermione se détendait mieux dans les bains les plus chauds.

Puis il vérifia que les téléphones étaient débranchés, et que le dîner était près. Tout était parfait.

Il entendit enfin le bruit de la clef de sa petite amie dans la serrure, et la rejoignit dans le couloir. Même le timing avait été bon. Il eut un sourire ravi.

"Bonsoir ma belle"

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle eut un soupir fatigué et s'étira.

"Bonsoir Hector... Si tu savais comme je suis _fatiguée_. Entre mes cours, j'ai dû étudier tous les emplois du temps à Poudlard pour déterminer quels alibis étaient bons...J'ai fait coincidé les absences et les retards, les sorties de cours pour besoin urgent, les oublis et ommissions éventuels des professeurs..."

Elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures, et Hector posa une épaule contre la porte.

"Et est-ce que cela été fructueux ?"

"Disons selectif... Ca a permis de discréditer complètement nombre de personnes.Il me reste maintenant à interroger ceux qui ne le sont pas..."

Il passa derrière elle et lui massa les épaules. Instantanément decrispée, elle ferma les yeux un moment, alors qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille :

"Justement, je t'avais préparé un bon bain chaud, je savais dans quel état tu serais..."

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

"C'est adorable... Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois encore corriger un tas de copie, puis je dois bachôter pour une conférence destinée à ceux qui préparent leur doctorat, puis..."

Il l'arrêta d'un baiser.

"Je suis vraiment de plus en plus convaincu qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien. Vas-y, pendant que je met la table, d'accord ? Tu t'occuperas de tout ça après..."

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiante.

"Est-ce que tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Est-ce que tu es en train de préparer le terrain ?"

Il sourit.

"Non."

"Est-ce que ta mère viendra dîner bientôt ?"

Il rit.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça."

"Mm... C'est juste parce que tu veux un câlin, alors...?" demanda t-elle avce un sourire moqueur.

"Non plus. Sinon, je t'aurais plutôt proposé de venir avec toi dans le bain, tu ne crois pas ? Mais bien entendu, si tu estimes que tu ne peux plus attendre toi même, je ne te refuserai pas ça..."

Elle eut un rire amusé, et Hector se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

"Je veux juste que tu te détendes, chérie. Depuis que ce brigadier a frappé à la porte, tu es vraiment un paquet de nerfs ambulant, je ne comprends pas..."

Elle entendit le bruit de la vaisselle qu'il préparait et se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Finalement, un bon bain lui ferait du bien.

"Pourtant il n'a pas l'air bien méchant... Est-ce que tu as une dent contre lui ? Votre collaboration ne fonctionne pas bien ?" Demanda t-il d'un ton léger, toujours en tripotant la vaisselle.

Hermione se déshabilla et entra dans le bain.

Il était parfait... La bonne température, les bons parfums, mousseux, relaxant... Pourtant elle sentait que ce ne serait pas efficace tant qu'Hector poursuivrait cette conversation.

Mais plus encore, elle ne pourrait se relaxer en continuant à lui mentir...

"Notre collaboration..." Répéta -t-elle faiblement.

Elle entendit Hector se déplacer dans la cuisine, sans doute mettant la table.

"Oui, ça ne va pas ? Tu sais, si cette histoire t'use trop, rien ne t'oblige à continuer, Hermione. Tu en as déjà tellement fait pour la communauté, tu as droit d'avoir une vie normale..."

"Non, je pense que je pourrais supporter tout ça, j'ai toujours été habituée à travailler beaucoup."

"Alors quel est le problème ?"

Hermione soupira. Non, vraiment, elle aurait détesté qu'on lui mente ainsi, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

"Le problème, Hector, c'est que... Tu t'en rappelles, de ce garçon qui m'avait tellement fait souffrir ?"

"Un peu que je m'en souviens. Tu étais effondrée, à l'époque...Tu arrivais aux cours avec des yeux gonflés."

"Et bien ce garçon, c'est Ron...Et c'est _ce _brigadier..."

Sa voix diminua tellement qu'elle aurait pensé qu'il n'avait pas entendu, s'il n'y avait pa eu cet énorme bruit de vaisselle cassée lorsque l'assiette lui échappa probablement des mains.

Hector se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle croisa son regard révolté et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait définitivement pas se relaxer de sitôt.

"Pardon ? Je... je crois que j'ai mal entendu, du moins c'est un peu ce que j'espère."

Elle fit non de la tête.

Les épaules de Hector s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

"Je suppose que tout allait trop bien entre nous..."

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna à la cuisine. Les bruits de vaisselle devinrent plus secs, plus rapides. Elle appuya sa tête contre la baignoire, prit une longue inspiration et sortit du bain. Elle se sécha et se rhabilla, et le rejoignit.

La table était prête. Il avait préparé son repas préféré, avait sorti une jolie vaisselle, et avait préparé du jus de citrouille fait maison.

Oui, tout allait trop bien pour que ce soit vrai...

Elle s'assit face à lui, et il se contenta de dire :

"Bon appétit."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, peinée, et fit :

"Parle moi, Hector, s'il te plait."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Apparemment, toi, tu n'as pas estimé utile de m'en parler plus tôt, donc je ne vais pas insister là dessus..."

Il évitait son regard et mangeait en mâchant rapidement.

"Je n'ai pas osé, Hector. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais..."

Il posa son verre sur la table brutalement, l'interrompant ainsi sèchement.

"Non, ce n'était pas stupide. C'était même très intelligent de ta part, parce que figure toi que je..."

Il s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre violemment, puis dirigea son regard si sombre sur les yeux de Hermione.

"Ca ne me plait pas. Pas du tout, Hermione. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je suis sensé t'attendre à la maison pendant que comme par miracle, ce mec débarque à nouveau dans ta vie et décide que vous allez collaborer pour une affaire criminelle ?"

"Je ne ressens plus _rien _pour lui Hector, je te l'assure. Travailler avec lui, ça ne me fait rien... Je t'aime, _toi_. Lui et moi, c'est fini."

Il posa sa fourchette et se pencha vers elle.

"Laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose, Hermione. Les hommes ont ce truc qui s'appelle la fierté, et qui est souvent démesuré. Ca ne fait pas plaisir à un homme que sa femme retourne travailler avec son ex qu'elle a aimé comme une folle et pour qui elle a tant pleuré, et surtout si elle le lui a caché pendant un certain temps. Même si elle essaie de faire passer ça plus facilement avec un _je t'aime_."

Elle posa sa fourchette à son tour.

"Bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je laisse tomber cette affaire, que j'abandonne Poudlard, que j'estime que toutes ces morts, ces enfants, ces parents, ne sont rien à côté de ta fierté ?"

Il posa son coude sur la table, ses lèvres se collant à son poing fermé alors que son regard se détournait d'elle. Une lueur venait d'y disparaître, et Hermione sut qu'elle allait beaucoup regretter cette conversation.

"Je comprends."

Mais elle voyait parfaitement dans son attitude qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il comprenait _mal_.

"Hector, cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Je suis folle de toi, je te l'assure... Mais... tu mesures l'importance de cette affaire ? Cela ne nous concerne plus que nous deux, ou Ron, ou... C'est au dessus de tout ça."

"Bien sur. C'est au dessus de nous tous, c'est pourquoi vous devez résoudre ça ensemble, tous les deux. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Je comprends, Hermione, crois moi..."

Il se leva de table et sortit de l'appartement en refermant la porte d'entrée avec douceur.

Hermione regarda l'assiette encore pleine qu'il avait laissée, et n'essaya même pas de refréner ses larmes.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle était certaine d'avoir mal corrigé les copies, et que sa conférence serait ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle entendit Hector rentrer plus tard dans la nuit. Elle l'entendit s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, et il y resta toute la nuit.

Le matin, elle alla l'y rejoindre et le regarda. Il était encore endormi.

Elle détailla son visage, sa barbe négligée, ses cheveux bruns épais, ses cils immenses, ses épaules larges, jusqu'à ses grands pieds.

Il était sincèrement beau à regarder... il était adorable, compréhensif, attentionné. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, ils avaient les mêmes goûts, le même métier...

Etait-ce définitivement _trop _bien ?

Elle sortit plus tôt de son appartement, ce matin là, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa guider par son impulsion jusqu'à la maison de Harry. Elle sonna, et fut heureuse de tomber sur Ron, qui ouvrit calmement, en caleçon, brosse à dent dans la bouche.

"Qui c'est ?" Fit une voix féminine, avant que des pas précipités n'apportent la jeune brune qui s'était présentée chez Hermione un soir. Elle était vêtue uniquement d'un Tshirt de Ron qu'elle connaissait bien - ce Tshirt qu'elle avait toujours détesté, celui des supporters des canons de Chudley, d'un orange qui jurait avec la couleur des cheveux de son propriétaire.

Voyant apparaître Hermione, la jeune femme soupira un "oh" déçu et retourna à ses occupations.

Ron la fixa un moment, abasourdi. Puis il demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens voir Harry ?"

"Non, c'est toi que je viens voir. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud, je voulais que tu le saches."

"Pardon ?"

"Oui. Tu es un salaud. Tu as vu que cette affaire Poudlard a détruit ton mariage, et tu es venu à ma porte pour me l'apporter avec un sourire, me demandant si je ne voulais pas t'héberger puisque tu étais à nouveau célibataire, comme si je n'attendais que ça..."

"Oh, oh, oh, attends..."

"Non je n'attends pas. Salaud."

Elle lui administra une énorme gifle. La trace rouge apparut presqu'immédiatement sur la joue du rouquin à la peau pâle. Les yeux de Ron étincelèrent de colère, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première gifle qu'il recevait de sa part.

"Je suis un salaud ? Et bien tu es une tarée, ma vieille. Je sais pas ce que tu as mangé, ce matin, mais ça ne te réussit vraiment pas... Tu penses que je t'ai amené l'affaire Poudlard pour briser ton ménage ? Tu penses vraiment que c'était ça, ma motivation ? Arrête, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi qui dises un truc aussi _bête_, Hermione ! Mais si tu crois vraiment que c'est ça... Alors laisse tomber. Démissionne tout de suite, maintenant."

Il remit sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche et croisa les bras. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût, puis déclara, index tendu d'un air menaçant :

"Je résoudrais cette affaire, Ron... Je la résoudrais, mais crois moi, lorsque tout sera fini, je serai toujours avec Hector, et je te détesterai toujours autant..."

Elle recula, alors qu'il déclara dans un marmonnement confus à cause de la brosse à dents qui lui barrait les lèvres :

"Parfait. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur."

Puis il claqua la porte.

Mais évidemment, derrière cette façade, il se sentait mal. Encore pire que le jour où sa rupture avec sa femme s'était officialisée, encore pire que le jour où la porte s'était ouverte sur Hector, encore pire que le jour où il avait entendu Harry pleurer discrètement dans sa chambre, encore pire que quand il avait appris que la prostituée assassinée était l'amie de Megan.

Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, il n'avait cessé de croire que Hermione et lui, c'était encore possible. Et elle, elle avait voulu lui adresser un coup blessant, un électrochoc pour anéantir tout espoir en lui.

Le pire, c'était qu'il y croyait encore...

"Qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait ? Waouh, elle en avait contre toi la brunette, tu as une de ces traces, sur la joue..."

Ron ne daigna pas répondre et alla finir sa toilette

* * *

Megan se leva du lit en regardant l'homme dormir paisiblement. L'alliance à son doigt brillait sous la lueur du réverbère filtrée par la fenetre. Encore un connard marié insatisfait. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, un peu plus, peut-être. Il était laid, et il n'était pas riche. elle était sure qu'il devait être le genre d'homme qui économise en cachette durant tout un mois afin de s'offrir sa gaterie mensuelle... 

Méprisable...Peut-etre autant que elle.

Elle enfila rapidement sa mini-jupe et son débardeur, en grelottant. Tout ce qu'il avait pu leur offrir était une chambre pas réchauffée dans un miteux motel du quartier. De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien. Ils auraient été dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, elle n'aurait pas moins tremblé. Des spasmes de dégout gagnaient son corps, comme deux mains qui se seraient emparées de ses épaules pour la secouer vigoureusement, lui ordonner de se réveiller, de regagner la raison...

A quoi bon ? C'était trop tard. Une fois qu'on était entré dans ces histoires, on ne pouvait plus en sortir. _Vouloir_ en sortir n'avait plus aucun sens. Arrêter de vendre, ou plutôt de louer, le seul bien qu'on possède ? Pourquoi faire ? Il est déjà si sale, si usé, si intouchable... Seuls des connards tel celui endormi entre les draps puants pouvaient caresser une femme comme elle.

Foutu pour foutu...

Elle s'empara de son sac imitation Louis Vuitton, et sortit sans un regard de plus pour la chambre. Elle mit son manteau, et s'enroula d'une écharpe. Comme si la chaleur qui gagnerait son cou, jusqu'à l''étrangler, permettrait de lui faire oublier la nudité de ses cuisses.

L'homme barbu à l'accueil siffla sur son passage, le coude posé sur le comptoir. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Tout ce qui comptait est son sac. Il ne devait pas valloir plus que 4£, mais contenait pas moins de 1500£...

Le fruit de son « travail » de plusieurs nuits. Le produit de sa honte, l'enfant de ces nuits passées avec ces hommes. Il n'effacerait pas sa saleté, il ne me permettrait pas de la consoler de sa dignité sacrifiée, mais il lui permettrait de survivre. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Mais dans ce sac, il y avait aussi sa vie. Car il y avait la part de Salif. Salif prenait la moitié. Il prenait toujours la moitié... Et s'il ne prenait pas la moitié, il prenait votre vie.

Elle serra le sac contre son cœur, comme un bouclier contre le froid de l'hiver. Elle traversa les rues, ses talons s'enfonçant dans les flaques d'eau, trempant ses pieds. Rien n'avait aucune importance. Elle voulait regagner son appartement miteux, s'y cacher, prendre une douche glacée, puis brûlante, puis pleurer, jusqu'à ce que elle s'endorme...Comme chaque nuit.

« Hey, beauté ! »

Elle accélèra le pas. Encore un drogué, ou un alcoolique... Ce n'était pas grave. Lorsqu'elle aurait tourné l'anglé et gagné l'avenue, il la laisserait. Elle devait juste se dépecher...

« Attends, ne t'enfuie pas comme ça ! Je veux juste... »

Elle accélèra encore. Ses talons glissèrent, manquèrent de la faire trébucher, et heurtèrent les trottoirs dégoulinants d'eau de pluie et de saleté.

« Allez, quoi ! Tu as du satisfaire plus d'un mec, nan ? Un de plus, un de moins... »

Elle était encore tellement de loin de l'avenue, de ses passants, de ses voitures, de son éclairage !

Ici, dans une de ces ruelles abritant toute la racaille de Londre, elle n'était personne. Juste une protituée. Il pourrait la violer, la tuer, tout le monde s'en ficherait. La brigade des sorciers, la police des moldus, personne n'y pourrait rien...

« Tu commences à m'énerver, TU SAIS ? »

Cette fois, elle courut carrément. Elle se foula la cheville avec son grand talon. La douleur l'envahit, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle ne la méritait pas... Elle continua de courir, tout en enlevant ses chaussures et jetant derrière elle. Avec un peu de chance... Peut-être les prendrait-il en pleine tête... ?

Elle ne sut même pas si cela arriva. Elle courut, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'eau, écrasant toute sorte de déchets, des gouttes brunes éclaboussant ses cuisses...

« AHHH ! »

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux tellement soudainement qu'elle cria autant de surprise que de peur et douleur.

Il la jeta à terre avec violence, et lui mit un coup de pied.

« Tu te crois trop bien pour moi, c'est ça ! »

Un second coup de pied l'atteignit au ventre.

« Je vais t'apprendre, moi ! Espèce de sale... »

Les coups et insultes plurent. La pluie ruissella. Elle pleura. Elle encaissa. Elle ne lui dit rien, elle ne le supplia pas.

Elle pensa qu'il défoulait toute sa haine, son malheur sur elle. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de cogner quoique ce soit depuis longtemps, et qu'il faisait d'elle son souffre douleur.

Elle pensa aussi qu'elle allait mourir là, ce soir.

Un terrible sanglot lui échappa, et il fut etouffé par le bruit des moteurs de voitures qui passaient à quelques mètres de là. Le plus ridicule était sans doute qu'il lui aurait fallu juste une poignée de secondes pour atteindre l'avenue...

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'elle se résignait de plus en plus, les sirènes d'une voiture de police déchirèrent la nuit et dominèrent tous les autres bruits. Son agresseur sursauta, et se retourna fébrilement vers l'avenue. Il paniqua, lui donna un dernier coup, lui arracha son sac et s'enfuit.

C'était stupide, parce les sirènes s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Elles n'étaient pas venues pour elle. C'était totalement prévisible. Mais c'est ainsi : ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher fuient toujours dans ce genre de situation.

Elle resta là, allongée, le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche, des douleurs à des endroits tellement diverses qu' elle n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Car si elle ne le faisait pas par elle-même, personne ne viendrait lui tendre la main...

Sa main plongea dans une flaque, son poignet trembla, mais elle se relèva. Elle redescendit sa jupe, et se traina hors de la ruelle.

Elle atteignit l'avenue, la tête tourbillonant. Elle pensait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir.

Chaque goutte de pluie l'assomait un peu plus. Elle pensa à son appartement, de l'autre coté de la ville. Mais c'était beaucoup trop loin... De plus, la clef était dans le sac...Bien sur, elle pourrait toujours défoncer la porte. Mais pour ça il lui faudrait de la force physique, et celle qui était à sa disposition ne lui permettrait même pas de se porter...

De plus, son appartement finirait par être envahi par les hommes de Salif. Et ces derniers ne se contentaient pas de tabasser : ils s'assuraient qu'il resterait sur vous une trace qui ne partirait jamais, afin que vous vous souveniez à tout instant que Salif prendrait ce qui lui était dû, d'une façon...ou d'une autre.

Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, de se reposer, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Pour que sa tête arrête de tourner, pour vomir le sang dans ma bouche.

Les passants l'ignoraient, cachés sous leurs énormes parapluies noirs. Ils traversaient à toute vitesse, ayant pour unique but de se réfugier chez eux. Son regard vacilla, de la buée le recouvra, elle sombra peu à peu...

Un grand bruit la fit sursauter, et elle ouvrit les yeux tellement subitement qu'elle crut que ses paupières s'en décolleraient. Elle était en sueur, et Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce, baguette tendue.

Elle reprit son souffle et lâcha :

"T'es moins crédible en caleçon."

Il abaissa sa baguette avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar..."

"Belle déduction. J'ai rêvé de cette nuit qui m'a conduit ici."

"Oui, j'imagine que ça devait être le pire jour de ta vie que celui où tu as été condamnée à vivre sous le même toit que moi."

Elle sourit sans répondre. Le silence poussa Ron à se rendre compte de sa quasi nudité et de celle de MEgan, et le mit mal à l'aise. Sa voix fut moins impressionante lorsqu'il bégaya :

"Bon, et bien...je vais te laisser alors...à moins que ton agresseur se soit caché sous ton lit, tu as l'air d'être en sécurité..."

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Ron dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se pencha vers son oreille alors qu'il lisait son journal, et déposa une bise sur sa joue à la barbe naissante.

"Je te remercie, pour tout à l'heure. C'était inutile, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention".

Il sourit et fit un geste désinvolte de la main, avant de retirer des gouttes qui étaient tombées de ses cheveux vers le cou du rouquin.

Elle s'assit face à lui et prit une gorgée de son thé, et grignota une brioche posée non loin.

Il posa son journal, et détailla son visage du regard quelques instants. Puis il proposa d'un ton léger :

"Ca te dirait qu'on prenne un petit déjeuner plus original, ce matin ?"

"Oui, chef ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? Tu vas me préparer des pancakes ?"

Il fit non de la tête, se leva et lui tendit la main.

"Transplanage d'escorte" S'expliqua t-il alors qu'elle la saisissait.

"J'ai...tu veux dire que je vais _sortir de cette maison _?"

Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

"Oui, sauf si tu es inquiète...Mais tu ne risques rien avec moi."

"C'est une blague, ou quoi ?"

Elle serra sa main le plus fort possible.

Lorsque l'impression qu'un fil l'attrapait par son nombril s'arrêta et qu'elle put enfin recommencer à réfléchir, Megan ouvrit les yeux sur une terrasse élevée très haut, au dessus de falaises imposantes auxquelles se cognaient des vagues furieusement, alors que l'écume éclatait comme un feu d'artifice.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit quelques tables posées ça et là, et des serveurs qui s'affairaient autour d'une maigre clientèle.

"Waa. Où est-ce qu'on est ?"

"A Aberystwyth !" S'exclama t-il, fier de lui.

"Si tu le dis..."

Elle alla s'assoir à la table la plus proche du bord de la terrasse, fascinée par le paysage.

Ron se rappela de la fois où il avait amenée Nathalie à cet endroit. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait plus de succès qu'avec Hermione - qui avait le vertige - mais Nathalie n'avait pas apprécié les tables bancales à cause desquelles son petit déjeuner s'était renversé sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'épouser ou de séduire, et c'était plutôt agréable.

"Hey regarde ça, Ronnie. Ils ont des pancakes dans leur menu."

Elle lui tira la langue et en commanda. Il demanda la même chose, et Megan se tourna vers lui pour demander avec un air curieux :

"Ton ami part travailler tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Il est auror."

"Oh, arrête. Tout le monde sait que les aurors n'ont plus rien à faire depuis la chute de Tu- vois- de- qui- je- parle. Ils sont des chasseurs de mage noir, sans mage noir, ils n'ont plus grand chose à chasser...tu vois le truc ?"

"Et bien visiblement ils ont encore beaucoup de travail. Ils doivent s'occuper de la prévention, ou je sais pas..."

"Et ils font appel à leur meilleur auror, Harry Potter, pour ça ? Moi je dis qu'il anguille sous roche."

"Moi je dis que tu devrais laisser Harry Potter et plutôt te pencher sur le dossier que je t'ai donné sur Poudlard."

"Je l'ai lu, figure toi. J'attends notre première réunion pour savoir quoi en faire."

"Parfait..."

Le serveur leur apporta la commande. De la sauce au chocolat dégoulinait de leurs pancakes, et de la fumée s'en échappait.

"Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas au travail ?"

"Je travaille pas le lundi..."

Elle se crispa immédiatement.

"Qui va s'occuper de Jenny ?"

Jenny était la rousse assassinée. Ron avait beaucoup appréhendé les conséquences de sa mort sur Megan, mais après sa réaction du soir, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'en parlait pas, n'y faisait pas allusion et ne semblait même pas affectée.

Mais Ron commençait à la connaître... et savait que ce n'était bien sur qu'une façade. Elle portait son deuil au fond de ses pupilles, et gardait sa peine pour elle, jalousement, comme si c'était un ultime hommage à son amie. Elle était le genre de femme qui gardait tout pour elle. Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle était franche et directe, mais elle préférait éviter les grandes confidences.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, Meg'..."

"Non, tu ne sais pas, Ronnie. Jenny s'est faite crâmée _à cause_ de moi. Salif n'a pas ordonné qu'on la brûle par hasard, c'était un avertissement qui m'était destiné. C'est de ma faute. Ces connards l'ont brûlée simplement parce qu'elle _me _connaissait, tu vois le truc ?"

Ron pinça les lèvres.

"Je sais, Megan..."

"Alors pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas de ça ?"

"Je fais ce que je peux, Megan, mais j'ai des limites. Tout le monde sait que le numero uno de Londres, celui qui est à la tête de tout ce banditisme, c'est un certain Salif. Mais il a assez d'argent pour vivre dans un riche quartier de Londre, pour se payer une maison plus grande que celle du ministre et surtout pour supprimer toute preuve pouvant remonter jusqu'à lui. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça"

"Je sais. Moi je ne suis pas en train de te demander de l'arrêter - ça c'est une utopie, personne ne le pourra jamais - mais je te demande de la venger de ceux qui ont trouvé utile de fourrer leur sale bijou de famille en elle."

La lueur dans ses yeux vacillait de plus en plus, ses poings posés sur la table tremblaient.

"Ces chiens qui peuvent tuer une inconnue juste pour lécher les bottes de Salif et se faire un peu d'argent, en profiter pour tirer un coup à l'oeil."

"Nous ferons de notre mieux Megan, je te le promets."

Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle n'était pas non plus le genre de femme à croire les promesses et s'en émouvoir.

"Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, Megan. Nous allons travailler ensemble..."

Elle eut un air dédaigneux.

"Pff...Je ne ferais jamais confiance à un homme."

Ron sourit.

"Tu vas me sortir les vieux clichés...?"

"_Clichés _? Je n'ai pas connu un seul homme qui ait fait un truc bien."

"Vraiment ? Et ton père alors ? Il t'a fait, non...?" Rappela t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

"Mon père a contribué à la venue au monde d'une ratée. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il s'est dit qu'il fallait corriger ça. Alors il a essayé de m'éduquer avec des petites techniques marrantes. Du genre m'entourer la tête de mes draps plein d'urine lorsque je faisais pipi la nuit. MAis il s'est rendu compte que j'étais un cas désesperé lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard à 13ans, et il m'a jetée dehors. C'est pas trop le genre d'homme qui t'incite à croire en la race humaine."

Ron déglutit et murmurra :

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas."

"Désolé de quoi ? Mon père n'était pas un mec exemplaire, ok. Il aimait un peu trop la bouteille, ok. Et ça lui montait trop à la tête, ok. Mais lui, il n'a jamais tué pour de l'argent, ou violé."

Elle s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et lui sourit calmement. Ron répondit à son sourire et régla la somme dûe, avec un élégant pourboire.

"Waa. Ca fait bizarre de voir un pourboire sur une table."

Il se levèrent et sortirent de la terrasse, décidant instinctivement et sans concertation de se promener vers la plage.

"Je ne sais pas avec quel genre d'homme tu es sortie."

Elle éclata de rire.

"En vrai, tu sais très bien..."

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent. A la fréquenter autant, il lui arrivait d'ublier d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était à ses côtés. Il avait commencé à la voir comme une amie collocatrice...

"MAis...sérieusement, Megan, tu n'as jamais eu de...vrai fiancé ?"

"Si.Un seul. Je suis restée avec pendant 7 ans. Mais il a pris perpétuité, et il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas me demander de l'attendre..."

Elle lui lança un regard amusé en grimpant sur un rocher à quelques mètres de là.

Ron la regarda un instant, un peu secoué par l'information. Il finit par la rejoindre, et s'assit à ses côtés, bien qu'ils soient un peu à l 'étroit sur le rocher.

"Et comment c'était, avec lui ?"

"Il était... si je devais le décrire avec 5 adjectifs, je dirais qu'il était viril, protecteur, beau, violent, et despotique."

Ron hocha la tête pour acquiecer, un sourcil levé.

"C'est un profil intérressant, même si ça fait pas trop gendre idéal..."

Elle rit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Et puis il avait un peu trop tendance à me confondre avec un punching ball."

"Il te battait ?"

"Un peu qu'il me battait."

Elle se leva avec difficulté mais réussit à tenir en équilibre sur le rocher. Elle leva son T-shirt et montra quelques cicatrices réparties ça et là sur son abdomen.

"Et pourtant, je l'aimais... Il passait la moitié de ses nuits avec moi, et l'autre moitié en garde à vue, il me refaisait le portrait à sa sauce dès qu'il était saoul ou que je lui disais ses 4 vérités, tout l'argent grâce auquel il me nourrissait était de l'argent sale, mais je l'aimais comme une dingue. Il était mon homme à moi, mon idéal à moi... C'est stupide, hein ?"

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à retrouver sa position initiale.

"Tu es... bizarre."

"Les femmes ont un petit côté sadique. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elles seraient toutes lesbiennes."

Ron fit semblant de réfléhcir à la question.

"C'est une analyse intérressante..."

Elle rit à nouveau, puis demanda :

"Et toi ?"

"Est-ce que je pense que les femmes devraient toutes être lesbiennes ? En fait non, ça ne m'arrangerait pas trop..."

"Non, est-ce que tu as déjà été si amoureux ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je l'ai été au point de supporter ce que tu as supporté... Enfin il y a aimer et se faire cogner, je préfèrerais ne pas confondre les deux..."

"Et aimé tout court ?"

"J'ai été marié, je te rappelle."

"Oh, tu n'aimais pas cette femme" Déclara t-elle, sure d'elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

"Vous avez divorcé à cause de quoi ?"

" Elle trouvait que je travaillais trop..."

"Voilà ma réponse. Si tu l'aimais, tu aurais fait en sorte d'arranger ça, au lieu de claquer la porte."

Elle claqua des doigts pour illustrer son point. Ron se tourna vers la mer et regarda un long moment les vagues échouer avec violence, rejetant sur la plage tout ce que les hommes avaient jeté en elles.

"Je suppose que tu as raison..."

"Et à part elle ?"

"J'ai aimé Hermione...Vraiment fort. Mais...on se disputait trop, beaucoup trop..."

"Et alors ? Mon mec et moi aussi, on se battait comme des boxeurs. Mais ça nous a pas empêché de nous aimer..."

"Mais toi, tu es plus forte, Megan. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi."

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et une goutte d'eau attérit sous l'oeil de Megan, qui plissa les yeux. Ron sourit et sauta du rocher.

"Ton père est moldu, je crois ?"

"Yep."

"Il est croyant ?"

"Affirmatif, chef."

"Ca te dirait qu'on aille dans une église, allumer un cierge pour Jenny ?"

Le regard de Megan s'adoucit et se voila d'un air triste. Elle sourit tout de même, et répondit :

"C'est une excellente idée."

Elle passa son bras dans celui de Ron et ils marchèrent le long de la plage jusqu'au village le plus proche, où ils trouvèrent une petite église vide.

Ils y penetrèrent, et lorsqu'il vit Megan se pencher vers les cierges pour s'emparer de l'un d'entre eux, Ron comprit qu'une certaine lueur disparaitrait de son propre regard, désormais.

Alors que les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle souriait à celle qu'elle venait d'allumer comme si c'était le regard de son amie, il sut que quelque chose venait de changer.

Car tout était évident, à présent. Tout était aussi simple que la conception de l'Amour qu'avait Megan. Il aimait Hermione, et c'était réciproque.

Megan attrapa la main de Ron et regarda le cierge jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit entièrement consumé.

Le soir, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Harry leur jeta un regard surpris.

"Vous étiez où, tous les deux ?"

"Dans une ville dont le nom est assez barbare pour ne pas mériter d'être mentionné" Répondit Megan d'un ton désinvolte en retirant son manteau.

La nuit, une fois qu'ils furent couchés, Ron entendit un grincement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

Il eut un sursaut et s'empara de sa baguette posée sur la table basse près de la télé.

Une main légère et fine se referma dessus et l'incita à reposer la baguette. Il leva des yeux surpris.

"Megan ? Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres de Ron et se glissa tout naturellement dans le canapé, à ses côtés. Puis elle tourna son visage et souffla sur ses lèvres :

"Merci pour cette journée..."

Et comme si ce remerciement oral se devait d'être completé par un remerciement plus concret, et s'approcha encore et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Ron.

Ce dernier, tétanisé, resta immobile, déchiré entre sa faiblesse d'homme qui recevait les avances d'une magnifique femme, et son envie de la repousser, comme si cela constituait une trahison à l'égard d'Hermione.

Mais ce ne fut pas facile de réfléchir alors que les cuisses galbées et nues de Megan se frottaient contre les siennes. D'un passement de jambes aisé, elle se retrouva sur Ron et retira le T-shirt des canons de Chudley.

Le rouquin ne put que profiter de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue une si belle femme dans sa vie.

La beauté, c'est subjectif. Chacun ses propres critères... Mais certaines beautés sont indéniables.

Il trouvait Hermione magnifique, comme il avait trouvé Nathalie tout aussi belle.

Mais n'importe quel homme au monde dans sa position, face à une créature telle que Megan aurait eue la même réaction : il l'aurait entouré de ses bras, l'aurait serrée fort, l'aurait embrassée et lui aurait fait l'amour.

Celle de Ron ne fut pas bien différente.

Au réveil, il la regarda dormir dans ses bras en respirant profondément.

Il n'avait jamais vécu cela... Se réveiller le matin auprès d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne, avoir fait l'amour comme un fou avec celle qu'il considérait comme une amie...et qu'il continuait à considérer comme une amie.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre : il ne regrettait pas cette nuit. Cela avait été la nuit la plus intense qu'il ait eue, même sans sentiments profonds. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'expérience de Megan, ou sa beauté, ou sa sensualité, ou son passé, ou sa personnalité...

Mais après l'euphorie de l'extase, il ne lui restait que des doutes.

Qu'allait donc espérer Megan ? Une histoire sérieuse ? Une suite à cette nuit ?

Alors qu'il la fixait comme dans une prière silencieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux avec paresse.

"Hey...Salut."

Il tenta de sourire naturellement, mais ce fut difficile. Il se leva immédiatement du lit.

Se rendant compte qu'il était totalement nu, il sentit ses oreilles rougir alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il entendit les pas de HArry dans le couloir, et eut tout juste le temps de tirer d'un coup sec la couverture pour s'entourer le bassin, découvra ainsi le torse de Megan. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement sur le ventre.

Ron aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son ami ne voie pas cette scène : Megan au dos nu, allongée sur le ventre dans le canapé où Ron dormait, la moitié de la couverture sur le bas de son corps et l'autre moitié cachant l'anatomie intime de Ron.

Malheureusement, aucune force surnaturelle ne vint à son secours, et Harry eut un hoquet de surprise avant de faire volte face aussitôt qu'il vit la scène, se dirigeant dans la direction opposée.

Ron appuya la paume de sa main contre son visage, dépité.

Megan semblait plus mal à l'aise, et ses sourcils se froncèrent face à la réaction de Ron.

Elle s'empara du T-shirt orange et l'enfila, avant de tendre la couverture à Ron.

Il la remercia d'une petite voix et se refugia dans la salle de bain

Ce ne fut pas aussi simple qu'il aurait pu l'espérer, puisque la métamorphage le suivit impitoyablement.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le robinet de la baignoire, elle s'appuya contre la porte et demanda sèchement :

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Rien, je t'assure... Je suis juste un peu fatigué... Quelle nuit, hein ?"

Ne se fiant pas le moins du monde à son ton insouciant, elle le sondat du regard un long moment :

"Te sens-tu plein de remords, ce matin ?" Demanda t-elle finalement d'une voix ironique.

"Non, je ne ressens aucun remord."

Néanmoins, il détourna son regard du sien, ce qui ne conforta pas ses dires.

"Ecoute, Ronnie. J'ai fait les trottoirs pendant 7ans. Tu crois vraiment qu'une nuit dans le même lit, ça représente un engagement profond pour moi ?"

Se sentant immédiatement coupable, il se tourna vers elle avec un air sérieux.

"Ne parle pas de toi comme ça, Meg'."

Elle évita ses yeux et arracha une écharde qui dépassait de la porte.

"Je n'aime pas les conneries du lendemain, c'est tout."

"Ecoute... j'étais juste confus, d'accord ? Mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à t'éviter, tu...ça ne me plairait pas."

"Les mecs et leur charabia... Je _sais _que tu ne _m'aimes _pas, Ron. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'attends rien de toi."

"Je t'aime beaucoup, Megan."

"Peut-être. Mais tu ne _m'aimes _pas. Tu aimes certaines choses en moi. C'est ce qui fait la différence. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence..."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Meg."

"Alors mets toi dans la tête que... ce n'était pas un rencard trop rapide ou je ne sais quoi. J'en ai assez d'avoir à te rappeler qui j'ai été, Ron. Quand tu m'as ramenée dans ce resto hier, quand on a marché ensemble sur la plage, ou quand on allumé ce cierge...j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfilé les pantoufles en verre de Cendrillon, hier. T'es un mec bien, Ronnie. Je suis pas là pour te compliquer la vie. Est-ce que ça te poserait problème de m'avoir dans les pattes ? Il te suffit d'un mot, et tu entendras plus jamais parler de moi, je te le promets."

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Megan, je veux juste qu'on... continue comme avant."

Elle sourit.

"C'est parfait, parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux."

Elle eut un clin d'oeil et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Je pense qu'elle sera brève." 

Ron ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile posée devant lui. Hermione et Megan étaient assises face à lui, et Harry était adossé au mur derrière elles.

"Hermione a fini de vérifier les alibis de tous. Nous avons donc la liste des élèves à interroger. Il y en a 7. Lors des derniers interrogatoires, aucun n'avait semblé suspect, aucun n'avait de conflit avec l'une des victimes, et encore moins avec _toutes _les victimes. Peut-être que nous trouverons une faille cette fois ci, mais je n'ai pas beaucup d'espoir. Hermione et Harry, vous vous chargerez de ça. Et toi, Megan...tu vas interroger les amis des victimes. Nous devons absolument trouvre un point commun entre eux, je pense que ça serait une grande avance...Des questions ?"

Hermione avait les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un regard noir à Megan.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Harry et moi devons tous les deux nous occuper d'un travail inutile ?"

"Il faut absolument le faire. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas interroger les amis, nous aussi ? On peut très bien passer à côté de quelque chose dans ce cas là!"

"_Non_, puisque Megan s'en chargera."

Hermione claqua la langue. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ? Ron voulait lui donner le beau rôle simplement parce qu'il couchait avec. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi irresponsable... Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cette affaire n'avait pas été résolue.

"Bien, qu'elle s'en charge. Peut-être que Harry et moi pourrions également tenter notre chance si elle ne trouve rien."

"Oh, oh, oh. Attendez là, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Megan se tourna vers l'ancienne gryffondor, les lèvres pincées.

"Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est ça ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, justement, je ne vous connais pas !"

Megan claqua la langue à son tour, sans doute dans une imitation ironique de Hermione.

"Parfait. Weasley, laisser la madame se charger de ça, ok ? Je m'occuperai du _café_."

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.Ron soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?"

"Pardon ? Parce que c'est moi qui ai tord ? Ron, on la connait même pas, ta copine ! On était sensé réunir le trio de Poudlard, sans y incruster ta dernière conquête !"

"Ma dernière conquête ?"

Ses oreilles rougirent instantanément, et il jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été certaine que Ron et Megan couchaient ensemble, cela lui aurait suffi...

"Ecoute, Hermione. Les amis des victimes se confieront plus facilement à quelqu'un qu'ils penseront être de leur côté plutôt qu'à la brigade."

"Et donc ? Ils penseront que Megan est de leur côté ?"

"Elle est metamorphage, Hermione... Elle n'aura qu'à prendre l'apparence d'une élève."

Il y eut un léger silence. Hermione eut un soupir, puis elle acquiesça :

"Bien, je comprends mieux. Mais toute information prise par Megan sera à caractère non officiel, et donc irrecevable comme preuve."

"Peut-être, mais nous pourrons l'exploiter pour avancer dans nos hypothèses."

"Parfait. Je suppose que la réunion se résume à ça ?" Demanda t-elle d'un ton féroce, d'autant plus agacée par le fait d'avoir eu tord.

"Oui. Ou presque. Je pense que tu dois des excuses à Megan..."

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"Hors de question."

Harry eut un sourire amusé, alors que leur amie sortait du bureau, drapée de sa dignité.

"Hé, c'est révélateur. Hermione la déteste."

"Et c'est sensé être révélateur de quoi, exactement ?"

"De ses sentiments à ton égard."

Ron soupira.

"Ou peut-être qu'elle déteste tout ce qui se rattache à moi..."

Harry semblait ne pas avoir envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

"Ah peut-être bien, oui. Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai mon propre combat à mener..."

"Schérazade ?"

"Ouaip. Je vais voir Emma, son amie hospitalisée."

"Je croyais que tu n'avais plus assez de courage pour ce genre de chose ?"

"Cela necessite moins de courage que ce que je pensais."

Il eut un sourire, mais se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir :

"Au fait...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Megan et toi ?"

"Rien, apparemment..."

"Oh."

"Oui, je sais. Pour ce matin... Mais c'était juste... comme ça."

"Ah."

"Je déteste quand tu commences à émettre des sons qui ne signifient rien."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tout. Je vous retrouve nus sur le canapé de mon salon et tu me dis qu'il se passe rien entre vous, mais tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, donc..."

"Ecoute, c'est juste arrivé, d'accord ? Nous avions passé une bonne journée, et elle... elle a voulu la terminer en beauté."

"Jolie façon de formuler ça. Super classe. Tu devrais arrêter tes conneries, Ron."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de croire que c'est juste..."

"Ce que je crois n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'Hermione va penser, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne voit rien d'innocent là dedans."

"Ok. Hermione a été claire. Elle ne quitterait son Hector pour rien au monde..."

"Donc, tu abandonnes ?"

"Non, mais je refuse de me couper en 4. Si elle m'aime encore, elle..."

"Il faut dire que tu ne fais pas grand chose pour raviver la flamme."

"Elle est venue me gifler, l'autre jour. Et elle m'a juré qu'elle me détesterait quoiqu'il arrive. Elle non plus ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts..."

"C'est toi qui l'as quittée, je te signale."

"Ok, et je le regrette amèrement. MAis je pense que nous avons besoin de redevenir amis avant d'aller plus loin, et cela n'est pas sensé signifier que je ne dois fréquenter personne d'autre. Elle n'a pas droit de me faire de scène, pas vrai ?"

Harry rit.

"On parle d'_Hermione_, Weasley... Celle qui est venue casser un vase sur la tête de ta secretaire lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle t'avait proposé un massage."

Sur ce, il sortit, continuant à rire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

* * *

Harry avait toujours été un impulsif. 

Du genre à agir les yeux fermés sans penser aux conséquences de ses actions.

Souvent, cela lui avait été favorable et avait abouti à ce que les autres considéraient comme des actes héroïques. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise et le plongeait dans quelques reflexions quant à son propre mérite dans ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais cette fois, les conséquences ne pouvaient que le concerner lui, et lui seul, c'est pourquoi il fonça à l'hôpital des sorciers sans aucune hésitation.

Lorsqu'il vit l'accueil devant lequel se présentait une file d'attente aussi longue et excentrique que d'habitude, il commença à regretter son geste.

Mais ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la dame 45 minutes plus tard.

"Comment je peux vous aider ?"

"Bonjour, je cherche une patiente..."

"Quel est son nom ?"

"Mm... A vrai dire je..."

"Dites moi de quoi elle souffre, je vous indiquerai l'étage, je ne peux rien faire de plus."

"En fait, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle..."

"Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est encore un de ces gags, là ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration en réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible. Alors, il dégaina la seule carte qu'il ait en main, et tendit celle stipulant de son statut d'auror.

"Je vous demanderai de me prendre au sérieux. J'agis dans le cadre d'une enquête importante dont aucune détail ne doit être dévoilé, alors je vous demanderai de collaborer."

Les joues enflées de la dame rougirent.

"Mr. Harry Potter...je ne vous avais pas reconnu à cause de la casquette et des lunettes..." S'excusa t-elle timidement après avoir lue la carte.

"Oui, c'était un peu le but, en fait..." soupira Harry.

Elle rougit encore et demanda :

"Et comment puis-je vous aider ? Que savez vous sur ce patient ?"

"Patiente... Elle souffre d'une maladie incurable, et reçoit tous les samedis la visite d'une jeune femme. Type oriental, assez jeune, petite et mince."

La dame rééfléchit un moment, mais finit par répondre:

"Aucune idée. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre au département des maladies incurable..."

Elle lui indiqua la direction avec moults détails, puis lui adressa un sourire d'au revoir. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme de fierté d'avoir été utile à la comunauté magique.

Harry espérait qu'il se pardonnerait un jour d'avoir abusé de son pouvoir...mais se rendit vers la direction indiquée.

Il frapperait à toutes les portes, demanderait à chaque patient, mais finirait par trouver l'amie de Schérazade.

Ce devait sans doute être un jour de chance, puisque seules deux femmes étaient patientes dans ce département de l'hôpital, et l'une d'elle avait 82 ans...

Harry entra donc silencieusement dans la chambre de la seconde, après avoir fait apparaître un magnifique bouquet de sa baguette.

Elle se retourna assez vivement et eut un regard confus.

"Bonjour... Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de chambre, monsieur. Vous cherchez qui ?"

C'était une jeune femme de son âge, à la peau maladivement pâle, aux yeux clairs et dépourvue de chevelure. Elle était vêtue de la traditionnelle chemise des patients dans laquelle elle semblait se noyer, et toussait très souvent.

"Non, je ne me suis pas trompé...Enfin j'espère pas."

Mal à l'aise, il se tordit les mains en cherchant des yeux un endroit où s'assoir.

Il décida finalement d'aller lui serrer la main, mais elle se contenta de sourire :

"Désolée, je... j'ai un peu du mal avec ça." Fit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son bras.

"Oh excusez moi... pas de problème, je..."

Il fit un tour sur lui même.

"Je vais juste m'assoir là..."

Il se dirigea vers la chaise face à son lit, et s'assit.

"Je..."

Il posa le bouquet dans un vase, puis retira à nouveau sa casquette et ses lunettes, qu'il avait pris soin de remettre après avoir quitté l'accueil.

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas si Scherazade vous a déjà parlé de moi, je..."

Elle éclata de rire, puis fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Harry se leva immédiatement, s'empara du verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

Elle ne fut capable d'avaler qu'une minime quantité, mais le remercia d'un sourire.

"Si j'ai déjà entendu parlé de Harry Potter...? Oh, arrêtez..."

Elle eut un nouveau rire plus léger.

"Vous êtes dans tous les journaux. Et puis vous êtes le petit ami de ma meilleure amie...Ou du moins vous l'avez été, je ne comprends plus trop où vous en êtes, à présent."

Elle eut un froncement de - reste de - sourcil confus.

"Oui, moi non plus..." soupira Harry.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire réconfortant.

"Tout va s'arranger. Et mon nom est Emma."

"Enchanté. Je..."

Il s'interrompit, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara finalement :

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je... je pensais ne pas avoir la force de..."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne me devez rien. De toutes les fois où vous avez été hospitalisé, je n'ai jamais été à vos côtés, que je sache."

Il sourit :

"Ce n'est pas la même chose."

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et demanda timidement :

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de... de vous...soigner ?"

Elle comprit à son ton hésitant et honteux qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la maladie dont elle souffrait, et sourit une fois de plus :

"La magie en moi disparaît et emporte mon énergie vitale..."

"Oh."

"Il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. C'est comme si je devenais peu à peu une cracmole... Naître cracmol n'est pas dangereux. MAis perdre sa magie progressivement tue."

Elle conserva un sourire paisible tout au long de son explication.

"Oh." Répéta simplement Harry.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être si abattu, Harry... C'est l'issue de tout le monde. J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça..."

Elle jeta un nouveau regard, plus attristé, à ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? SChérazade ne vient que les samedis. Nous sommes Mercredi..."

"Oui, je sais... Nous vivions ensemble, mais elle..."

Il passa son index sur les dessins de la nappe posée sur la table.

Emma soupira, et commença :

"Vous savez, M. Potter..."

"Appelez moi Harry, s'il vous plait."

"Bien. Vous savez, Harry, Sché me parlait beaucoup d vous à vos débuts. Elle me racontait combien elle était heureuse avec vous... Puis un samedi, elle est arrivée en larmes, le visage gonflé. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle vivait avec vous depuis quelques temps, et que chaque jour, elle comprenait un peu mieux à quel point vous vous fichiez d'elle..."

"Croyez moi, je l'aime."

"MAis vous aimez Ginevra un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Emma avec un sourire compréhensif.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finit par se raviser.

C'était inutile. Il détestait les mensonges...

"C'est très différent... Ginny a été mon premier amour, la mère de mes enfants, elle..."

Il soupira.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça..."

"Harry, est-ce que vous souhaitez que SChé revienne ?"

"Bien sur..."

"Pourquoi ? Il semble que votre coeur soit déjà pris... Pourquoi vous obstiner à briser le sien ?"

"Je... je veux vivre avec elle, Emma ! N'est-ce pas de l'amour ? Pourquoi est-ce je devrais les comparer, ou choisir entre elles ? Comme Schérazade l'a si bien dit, ginny est morte !"

"Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, même pour le fameux Harry Potter. Mon amie n'est pas une roue de secours..."

Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et Harry accourut à nouveau à son chevet.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, Harry fit :

"On dit qu'on se rend compte de la valeur des personnes une fois qu'on les a perdues. Si elle me donne une autre chose... je la traiterai comme elle mérite, croyez moi, Emma."

Emma resta silencieuse et pensive un très long moment, mais un infirmier entra dans la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ce qu'elle en pense.

"C'est l'heure de votre repos, Emma... Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes arrivé un peu tard, vous allez devoir...Harry Potter! Oh, je suis honoré...mais..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" Sourit Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Emma : "Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps..."

Cette dernière finit par sourire à son tour :

"Et si vous repassiez samedi, Harry ?"

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et il s'en alla avec un sourire aussi paisible que celui de la jeune femme.

* * *

Lloyd réfléchissait, yeux plissés. Finalement, il rit et déclara: 

"Tu sais quoi ? Je sais pas ce qui pousserait ma femme à me quitter plus vite... Que je retourne en taule, ou que je reprenne contact avec Salif."

"Tu vas juste accomplir une mission pour la brigade."

Lloyd s'humidifia les lèvres, puis se pencha vers Ron avec un air très sérieux.

"Tu joues avec le feu, Weasley. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais embauchée une des racoleuses de Salif, et maintenant tu demandes à une vieille connaissance à lui de travailler pour toi... Tu crois qu'il y en aura beaucoup, dans son entourage, qui le trahiront ?"

"Tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié ce type, pas vrai ?"

Lloyd eut un rire.

"_Personne _n'a jamais vraiment apprécié ce type, de toute façon. Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que tu essaies de faire."

"Je te demande d'aller lui parler. Ce Salif est intouchable, je sais. Mais je veux coincer ses hommes, en particulier ceux qui se sont occupés de cette Jenny, et je suis certain qu'il les sacrifierait sans problème. Il faut juste quelqu'un qui sache lui parler."

"Je rentre pas dans ça. C'est fini."

"Lloyd, tu peux pas faire ça. Le juge a dit que tu devais trouver un travail, je t'en offre un."

"Je m'en fous du juge, ce qui compte c'est... tu sais ce qui compte vraiment."

"Je ne te comprends pas. Je _la _comprends encore moins."

"Je t'ai pourtant expliqué quel genre de femme elle était."

"Je croyais qu'elle voulait que tu restes à ses côtés."

"Elle veut que je sois un homme bien. Je crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir."

Ron se massa la nuque un moment, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

"Tu pourrais peut-être l'amadouer ? Je sais pas, moi, la convaincre, ou essayer de la calmer en..."

"En faisant quoi ? Des trucs romantiques ou en disant des mots doux ? Hey c'est une blague, major, ou quoi ?"

"Tous les hommes font ça..."

"Ah ouais ? Alors écoute ça : je lui ai dit je t'aime une seule fois en 12ans. Tu veux savoir à quelle occasion ? Je rentrais tous les soirs complètement défoncé. Je fumais, buvais, traînais avec mon clan...et je la traitais comme un objet. Un soir, elle m'a foutu un coup de poing et a fait ses bagages...Et là, j'ai compris que j'aurais du l'écouter quand elle me répétait " Hey, parle moi gentiment, connard!" Je suis resté devant la porte, en caleçon, à cracher dans le couloir de l'immeuble un vieux "je t'aime" avec mon haleine d'alcoolique alors que les portes de l'ascenceur se fermaient. Elle m'a répondu "Va te faire foutre !". J'ai fait en sorte que mes veines soient propres comme un sou neuf, et quand je suis allé la chercher chez sa mère et qu'elle a senti mon haleine fraîche, elle a accepté de revenir. Tu vois où je veux en venir, Weasley ? C'est pas le genre de femme qu'on amadoue avec des petits mots gentils, il faut faire ce qu'elle attend, c'est tout."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Que tu sois un homme bien ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à cette Jenny ? Ils l'ont tabassée, violée, mais ont bien fait attention à ce qu'elle soit vivante pendant qu'ils la brûlaient... C'est le genre de choses que demanderait Salif ? Non ! C'est un salaud, un bandit, ok, mais il a pas le temps pour ces conneries, Lloyd, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Un homme bien, c'est un homme qui fait en sorte que des salopards tels que ceux qui ont mis en scène tout ça soient punis."

Les yeux de Lloyd étincelèrent. Son visage fut crispé par le dégoût alors qu'il détournait le regard.

"Imagine qu'ils aient fait ça à ta femme, contre 250 livres."

Lloyd ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Puis il se leva et déclara en sortant :

"J'irai rendre visite à Salif. Je passe te voir."

* * *

I've got my throughest girl with me

_J'ai ma femme de toujours à mes côtés,_

She rides with me

_Elle est sur le front avec moi,_

the only moment we don't speak

_le seul moment où on ne se parle pas_

is during sex and the city

_c'est durant de Sex and The City,_

She gets Carrie's fever

_Elle attrape la fièvre de Carrie,_

But as soon as the show is over

_mais dès que la série est finie,  
_She's right back to be my soldier

_elle redevient immédiatement mon soldat  
_cause mammy's a rider

_Car madame est une battante  
_and I'm a roller

_Et je suis un ambitieux  
_Put us together, how gon' they stop both of us ?

_Mettez nous ensemble, comment vont-ils nous stopper ?_

All I need in this life of sin, it's me and my girlfriend...

_Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans cette vie de péchés, c'est moi et ma petite amie..._

03 Bonnie and clyde...

"La clef de tout, Lloyd, c'est les études."

Voila ce qu'elle lui avait répété, maintes et maintes fois. Il ne l'avait pa écoutée.

Il avait préféré prendre l'ascenceur plutôt que les escaliers. Enfin...cela dépend des points de vue. Selon elle, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Lloyd pensait que derrière chaque délinquant, chaque criminel, se cachait une absence.

Souvent l'absence d'un père. Comme le disait ce chanteur "grandir sans père, c'est dur. Perdre sa mère, c'est pire. T'as pas saisi ? Enlève la mer de la cote d'azur..."

Lloyd n'avait eu aucun des deux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'en souffrir vraiment, mais peut-être avait-il simplement enfoui cela en lui.

Il avait été plus touché par le fait d'être un cracmol, il fallait l'avouer. Dans sa fierté, dans son orgueil.

Cela était un sentiment que partageaient tous les cracmols. Et de façon plus globale, tous les exclus de la communauté magique. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins regroupés. Ca n'avait rien d'officiel, mais personne n'ignorait vraiment qu'ils étaient à Brixton.

C'était le quartier pauvre de Londre. A la fois pour les moldus et les sorciers. Concernant les moldus, c'était là où vivaient tous les afro-caribéens. Concernant les sorciers, c'étaient là où se trouvaient tous ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à intégrer la communauté magique.

Lloyd, orphelin, avait donc été accueilli chez sa tante, une infirmière noire, le genre de femme qui lutte chaque mois pour joindre les deux bouts. Elle avait sans doute espéré qu'il deviendrait un jeune homme reconnaissant qui prendrait soin d'elle plus tard... La pauvre dame avait vite déchanté.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. Un jeune cracmol afro vivant dans Brixton, là où la plupart arrête d'aller régulièrement à l'école à 14 ans...

Il n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. L'influence des potes...

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ses potes, ses amis, c'étaient ses frères. Il aurait tout donné pour eux, à cette époque. Son petit clan, toujours là pour l'aider quand il avait besoin d'argent, de cachette, ou de drogue...

Et puis il y avait cette camarade de classe. Le genre de fille première de la classe, origine ni anglaise ni noire, avec un nom bisarre, un physique banal, et une grande gueule.

C'était sa pote, elle aussi... Une fois, Lloyd avait eu un accrochage avec le principal. Ce dernier avait été trop loin... alors le jeune de 13 ans qu'il était, avait décidé de mettre le feu à son bureau.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir et s'était caché dans le placard du couloir. La fille de sa classe, Fulya, avait été la seule à voir la scène, car elle sortait justement de la salle d'étude. C'était la seule à rester aussi tard dans le collège pour faire ses devoirs...

Lorsque le proviseur était arrivé dans le couloir, furieux, il avait foncé directement vers le placard. Fulya s'était alors exclamée :

"Monsieur le proviseur, je l'ai vu, il est parti par là !" en montrant la direction opposée.

Les premiers de la classe sont toujours écoutés sans suspicion, allez savoir pourquoi. Comme si le fait qu'ils apprennent leurs leçon est une preuve incontestable du fait qu'ils méritent la confiance des autres.

Le proviseur l'avait écoutée, évidemment. Il l'avait même remerciée, avant de s'en aller en courant. Lloyd était sur qu'il avait couru ainsi dans les rues, jusqu'au quartier à côté, pour le rattraper...

Fulya était venue lui ouvrir le placard et lui avait mis une tape sur la tête.

"Tu es con, ou quoi ?"

C'était la même phrase qu'elle avait prononcée, une année après, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait l'école. Mais elle était restée son amie.

Elle, avait une soif de connaissance intarissable, l'envie de décrocher plein de diplômes, de devenir une femme cultivée, même si elle est issue du mauvais quartier.

Lui, il avait une soir d'argent intarissable, l'envie de devenir le genre d'homme plein de richesses, respectable, qui se ballade avec des grosses voitures et des bombes dedans.

Il se souvenait encore de leur conversation à ce sujet, il se souvenait de cette couversation, mot pour mot...

Il pleuvait ce jour là.

De toute façon, le soleil se pointait rarement, dans ce pays. Puis quand il se pointait, il ne brillait pas de la même façon, dans _ces _ruelles.

Peut-être était-ce du à la manière dont les murs gris des immeubles ternes assombrissaient les rues. Peut-être était-ce du à la mine distante et distraite des piétons.

Une voiture était passée. Rouillée et tremblotante, elle avait traversé à une allure précaire.

Une bande de jeunes traînait dans un coin, fumant et riant en mettant le feu à des baguttes magiques, probablement volées.

Fulya et lui étaient assis sur un muret, pas loin. Ils avaient encore 16 ans. Elle était au lycée, et lui... ne faisait rien.

Leur amitié était presque palpable.

Il venait de lui expliquer son point de vue, son désir d'avoir de l'argent, quels qu'en soient les moyens.

Une certaine incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Fulya lorsqu'elle répondit :

« On a pas d'argent, d'accord. Et alors ?! On n'en a jamais eu, comment ça pourrait nous manquer ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Fulya… »

« Non, je ne comprends pas, en effet. »

Elle lui adressa un regard furieux, et se laissa tomber à ses cotés sur le muret. Il tenta de la faire adhérer à sa pensée :

« Tu vois donc pas qu'on nous prend pour des moins que rien ?! On aura pas de diplômes, on a pas de famille, pas d'argent, pas d'avenir, rien ! Le seule d'endroit où _je _risque d'aller, c'est en taule… »

« C'est faux, et tu le sais bien ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ce soir ?! »

Il mit quelques instants à répondre, ses yeux clairs brillants sous la triste lueur du réverbère.

« J'en sais rien. Les choses ont changé, maintenant. »

Elle soupira furieusement, et laissa un vide planer entre eux. Elle lui avait dit plus tard qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était sur une barque qui s'éloignait, poussée par les vagues, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait que le regarder de la berge.

« Je vais te dire ce qui a changé : c'est toi. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être bien. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda sérieusement.

« Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'être celui que tout le monde voit »

« _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ce… »

Sa voix s'évanouit. De toute façon, les mots étaient inutiles. Il savait quelle était la question.

« Fulya…C'est pas une vie comme ça que je veux, moi. Entre allées et venues au lycée, pour finir par ne pas décrocher mon diplôme…Pff…Je veux devenir quelqu'un de grand, un mec qui en jette, un mec qui… »

« Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter sortir tes conneries… »

« Mais t'inquiète, je sais comment faire. »

« Quoi… ? »

« Ecoute, Ben m'a parlé d'un truc…Si ça marche, je pourrais empocher plein d'argent. »

« J'ai pas confiance en ces trucs où t'empoches plein d'argent en peu de temps… »

« C'est presque sans risque, t'inquiète !»

« Je te laisserai pas entrer dans un de ces plans foireux ! »

« Hey, on se calme. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te tiens au courant, c'est tout. »

« Lloyd, ça va… »

« C'est sans danger, je te dis ! Ben et moi, on va faire circuler la marchandise. C'est rien, ça va me prendre quoi, une demi heure ? Je vais juste servir de passeur. Et me faire plein de tunes. »

« Tu vas te faire coincer ! »

« Non. Fulya, t'es mon amie, mais tu deviens agaçante. Si tu veux rester dans ce quartier minable toute te vie, à attendre de te faire voler ou violer, c'est comme tu veux. Moi, j'en ai marre de la crasse, de la puanteur et du vieil appart' en ruine de ma tante. Je veux décoller, voir plein de billets, de bijoux, de belles filles… »

Fulya se leva d'un bond.

« J'ai froid. Je rentre chez moi. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, ne voulant pas avoir un regard de plus pour lui. Mais avant de tourner l'angle de la rue, elle se retourna tout de même une dernière fois.

« Tu savais te contenter de ce que tu as, avant. Tu étais optimiste et…maintenant, tu es obsédé par le fric. Je… »

Elle fit un mouvement de la main, comme pour balayer cette mauvaise nuit.

« …non, laisse tomber »

Et elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

Elle avait eu raison. A défaut de faire des allers et venues au lycée, il en avait fait en prison. Certains de ses potes l'avait laissé tomber, la plupart des bombes disparaissaient lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus leur offrir leurs magnifiques bijoux. La seule qui était restée à ses côtés avait été Fulya.

C'était elle qui avait conduit la voiture lorsqu'il fuyait d'un groupe de traficants qui voulaient lui refaire le portrait.

C'était elle qui avait travaillé pendant 2 ans et demi dans un vieux bar pour économiser de quoi lui payer un avocat potable.

C'était elle qui avait organisé les funérailles de sa tante.

C'était elle qui était venue le chercher après qu'une serveuse dans un bar l'ait drogué et dépouillé.

C'était elle qui lui avait préparé de la soupe et essuyé la sueur sur son front à chaque grippe.

C'était peut-être inévitable, finalement, qu'en ayant autant besoin d'elle, il finisse par en tomber amoureux. Il avait compris que pour qu'elle l'accepte, il lui faudrait arrêter ses trafics.

Pour elle, il s'était fait à l'idée de rester pauvre.

Elle entrait à l'université alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble. Ils avaient emmenagé dans un petit appartement. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Il l'aimait, mais... il était plutôt du genre à concilier amour et boisson. Pendant qu'elle était à l'université, il traînait avec ses potes. Le soir, quand elle rentrait, il était toujours avec ses potes. Et quand elle se couchait, encore avec ses potes...

Les disputes avaient commencées, incéssantes. De plus en plus fortes, aggressives, violentes... Puis elle était partie, et il avait découvert ce qu'était _vraiment _l'alcoolisme...

Essayer un bar différent chaque soir, se noyer dans les Jim Beam et la vodka, perdre ses clefs, casser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, s'écrouler à chaque tentative pour tenir debout, s'oublier soi même, ne plus se souvenir du nom de ses amis, ne plus reocnnaître aucun lieu, aucune voix, créer des bagarres, défouler son désespoir en se battant avec tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin...

Puis, il s'en était sorti. Comment ? En se rabaissant plus bas qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, à ses yeux... Il s'était rendu aux alcooliques anonymes, il avait du remettre en question toute sa vie, toute sa personnalité, tout ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait plus avalée une seule goutte d'alcool. Il était parti la chercher, et elle avait accepté de revenir.

Fulya le comprenait. C'était cela, la différence avec tous ses potes, avec toutes les autres filles... Elle le comprenait, ne disait rien.

A l'instant où il s'était présenté à la porte de sa mère, sans fleur ni chocolat, sans smoking ni sourire, avec les yeux baissés et les mains dans les poches, elle avait su qu'elle obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

Il était comme ça. Il ne pouvait dire des mots doux ou faire des trucs romantiques. De toute façon, Fulya n'aimait pas tout cela. Pouvait-il y avoir une plus grande preuve d'amour ? Il avait ravalée sa fierté, il avait fait des efforts...

Mais ça n'avait pas suffi. des vieilles histoires pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais été inculpé avaient refait surface...Et il avait été en prison, encore... Pour 5 ans.

Et il avait râté la naissance de son fils. Il avait râté les 5 premières années de sa vie. Il avait tout râté... Et il avait été absent aux moments où Fulya avait eu le plus besoin d'elle.

Mais cela n'arriverait plus. Plus jamais...

Il ne laisserait personne le séparer de sa famille. Ce fut la seule pensée qu'il avait en levant les yeux vers le 2ème étage de l'immense villa. Ses pupilles rétrécirent et ses paupières tombèrent lorsque le blanc étincelant de la demeure l'aveugla. Il baissa les yeux et regarda les larges colonnes postées sur le porche, puis les 2 voitures de sport garées dans l'allée, et le jardinier qui travaillait paisiblement.

Il sonna à la porte. Une vieille servante lui ouvrit, le fixa un instant, puis referma la porte. Sans doute le temps de consulter Salif, et elle revint pour le laisser entrer.

Elle lui désigna une pièce richement décorée sur sa droite.

"Monsieur ne devrait pas tarder."

Lloyd se sentait totalement dépaysé. Tout ce décor, ces gens, ces voitures ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'avait été - et ce qu'était probablement encore - Salif.

En réalité, tout cela correspondait parfaitement à l'image d'un nouveau riche, ancien pauvre, qui veut montrer ce qu'il vaut à présent en s'invitant dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

"Heyy ! Lloyd, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Marge ? Va nous chercher des crevettes, ou de ces trucs qu'on sert aux invités. Allez, vas-y." Il se tourna vers le jeune homme métisse. "J'aurais jamais cru te voir assis sur ce canapé, partenaire."

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'un canapé comme celui là t'appartiendrait, Salif. C'est quoi tout ce bordaile ?"

"Tout ça ? C'est notre rêve d'enfant à tous...Tu t'en souviens, quand on jouait au foot avec notre ballon crevé sur le terrain vague à côté du cimetierre ? Maitenant, j'ai de quoi acheter le club de foot de Liverpool...Ah non, tu soutiens Manchester, c'est vrai...Je me rappelle, on arrêtait pas de se battre à cause de ça. Tu m'avais cassé un bras et moi ton nez, le jour où il y avait eu match nul."

Lloyd l'écoutait en silence.

Physiquement, Salif n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours cette peau bronzée, toujours entièrement rasé, des yeux d'un noir rare, une machoire forte. En revanche, sa musculature était encore plus importante qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Lorsque les crevettes arrivèrent et que Salif eut la bouche pleine, Lloyd demanda :

"Tu trouves que ces canapés valent tout ce que tu fais pour les obtenir ?"

Salif perdit son sourire immédiatement. Il reposa sa crevette, s'essuya les mains et demanda:

"Et qu'est-ce que je fais exactement pour les avoir ?"

Lloyd soupira, et lâcha :

"Ecoute, je me fous de tes affaires, de savoir si c'est moral ou pas. Je suis venu parler de cette prostituée qui s'est fait cramé."

Il avala tranquillement.

"Pas eu vent."

"_Pas eu vent _? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle travaillait pour toi !"

"Laisse moi t'expliquer un truc. J'ai plusieurs entreprises, je fais affaire avec des gens dont t'as pas idée. J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de chaque racoleuse de Londre. Alors j'ai des mecs qui travaillent pour moi et qui font ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'ils me donnent une petite part de ce qu'ils gagnent, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je sais qu'il utilisent mon nom pour prendre une belle part pour eux même, mais je m'en fous complètement. Lorsqu'une prostituée se fait tuer, l'ordre ne vient pas de moi, mais de ces mecs. Dis moi le nom de cette racoleuse, je m'occupe de ceux qui lui ont fait ça."

"Une certaine Jenny. Cheveux roux et bouclés."

"Dans quel quartier ?"

"Brixton."

"Tu sais, en temps normal, j'aurais jamais permis à quelqu'un de venir se mêler de mes affaires chez moi...Mais je te fais cette faveur, partenaire, parce que tu es un ami d'enfance. Ceux qui ont fait ça feraient mieux de se trouver une nouvelle maison en Afghanistan. Considère cette affaire comme réglée. Et maintenant, mange. On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, toi et moi. "

Lloyd se leva.

"J'étais juste venu pour ça, Salif. Pas pour bouffer des crevettes ou apprécier ta déco."

"Ah ouais ? Dis moi, je sens du mépris dans ton regard... Je donne plus à mon jardinier que ce que tu gagnes en un an, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, partenaire ?"

"Je dis que le jardinage ne m'a jamais interressé."

"Je peux te confier une de mes sociétés. T'auras rien à faire, juste empocher l'or. J'ai besoin d'homme de confiance sous la main."

"Homme de confiance ? Tu peux trouver mieux que moi. Je me suis retiré de ces coups foireux."

"Ah oui...J'ai entendu parler de ça. C'était la blague du siècle, à un moment. Tu serais devenu _père de famille_...?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?"

"C'est vrai que t'as râté les 5 premières années de ton petit ? Parce que tu étais enfermé ?"

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

"Oh, arrête. Tu sais comment ils sont, en bas... Toujours en train de se bourrer la gueule dans les bars en racontant des choses et d'autres. Tiens, en parlant de ça... Tu as arrêté de caresser la bouteille ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais clean."

"Ouais... Tu as eu raison. Tu te rappelles de mon vieux alcoolo de père ? Tu sais comment il a fini ? Il s'était endormi sur les rails du train. Il paraît qu'il avait sa bouteille contre le coeur..."

Salif éclata d'un grand rire et avala une crevette. Lloyd le regarda sans rien dire, puis se redressa :

"Je ferais mieux d'y..."

"Bonjour bonjour..." Fit une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la jeune femme métisse qui était entrée dans la pièce.

"Hey, partenaire. Voilà ma femme."

C'était une jeune femme grande et fine, avec des formes typiquement africaines et une couleur de peau plus claire, témoignant de ses origines à la fois blanches et noires.

"Tu dois te souvenir de sa mère... C'était cette noire qui tenait une maison de..."

"Il faut vraiment que j'y aille" L'interrompit Lloyd, mal à l'aise.

"Ne vous sentez pas gêné..." Fit la femme avec un ton doux. "Salif est parfois vulgaire, j'y suis habitué, et ça ne me dérange pas. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut..." Elle caressa la machoire de son mari en passant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres "...tout le monde sais que ce sont les baies foncées les plus sucrées."

Elle adressa un sourire paisible à Lloyd en retirant sa main.

Ce dernier soupira.

"Ma femme m'attend."

Il adressa un signe de main au couple et sortit de la maison.

* * *

"Hey..." 

La tête de Schérazade a cet instant aurait pu lui sembler drôle s'il n'avait pas été la raison de cette expression faciale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je... je ne suis pas sur de la réponse."

Elle soupira.

"Mon amie est malade. Tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour elle et sortir d'ici ?"

"Il est venu me voir l'autre jour." Intervint Emma. "Je lui ai proposé de revenir, puisque l'infirmier l'a plus ou moins mis dehors."

Schérazade lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension puis soupira.

Elle ignora Harry pendant les quelques heures qu'ils passèrent dans la même chambre. Et lorsque le même infirmier revint les mettre dehors, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage... Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, et ça, il l'avait très clairement compris dès sa romance avec Cho Chang...

"Sché, s'il te plait... Si on allait prendre un verre ?"

"Harry, tu m'énerves. Tu connais ma réponse, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de refuser. Tu le savais depuis le moment même où tu avais franchi le seuil de cette foutue porte ! Alors ne fais pas semblant d'être inquiet..."

Il sourit et lui prit la main. Mais elle la retira sèchement, lui retourna un regard noir et le conduit jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Il s'assit face à elle, et proposa :

"Tu ne veux pas que nous allions... manger un morceau? Dans ce resto italien que tu aimes bien..."

"Non, je ne veux pas manger un morceau. Tu es venu pour parler, non ? Alors parle."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, à nouveau, et rassembla les particules de courage qui n'avaient pas été anéanties par le ton froid de la jeune iranienne.

"Sché...J'ai mis le doigt sur la différence entre Ginny et toi que je n'arrivais pas à... ignorer, et je te promets de travailler là dessus. Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison. Je prendrai un congé au travail, et nous recommencerons tout depuis le début. On reprendra a zéro... Et cette fois ci, tout sera parfait. Je te le promets..."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Quelle est cette différence, alors ?"

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Sché, tu me manques horriblement. Je me suis rendu compte que toute mon existence tournait autour de toi... Depuis que tu es parti, je... je n'ai plus que mon travail, et..."

"Harry, quelle est cette différence ?"

Il soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, même avec les plus belles paroles au monde.

"Tu sais comment j'ai perdu Ginny. D'une vieille malédiction lancée durant la guerre sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, et qui l'a détruite peu à peu... Tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Je me sens terriblement coupable, depuis des années... Je me dis que j'aurais du m'en rendre compte dès le début, et trouver une solution, que j'aurai du la protéger ou la tenir loin de cette guerre... Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Ginny n'aurait jamais accepté de rester totalement en dehors de la guerre..."

Sa voix s'affaiblit alors qu'il détournait le regard.

Les yeux de Schérazade étincelèrent d'une lueur inquiétante.

"Ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que Ginny était une grande femme forte et moi une pauvre lâche qui suis en angleterre parce que j'ai fuit la guerre, c'est ça ?"

"Sché..."

"Non, non, non attends. Il faut éclaircir ça, Harry. Parle clairement. Allons jusqu'au bout, tu veux bien, puisque c'est l'heure des explications... Donc comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Ginny, parce qu'elle a souffert comme une martyre alors que moi, j'ai choisi la facilité en fuyant ?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. C'est juste que ginny et moi, nous avons traversé des choses dont..."

"...dont je n'ai pas idée ? C'est ça ? Et même si c'était le cas, est-ce que c'est un critère pour apprécier ou non une personne ? est-ce que j'ai moins de valeur parce que je ne suis pas une victime de guerre ? Est-ce qu'il est impossible d'être intérressant si on n'a pas vécu de drames ?"

"Sché, je suis venu pour tout arranger, pas pour..."

Mais Schérazade était totalement hors de contrôle :

"Tu es venu pour PARLER, alors nous PARLONS, d'accord ? Bien, tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le coeur, alors c'est mon tour..."

Elle le fixa longuement, les yeux brillant de plus en plus. Ses pupilles étaient concentrées sur Harry, passant d'un oeil à l'autre, comme en espérant que l'un des deux finirait par contredire l'autre. Sa voix se fit plus basse lorsqu'elle commença :

"Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, HArry, et tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?"

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si elle voyait Harry réellement pour la première fois.

"Tout d'abord, je te rappelle que j'ai quitté mon pays à 8 ans. Explique moi ce qu'a fait Ginny entre 0 et 8 pour sauver la communauté magique ?"

Harry déglutit difficilement, mais comme prévu, ne fit pas de remarque.

"Ensuite, sache que la guerre que vous avez traversé n'a rien à voir avec celle à laquelle j'ai assistée. Je respecte tous ces morts et ces valeurs, crois moi... Mais s'envoyer de faisceaux de lumière à la figure, c'est pas comme regarder une bombe exploser sur un groupe d'enfants qui joue au ballon. J'ai vécu 8ans dans un pays dévasté par la guerre. Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre ce que c'est..."

Elle se pencha sur lui et sa voix s'abaissa encore.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que c'est que de regarder des squelettes sous les ruines des bâtiments, des flaques de sang, des membres éparpillés, des femmes torturées avec des coups de chaîne, alors que leur bourreau fait part de _clémence _en gardant le livre du Coran sous le bras, ce qui réduit ses mouvements ? Les seuls morts que tu as vu ressemblaient à des corps endormis paisiblement, la seule forme de souffrance que tu aies vue était celle infligée par une fine baguette en bois tendue à quelques mètres de distance ! Une guerre moldue, c'est pas le genre de guerre qu'on peut mener avec quelques stupefix appris en 3ème année... Je n'essaie pas de réduire l'atrocité de ce que vous avez vécu, Harry, crois moi, mais ne sous estime pas, surtout pas, celle de ce que j'ai vécu, moi."

"Schérazade, ce n'est pas..."

"Chut, chut ! Laisse moi finir... Maintenant, tu penses que j'ai fui tout ça pour mon confort personnel, que je n'aurais pas été assez forte pour le supporter ? C'est vrai. Tu as entièrement raison. Mais laisse moi te parler de ce jour où mon père a décidé que nous allions partir..."

Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau et reposa le verre bruyamment. Son visage avait rougi, et elle semblait etouffer.

"Mon père était sorti, il avait rendez-ous avec un des professeurs de l'université de Téhéran. C'était l'un des meilleurs élèves qui soit passé là bas, un véritable génie, un homme plein d'avenir... Il avait du me laisser seule à la maison, car ma mère devait se rendre à l'hôpital, pour aider les femmes enceintes. Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'être prises en charge par des medecins, tu comprends ? Pas le droit d'être vues nues par d'autres hommes que leurs maris... J'étais donc seule à la maison. Les autres enfants de mon âge jouaient dehors. Y'avait un nouveau jeu marrant, ça consistait à sauter entre les mines sans les faire exploser. Mon père m'avait interdit d'y jouer, va savoir pourquoi, et j'étais une fille obéissante. Il voulait que je reste à la maison et que j'étudie..."

SA voix devint rauque, et la première larme coula sur sa joue.

"J'ai donc lu mes livres sagement. Mais des soldats ont débarqué. Je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient, comment ils avaient pu attérir dans cette ville, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas simplement sur le front, mais la guerre durait depuis 7ans, et elle avait fini par s'étendre sur les civils..."

Elle eut un rire amer.

"Heureusement que j'étais restée à la maison, parce que tous les enfants dehors se sont fait exploser. Je les entendais tous prier... avant d'être fusillés. Les soldats qui faisaient ça étaient... c'était des humains comme toi et moi. Mais l'atrocité de la guerre rend inhumain, pas vrai ? Ils en avaient tous assez. Ils se disaient que s'ils commettaient assez d'actes répugnants, indignes et effrayants, l'un des deux camps finirait par céder, et la guerre se terminerait. Mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser plus de colère et de désir de vengeance... Peut-être que ces enfants sont morts en guise de représailles aux morts d'autres petits irakiens, ou peut-être que leur mort allait causer les pires tortures aux petits irakiens, je n'en sais rien... Mais moi, je restais à la maison, immobile. Peut-être que quelqu'un comme toi se serait levé, serait sorti de la maison, serait mort dignement après avoir essayé de les sauver ?"

Elle eut un nouveau rire sarcastique.

"MAis j'avais 8ans, et je me moquais bien de ma dignité. Mon seul but dans la vie était d'avoir la toute nouvelle poupée aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux pieds... Bref, une fois que tous les pleurs s'étaient éteints, ils ont décidé de piller les maisons. La notre était la plus belle, je pense. C'est là qu'ils sont entrés en premiers. Puis ils m'ont trouvés, assise sur mon canapé, mon livre dans la main. C'était le livre d'un écrivain américain... Sans doute le pire péché qu'on aurait pu commettre là bas à cette époque. Peut-être que si j'avais été en train de lire le Coran, tout se serait passé différemment pour moi ? Je n'en sais rien... Ils étaient plusieurs, et ils ont décidé de me punir. J'étais une sorte de traîtresse à la cause de l'islam à leurs yeux. Et ils m'ont punie..."

A présent, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et une noirceur que Harry n'avait jamais vue en elle s'était abattue dans son regard. L'horreur de son vécu, qu'elle avait si bien dissimulée jusque là, semblait imprégner la moindre cellule de son organisme, parcourant son corps de spasmes de dégoûts.

"Lorsque mes parents sont rentrés le soir, ils m'ont trouvée évanouie. Les traces sur mon corps montraient que je m'étais débattue comme une furie. Mais les traces de sperme et de sang sur mes sous vêtements montraient clairement ce que j'avais subi, et...ils ont décidé qu'il était temps de quitter le pays, puisque..."

"Schérazade, tais toi, je t'en pris" Souffla Harry.

Il avait le souffle court, les mains abattues sur son visage, cachant ses regrets - maintenant qu'il comprenait combien ses paroles avaient pu lui paraître déplacées. Mais Schérazade poursuivit impitoyablement :

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être une victime de guerre comme Ginny, Harry, crois moi. Je suis désolée, parce que j'aurais largement préféré avoir été dehors avec les autres enfants, ce jour là."

Elle se leva si subitement que sa chaise chancela. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'être paralysé d'horreur. Il se leva à sa suite, et lui attrapa le bras fermement.

"Ecoute moi bien Schérazade. Ce que tu viens de dire m'a surpris, et je ne cache pas que ça attise énormément de...respect à ton égard en moi. Mais le respect que je te portais était déjà indéniable, et cela n'a rien a voir avec ce que je vais te dire à présent. Je t'aime, Sché. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier, de tourner la page, et de trouver une autre femme. Même si ça me prend des années, même si ça me coûte des efforts insensés, je ferai tout pour que tu revienne. Tu peux partir maintenant, mais tu n'as pas fini de me croiser sur ton chemin."

Puis il lui lâcha le bras, et elle continua sans même se retourner.

Mais Harry vit l'impact de ce qu'il avait dit à sa démarche plus incertaine et ralentie.

Sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'il soupirait, épuisé par cette rencontre.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce laborieux chapitre !!

Un vrai salad-bowl, hein ? j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez...sincèrement, j'angoissement énormément concernant vos avis.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, soyez direct et francs :) Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos conseils !


	4. Big girls don't cry

___Quand il ne reste rien d'autre que des larmes  
_  
**And there's not much justice in the world**

_Et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de justice dans le monde_

**And you've seen a thousand times**

_Et tu l'as vu des milliers de fois_

**That there's not much justice in this world**

Sous la lumière tamisée de son bureau, Ron sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Une fois de plus, il était seul avec Megan. cette dernière s'était avachie sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues sur le bureau du brigadier, les bras croisés, tête en arrière.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que c'est nul. Vraiment, en certains points, la justice de la rue est meilleure."

"Ne dis pas ça, Megan..."

"Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Un mec qui a violé un gosse de 4 ans, tu as beau l'enfermer pendant le reste de sa vie, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il a fait subir au gosse. Alors qu'en bas... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Ron soupira.

"Ecoute, je connais les failles de la justice mieux que quiconque."

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

"Je n'en suis pas sure."

Il se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il la fixa un long moment, comme s'il espérait qu'elle finirait par céder sans qu'il n'ait à s'expliquer. Mais cela n'arriva évidemment pas.

"Et bien écoute ça. Y'a eu cette histoire... Ce mec, qui avait un casier judificaire plein comme le compte en banque des Bizarr'sisters. Personne n'en voulait. Sincèrement, c'était un vrai raté, le genre de mecs qui n'est bon qu'à organiser des minables trafics qui ne lui apporteront pas une noise. Il se faisait coincer à chaque fois... un jour, il a eu affaire à une famille plutôt clémente. Ces gens voulaient lui donner une nouvelle chance. Ils l'ont embauché pour travailler dans leur ferme ou je ne sais quoi..."

Elle le regardait intensément, ses petits yeux plissés de concentration, comme jaugeant la portée de l'histoire que Ron lui racontait.

"Il a violée leur fille pendant des années. Des années... Mais un râté reste un vrai râté, pas vrai ? Il a fini par se faire coincer... J'étais le brigadier chargé de l'enquête. Je l'ai eu, tu vois ? Il a été arrêté, jugé. Il s'en est sorti comme une fleur. Toutes les charges à son égard ont été abandonnées, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pour son arrestation, nous avions eu recours au journal intime de la jeune fille, sans autorisation. Son avocat a insisté sur l'erreur de procédure, la _mienne_... Je me suis saoulé dans les bars chaque soir. Chaque soir, il me trouvait et était là, au fond de la salle, il me faisait servir un verre, puis levait le sien à ma santé...Classe, hein ?"

Megan fit éclater une bulle avec son chewing gum, et le claquement résonna aussi fort qu'un coup de revolver.

"Ouais, super classe. J'aimerais bien tomber sur ces jurés, un de ces jours. Ou sur ce juge qui a..."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Même s'il avait été condamné, ça n'aurait rien changé. Sa caution aurait été fixée à une somme astronomique... Mais du fin fond de sa prison, il aurait poursuivi la brigade, et donc le ministère de la magie en justice, pour avoir commis à son égard cette erreur de procédure. Le fait qu'il ait été traité injustement et différemment, aurait été une faille à la démocratie. Le ministère aurait été condamné à lui verser une grosse somme, qui aurait simplement permis de se payer un super avocat, faire appel et sortir. Belle démocratie, hein ?"

Elle eut un sourire amer.

"Magnifique. Tu vois, on revient à ce que je disais. Ca aurait dans la rue... on se serait passé de brigade."

"Oui. Mais si ça n'avait pas été dans la rue, tu serais peut-être partie de là toi aussi, pour retrouver Jenny et boire un verre avec elle."

"Salaud."

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que j'aime avoir le dernier mot, ça arrive si peu..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penserais de mon poing sur ton nez ? Ca n'arrive pas souvent non plus."

Il sourit, alors qu'elle reprenait une posture boudeuse.

"Allez, Megan. On est au dessus de ça, toi et moi. Ca aurait été mon ex femme, ou Hermione, j'aurais compris...mais toi, ce n'est pas ton genre de t'offusquer comme ça."

"Ouais, mais évite d'en profiter autant. Allez, debout, tu me dois bien un bon resto, pas vrai ? Tu sais, un de ceux où le serveur vient tirer ta chaise, ça me fait toujours tripper..."

* * *

Lloyd ouvrit distraitement sa boîte aux lettres. Il valait mieux qu'il jette les prospectus publicitaires avant que sa femme ne les voie et l'embarque dans l'un des multiples magasins pour les bibelots de la maison. 

Alors qu'il soupirait en voyant la dernière facture téléphonique, l'une des lettres tomba par terre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour s'en emparer.

Il referma la boîte, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers tremblants de l'immeuble.

Il appliqua la combinaison nécessaire à l'ouverture de leur porte d'entrée (clef enfoncée, puis secouée dans les sens, un coup de pied sur la porte à 10 centimètres du sol, puis maltraitance de la poignée. Fulya disait souvent que leur fils serait un homme le jour où il apprendrait à ouvrir cette porte...)

Il jeta le tas sur la table à manger et prit l'enveloppe simple sur laquelle leur adresse était soigneusement notée. Il la retourna pour voir celle de l'expéditeur.

Il fronça les sourcils d'autant plus. C'était l'adresse de Salif...

Il ouvrit le courrier et en sortit un tas de photos.

Les battements de son coeur accéléraient alors qu'il vit le cliché de son enfant jouant gaiement dans la cour de récréation de son école, prise depuis les grillages de protection.

Puis un autre, représentant sa femme au supermarché, un panier rouge rempli d'articles dans une main, et leur fils dans l'autre.

Encore un autre, un gros plan de leurs visages alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

En réalité, il y en avait deux identiques. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il les examine avec plus d'attention et ne remarque le point rouge sur leurs fronts. Une photo avec le point rouge - laser - sur le front de son fils, et l'autre avec le point sur celui de sa femme.

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Des menaces...?

Ainsi, Salif voulait jouer à ça...? Parce qu'il s'était mêlé de ses affaires...?

Mais il se rappela un détail. Il reprit précipitamment l'enveloppe et l'examina à nouveau.

Non, cette écriture n'était pas celle de Salif. C'était une écriture féminine. Et c'était parfaitement logique, car Salif n'était ni un hypocrite, ni du genre à jouer ainsi. Il allait droit au but. S'il avait voulu le menacer, il se serait pointé dans leur appartement en l'absence de Lloyd et l'aurait attendu avec un couteau sous la gorge de Fulya.

Non, c'était certain... Cette lettre avait été envoyée par la _femme _de Salif.

* * *

Scherazade soupira en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, sourcils froncés. 

Elle se détaillait de haut en bas, avec l'impression que les défauts et imperfections de son corps clignotaient.

Ses jambes trop maigres, son nez trop long, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux énormes, ses cheveux trop épais, ses épaules fragiles, ses...

"Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose."

Elle se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire.

"Non. Je me demandais comment je serais en robe de mariée."

"Mm. Oui, je vois. Ca m'arrive, aussi. Avec l'impression qu'aucun styliste au monde ne pourrait faire de toi une belle femme pour ce jour si important ?"

"Exactement."

"Est-ce que c'est urgent ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Cette histoire de mariage. C'est un moyen que Harry a trouvé pour se faire pardonner ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Et toi, est-ce qu'Hector t'en parle ?"

"Ces derniers temps, j'ai bien peur qu'Hector songe plus à me quitter qu'autre chose..."

Schérazade se détourna complètement du miroir et alla aux côtés de son amie.

"A cause de Ron ?"

"Oui. Ecoute, je sais que c'est compréhensible, et tout ça... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Hector de faire tant d'histoires."

Schérazade s'humidifia les lèvres.

"Tu sais...c'est un peu l'histoire de Harry qui..."

"Non. Non je t'interdis de dire ça. SChé, à partir du moment même où je me suis mise avec Hector, j'ai tout fait pour supprimer Ron de ma vie. J'ai brûlé nos photos, j'ai rendu ses cadeaux, j'ai jeté ses lettres, j'ai retiré tous les bons souvenirs que j'avais avec lui de ma mémoire pour les laisser dans une pensine. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, Sché !"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu vers toi, tu ne l'as pas repoussé."

"Bien sur que si ! MAis je me devais d'accepter de participer, pour cette affaire..."

SChérazade soupira et prit les mains d'Hermione.

"Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que ça ne t'arrangeait pas, même un tout petit peu, que ce soit Ron qui te demande ça."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche furieusement, outrée. Mais le regard de SChérazade s'assombrit, et Hermione détourna le regard.

"Bon...d'accord. C'était bien... Pour ma fierté, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais je dois avouer que ça m'a flatté qu'il regrette de m'avoir quittée."

"Hermione..."

"Non, SChé, je ne me sens pas prête pour _ça _!"

Toutes deux savaient ce que signifait le "ça". C'était avouer le petit quelque chose, la petite poussière de cendre qu'il restait de ses sentiments envers Ron, et en effet, Hermione n'était pas prête. Ni pour l'avouer à elle même, ni pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

"D'accord... Je comprends. Mais à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien, Hermione. Il faudra bien faire un choix, et décider lequel des deux coeurs tu vas briser - parce que tu vas bein devoir en briser un."

Hermione eut une moue boudeuse.

"Tu es bien placée pour donner des leçons. Tu trouves que ta situation à toi, elle a quelque chose de normal ?"

"Mm... Etre jalouse de l'ex de mon copain, ouais c'est assez banal."

"Pas si l'ex en question est morte" Signala Hermione.

SChérazade soupira.

"Je sais..."

"Est-ce qu'il te manque ?"

SChérazade y réfléchit quelques instants, puis eut l'air gêné.

"Tu veux la vérité ? Ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont ses bras..."

"Ses _bras _?"

"Oui. Même avant que je parte, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas...touchée."

Hermione joua des sourcils :

"En gros, tu veux coucher avec lui ?"

SChérazade rougit et marmonna :

"Voilà, c'est à peu près ça..."

"Mm. Donc..." Hermione s'assit aux côtés de son amie : "pour ces affaires, Harry est plutôt...doué?"

Schérazade la regarda en coin.

"Tu veux me tuer de gêne, c'est ça ?"

"Les occidentales _parlent _de sexe, Sché !" Plaisanta Hermione en levant les mains pour clamer son innocence.

"Les orientales aussi..." Soupira son amie. "Harry est bon quand il en a envie. Parfois, c'était totalement mécanique, et y'a eu des nuits où il m'a rendue complètement folle. Contente ?"

Hermione éclata de rire, alors que l'iranienne poursuivait :

"Venons en a Hector et Ron, tu veux ? Alors ?"

Hermione perdit immédiatement de sa superbe.

"Je refuse de les comparer."

"Oh mon dieu. Cela signifie que Ron était meilleur que Hector..."

"Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !"

"MAis tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus..."

"Je ne peux pas les comparer, ils ont trop différents, c'est tout."

"Allez, Hermione, je veux savoir !"

Elle soupira.

"Ron était plus... impulsif. Tout était dans le charisme, c'était le seul moment où il avait totalement confiance en lui, et cela me plaisait. Il était sur de ses mouvements, et...c'était étrange de sa part. Hector est plus calme, et...il ne raffole pas des nuits de débauche. Il est plus du genre tendresse et douceur."

"Et tu préfères quoi entre entre la douceur et la virilité ?"

"Hector est viril, SChé !"

"Bon, je me suis mal exprimée. Entre le macho et le bonbon ?"

"Tu trouves que tu t'es mieux exprimée, là ?"

SChérazade éclata de rire.

"Tu sais ce que je pense ?" Mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit :" Je pense que tu aimes Hector parce que tu sais que tu es sensée l'aimer, mais tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, Hermione..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu n'es pas le genre de femme qu'on séduit avec de la douceur et des attentions si charmantes. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, et tu sais que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse trouver. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, il y a une partie de toi qui est irresistiblement attirée par les imbéciles."

Hermione la regarda un long moment.

"Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête."

"Oups."

Elles soupirèrent.

"On est pathétiques."

* * *

**Questions I used to ask myself**

_Des questions que je me posais_

**Answers I needed now**

_Les reponses, j'en ai besoin maintenant_

**Problems seem so unsolvables  
**  
_Les problèmes semblent si insolubles_

**but nothing much bothers me now**

_Mais rien ne m'ennuie, à présent_

**Nothing bothers me at all**

_Rien ne m'ennuie_

Ce matin là, en buvant son café, Harry était d'humeur assez paisible.

Il lisait le Sorcier du MAtin, et même les mauvaises nouvelles de la Une ne réussirent pas à anéantir cette tranquilité.

Les pages dédiées aux potins sur les célébrités y arrivèrent.

Lorsqu'il vit son nom clignoter en caractères immenses, et une photo de Schérazade et lui souriants en dessous du titre : "le commencement de la fin", il comprit qu'il passerait réellement une mauvaise journée.

Tout d'abord, il lut l'article. Plusieurs fois. Ses dents se serrèrent de plus en plus à chaque lecture. Ron sortit de la chambre dans laquelle Megan dormait, ses yeux à moitié clos.

"Rien entre vous, hein ?" Fit Harry d'un ton mordant.

"Oh, oh, oh, on se calme. Tu as été payé par son père, ou quoi ?"

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir."

"Cette fille, c'est comme de la drogue. Tu sais que c'est mal, tu sais qu'à long terme ça te causera du tord, mais une fois que tu y as goûté...tu n'as pas envie de t'arrêter."

Harry soupira sans insister. Son ami passa derrière lui et vit à son tour le gros titre de la presse à scandale.

"Le commencement de la fin... Aïe."

"Je vais aller voir celui qui a écrit cet article."

"Euh...pourquoi ? Demander un démenti ? Enfin, je te rappelle que ce qu'il dit est _vrai_..."

"Ce mec connait plein de détails qu'il n'est pas sensé savoir ! L'amie malade, l'origine iranienne de Sché, le..."

"Faut pas être surdoué pour se douter qu'une fille qui s'appelle Schérazade est iranienne."

"D'accord, mais qu'elle soit née là bas durant la guerre contre l'Irak, que son père ait étudié à l'université de Téhéran, qu'ils aient immigré quand elle avait 8 ans, que..."

"Ok, ok, _d'accord _! Mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Ils travaillent pour le même journal. Elle a du lui raconter, c'est tout."

"Elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on écrive un article comme celui là sur nous !"

"Apparemment si."

"C'est justement ce que je veux vérifier."

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait _ça_, Joshua !" 

"Il fallait que cet imbécile s'en rende compte, Sché !"

"Tu t'es servie de moi pour écrire un article croustillant, tu es..."

"J'ai fait ça _pour _toi ! Maintenant, tout le monde saura quel genre d'homme le grand Harry Potter est ! Comment il t'a fait souffrir, et comment..."

"Je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent ! Et... tu peux dire ce que tu veux, la seule personne à laquelle cet article profite réellement, c'est toi."

Il soupira.

"Schérézade, s'il te plait, calme toi... Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour avoir une réputation plus sulfureuse ? Mais sincèrement, j'ai écrit des choses bien plus scandaleuses que ça... Et tu le sais pertinemment."

"Oui, je le sais, mais j'ignorais la façon dont tu récoltais tes informations. Maintenant, j'en sais un peu plus."

"Ne sois pas injuste. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là..."

"...était d'ordre privé ! Je ne te donnais pas une interview, je me confiais à toi, comme à un ami !"

"Et est-ce que toutes tes soirées amicales se terminent comme la notre ?"

"Comment ça s'est terminé ?" Demanda une voix grave.

Schérazade soupira et se tourna vers l'entrée du bureau de Joshua.

"Harry ? Mais...tu es partout, ces derniers temps ! Va t-en, je suis occupée."

"Non, j'ai des comptes à régler avec ce soi disant journaliste, moi aussi."

"Pardon ?" Intervint Joshua.

"Oui, je parle de toi. Dis moi qui ça interresse, tes torchons ?"

"Harry, sors de là !" S'exclama Schérazade, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Les journalistes paparazzi étaient souvent confrontés à une concurrence violente, dans tous les sens du terme, et Joshua avait cassés un nombre considérable de dentitions.

Harry répéta, sans quitter Joshua de son regard menaçant :

"Comment s'est terminée cette nuit, Schérazade ?"

"Elle n'a pas de compte à te rendre, vous avez rompu !"

"Alors ça, tu n'en sais rien, ferme là !" Lâcha Harry, dont le visage commençait à rougir de colère.

"Ah ouais ? C'est pas ce qu'ELLE m'a dit..."

Harry se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme.

"Schérazade, j'aimerai bien comprendre."

Le regard de cette dernière passa de Joshua à Harry, puis de Harry à Joshua, avant qu'elle ne ferme finalement les yeux et murmurre :

"Oh non, vous n'allez pas jouer à ça avec moi..."

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau à toute vitesse.

"Bien..." Soupira Harry. Il se tourna vers Joshua. "Comment s'est terminée cette soirée ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas. Sors d'ici."

Harry avait toujours été un impulsif...

Il bondit et attrapa Joshua par le col de la chemise, le colla contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir ces infos ? Pourqui tu as fourré ton sale nez dans nos affaires, pourquoi tu..."

Joshua mit un coup de poing à Harry, qui chancela de surprise. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coula de son nez, puis sauta sur le journaliste avec d'autant plus de hargne. La suite de leur réglement de comptes fut de ceux, totalement inutiles, durant lesquelles on n'apprend rien, et qui finalement se terminent par l'intervention d'une tierce personne sans qu'on ne sache réellement qui en est sorti vainqueur.

En effet, ce fut un autre journaliste qui les sépara, se prenant nombre de coups au passage.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Joshua ! Arrête, calme toi !"

Il l'attrapa en entourant son dos de ses bras et le tira de toutes ses forces. Emporté par l'élan, ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le sol, alors que Harry se relevait en tirant sur sa chemise. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi aucun des deux n'avait pensé à sortir sa baguette, mais se dit finalement que c'était mieux ainsi. Guidé par les vieux réflexes de guerre, il aurait sans doute eu recours à des sorts qui dépassaient largement la gravité de la situation et aurait pu le regretter.

"M. Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que...Mais _qu'est-ce qui vous a pris_, tous les deux ? Vous vous connaissez ?"

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, tous deux assoiffés par l'envie de finir cette bagarre. La traditionnelle fierté masculine voulait qu'ils se battent jusqu'à ce que l'un deux gagne, même s'ils n'avaient pas de véritable raison d'agir ainsi.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Joshua avait une certaine avance sur lui... Il cracha le sang dans sa bouche, et lâcha froidement :

"On a _fait l'amour_ ! Une nuit magnifique, crois moi, Potter. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de _ça _?"

Harry resta paralysé un moment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il regarda ses poings couverts du sang de Joshua.

"Je ne te crois pas..."

"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander." Proposa le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Certaines de ses dents avaient rosi par le sang.

Harry le regarda, vidé de toute envie de se battre. Tous les coups du monde ne pourraient pas compenser la claque que cet homme venait de lui mettre.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était effectivement de retrouver Schérazade.

Il sortit du bureau, sans dire un mot de plus.

Peut-être était-ce une sorte de leçon.

C'était donc ça, cette jalousie mordante qui pourissait un être, ce mal-être et cette impuissance qu'il avait causée chez Schérazade ?

Il n'avait jamais réellement été jaloux d'un autre homme. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il n'y avait jamais pensé non plus... Pourquoi ne lui était-il donc pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait le remplacer par un autre ?

Il traversa les couloirs machinalement. Il suivit les pancartes qui indiquaient les différents locaux. Il la trouva à son bureau, dictant le contenu de son prochain article à sa plume à papote.

"Est-ce que tu as parfois envie de me remplacer ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde qu'il soit là. En revanche les traces de sang ça et là la laissèrent bouche bée. Elle roula des yeux et répondit finalement :

"Non."

Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et le regarda, attendant la suite.

"J'en suis heureux. Parce que moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te remplacer. Je crois que si tu me quittes pour de bon..."

Il soupira en haussant les épaules.

"Je me passerai d'une femme."

"Très bien."

"Est-ce que tu as couché avec cet homme ?"

Elle déglutit et pinça les lèvres.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu as apprécié ? Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Harry...?"

"J'ai envie de savoir, c'est tout."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà posé des questions sur ta vie sexuelle avec Ginny ?"

"Non, mais tu peux si tu veux. Je vais même te répondre : on n'en avait plus une très chargée. On avait des enfants, et on était ensemble depuis tellement longtemps... Alors, qu'est-ce que en penses ?"

SChérazade ne répondit pas, et Harry poursuivit :

"Est-ce que c'était un bon coup ? Cet homme, je veux dire. Tu devais vraiment pas être marquée par notre rupture, pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre...Moi qui croyais que nous allions peut-être..."

"Ecoute, c'est arrivé un soir alors que j'allais vraiment, vraiment mal. Ca fait très longtemps qu'on est amis, avec Joshua. Je me confie souvent à lui, et lui à moi. C'était un peu après qu'on se soit séparé, et j'étais passée à son bureau avant de partir, histoire de lui dire au revoir. Il a vu que j'étais pas bien, et on a parlé. On a bu... Beaucoup trop. J'étais complètement saoul, et... je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau, mais..."

"Vous avez fait ça dans le bureau ? Comme ça ? Sché..."

"J'étais _ivre _!"

Harry passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

"Ca me rend fou. Je t'assure, je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir comme ça à cause de la jalousie...j'ai envie de tuer cet homme, et de t'emmener avec moi. J'ai plein d'images de vous dans ce bureau, c'est _horrible_..."

"Et bien arrête d'imaginer, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ou bien _imagine _que ces scènes soient accrochées dans le couloir de notre appartement ! Tu es venu pour des excuses ? Je te signale que nous avions rompu, j'ai droit de coucher avec qui je veux, je ne _t'ai pas trompé _!"

Il regarda pensivement le pied de la table sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision.

"Oui, je suppose que tu as raison... Maintenant, je vais te poser une question, Sché, et après, je m'en irai. Et je te laisserai le choix, ça sera uniquement à toi de décider si tu veux reprendre à zéro ou non."

Elle ne le regarda pas.

"Sché, est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé si je n'étais pas le fameux Harry Potter ? Est-ce que tu serais tombée amoureuse de moi si tu m'avais croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard, alors que tout le monde se moquait de moi en me prenant pour un attardé ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna ses pupilles sombres vers lui.

"Je _sais _que Ginevra t'a aimé du début jusqu'à la fin, dans les hauts comme dans les bas...Je le sais, Harry. Et si j'avais un quelconque moyen de prouver que mon amour est aussi sincère que le sien, je l'aurais fait. MAis le fait que tu doutes autant de moi en dit plus long sur tes sentiments que sur les miens."

Alors qu'un silence allait à nouveau s'abattre, elle lâcha froidement :

"Va t-en, maintenant."

* * *

**If you see what's coming our way then get ready**

_Si tu vois ce qui va nous arriver, alors prépare-toi  
_  
**Watch out, watch out**

_Prends garde, prends garde  
_  
**Ain't gonna be no one in bed to put your hands up?  
**  
_Il n' aura personne dans ton lit pour te mettre les mains en l'air ?  
_

**If you think the government just don't know nothing**

_Si tu penses que le gouvernement ne sait simplement rien  
_  
**Better watch out, watch out  
**  
_Tu ferais mieux de prendre garde, prendre garde._

Lloyd regarda d'abord les quelques escaliers devant leur immeuble.

Ils étaient vides.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait toujours des jeunes qui fumaient ou discutaient posés sur ces escaliers.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers les hommes qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre...

La brigade l'attendait. Encore.

Il posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme pour la faire ralentir.

"Amène le petit au parc, tu veux ? Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes."

"Quoi ?"

"Fait ce que je te dis, Fulya."

Le ton était sec. Un peu trop pour paraître naturel et la convaincre d'effectivement aller au parc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lloyd ?"

Elle avait le front barré par les rides causées de son froncement de sourcils.

"Rien d'important. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais s'il te plait, _allez _au parc."

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Les brigadiers se redressèrent alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

L'un d'eux lui mit un parchemin sous le nez.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violences graves et tentative d'homicide volontaire et préméditée sur la personne de..."

"Hey mec, range ta baguette. Je vais vous suivre. Attendez juste que mon fils..."

"Tu te la fermes, maintenant. C'est pas à toi de poser les règles, tu comprends ça ? Tu vas te la _fermer _et..."

"Mec, y'a mon fils et ma femme. Attendez juste qu'ils aient tourné l'angle de la rue, et je vais... Je veux pas qu'ils voient ça. _Ecoutez_..."

Mais l'un des brigadiers lui pointa la baguette sous le nez, avec le visage rougissant de colère et de mépris.

"TU AURAIS DU Y PENSER AU MOMENT OU T'ECLATAIS LA FIGURE DE CETTE FEMME AVEC TA BATTE DE..."

"PUTIN, mec, mon fils a 7 ans ! Il a rien à voir avec ce bordel, vous avez pas droit de lui infliger ça ! C'est notre quartier, il y a tous ses amis qui vivent là, ma femme travaille dans des associations, vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça ici ! Attendez, bordel de merde, attendez 2 minutes, qu'ils puissent être partis, et..."

Mais le brigadier lui jeta un sort qui le fit reculer et trébucher.

Il tomba en arrière et se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé.

A partir de cet instant, Lloyd sentit un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahir, si fort et douloureux qu'il ne l'vait jamais ressenti.

C'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, comme si chaque seconde essayait de ne pas laisser place à la suivante.

Ils se mirent dans son dos et ficellèrent ses poignets, en profitant pour lui écraser le dos de leurs bottes couvertes de boue.

Lloyd ne pouvait même pas bouger les yeux, il était totalement étourdi, mais il était persuadé que sa famille avait tourné l'angle de la rue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix enfantine et appeurée de son fils :

"PAPA !"

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux forts, mais se rappela qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger les paupières. Il avait envie de se jeter sur ces brigadiers pour les étrangler, mais se souvint qu'il était réellement coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Il avait envie de réconforter sa femme et son fils, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien de réconfortant...

"PAPA ! Non ! Laissez mon papa ! Vous êtes méchants ! Vous êtes méchants !"

Les brigadiers jurèrent doucement, et l'un d'eux lança un autre sort discrètement, permettant à Lloyd de se lever et bouger, même si ses mains étaient toujours liées.

"Ton papa va bien. Il va juste nous accompagner pour nous aider dans le cadre d'une enquête judiciaire qui..."

"VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS ETES MECHANTS ! PAPA ... !"

Lloyd voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se souvint que ses mains étaient toujours liées. Fulya fonça vers eux à son tour, et poussa l'un des brigadiers d'une main abîmée par le ménage et le travail. Son chignon défait pendait tristement au dessus de sa nuque, alors que quelques mèches venaient titiller son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de..."

"Votre mari est accusé de tentative d'homicide volontaire préméditée, madame. Nous l'emmenons et vous devriez peut-être éloigner votre enfant. Il me mord la jambe."

Ils se rendirent compte que Lloyd avait eu un mouvment vers son fils, et sursautèrent avant de le coller contre le mur, alors que son visage était griffé par les pierres. Ils tapotèrent chaque surface de son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de suspect, essayant d'ignorer le petit qui hurlait et pleurait.

Fulya quant à elle, essayait de tirer l'un des brigadiers par son T-shirt, pleurant encore plus fort que son fils, criant des tirades où se mêlaient négociations, supplications et insultes.

Lloyd avait une voix tremblante et faible lorsqu'il ordonna :

"_Arrêtez_. Allez au parc. Fulya, s'il te plait..."

Le brigadier l'attrapa par les cheveux et le fit entrer dans la voiture de la Brigade. La brigade avait en effet à sa disposition des voitures moldues pour le déplacement dans des zones où le transplanage les trahirait.

Ils lui fermèrent la porte à la figure, Fulya se jeta contre la fenêtre. Elle avait le visage défiguré par les sanglots et la douleur, et Lloyd sentit son coeur se déchirer.

Son fils, quelques mètres plus loin, les poings serrés sous ses yeux, pleurait des cascades, immobile.

Lloyd détourna les yeux, les sentant s'humidifier alors que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

* * *

Megan les avait tous interrogés, un par un. Puis elle avait réessayé sous multiples apparences, encore, et encore. 

A présent, elle avait une horrible migraine mais ne voyait toujours aucun point commun entre ces imbéciles d'élèves.

Elle regarda Ron.

"Peut-être que c'était juste un malade mental qui a tiré au hasard, et qu'il a été retiré de l'école par ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour lui."

"Si on ne trouve pas de coupable, l'école va fermer."

"Donc, il faut que quelqu'un paie, c'est ça ? N'importe qui, du moment que c'est crédible et que l'école reste ouverte..."

"Si l'école ferme, nous ne trouverons jamais le vrai coupable."

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond ?"

Elle soupira, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses notes.

"Tu vois, cette Marcie ? C'était la meilleure amie d'une des victimes. Je crois bien que c'est la plus anéantie.Dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de son amie, elle a eu les yeux tous rouges et a sorti une clope. Elle a fumé sans s'arrêter pendant toute la soirée, après ça, elle a chopé un horrible de mal de tête...Elle se baladait tout le temps avec son mouchoir collé au nez, et..."

Megan s'interrompit soudainement, et leva des yeux écarquillés vers le brigadier.

"Ron..."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca va...?"

"C'est peut-être ça, leur point commun..."

"De quoi ? Les mouchoirs...?"

"Je vais à Poudlard. On se voit demain."

Elle sortit du bureau à toute allure, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Le lendemain, elle apparut échevelée, ses yeux entourés de sombres cernes.

"Voilà leur point commun, chef : ils étaient tous _fumeurs_."

Ron fronça les sourcils en s'emparant lentement du dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

"Fumeurs... Mais il y avait des sang pur, parmis les morts, comment pourraient-ils connaître les cigarettes moldues ?"

"Lis le rapport, Ronnie. Toutes les réponses sont dedans."

Il consulta le dossier, regardant les photos des victimes qui affichaient des expressions mornes.

"Mais en quoi ça peut nous être utile ? Je veux dire... Celui qui les a tués, tu crois qu'il a fait ça dans quel but ?"

"Ecoute...je ne crois pas que leurs morts aient un rapport direct avec la cigarette. Mais une chose est sure : ces élèves ont tous du, un jour ou l'autre, se procurer du tabac...Où ? Comment ? Grâce à qui ? "

Ron s'empara d'une plume et écrivit immédiatement une lettre pour Hermione et Harry.

"Merci, Megan. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener exactement, mais c'est la première fois qu'on avance, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et ça fait...du bien."

* * *

Julie Marcia était une danseuse. Elle pratiquait la danse classique depuis ses 4 ans, et comptait en faire son métier. Mais avec le stress des concours et des spectacles, elle mangeait énormément. Et grossissait. Pour éviter que son poids ne lui pose problème, elle avait décidé de fumer des cigarettes sans filtre. Cela coupait l'appétit et la destressait... 

Andy Boon était un sang pur. Il avait toujours rêvé d'honorer sa famille, mais était tombé amoureux d'une fille de moldue. Une fille de moldue du genre rebelle, qui fumait et crachait. Pour qu'elle l'accepte, il avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle un maximum...

Marge Felicia était encore une petite fille... Elle voyait souvent son papa taper sa maman. Cette dernière se laissait faire, n'osant protester ou réagir, de peur de l'énerver davantage. Elle attendait juste qu'il se décharge de sa colère et la laisse seule. Puis, elle allumait une cigarette et regardait pensivement la fumée en pleurant. Longtemps, Marge s'était contentée de pleurer. Puis, elle s'était dit que si la cigarette faisait du bien à sa mère, elle lui en ferait aussi.

Tony Garant était un garçon qui attachait énormément d'importance à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il avait toujours eu des excellentes notes, mais ne voulait pas être perçu comme le petit intello premier de la classe. Il s'était dit que la cigarette dégraderait un peu cette maudite image du gentil garçon.

Lola Minosa était une adolescente qui n'avait pas de gros problème, a priori. Mais elle faisait partie de ces filles qui se croient invisibles aux yeux de hommes. Elle avait entendu dire qu'une étincelle rougeâtre au bout d'une cigarette était des plus sensuels. Tout était dnas la façon de tenir le bout de papier blanc, dans la manière de le porter à ses lèvres, de l'aspirer avec délice et confiance en soi, puis de souffler la fumée, un fin brouillard entre la personne qui vous regarde et vous...

Diane Adiger était follement amoureuse d'une jeune homme. Un jeune homme plus si jeune que ça. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de la voir comme une gamine, alors elle avait commencé à s'habiller, se maquiller, parler et fumer comme une grande.

Et il en était de même pour chacun des morts... Chacun d'eux avait une raison de fumer, chacun d'eux _fumait_...

Ron regarda la liste des noms, longtemps.

Il était persuadée que la clef de tout était là.

La cigarette... FUMER TUE.

Oui, cette fois ci, la sentence avait été rapide et radicale.

* * *

Hermione resta un long moment devant le café, guettant les entrées et sorties, sans rien attendre. Juste là, à regarder les portes s'ouvrir et se fermer, comme pour les supplier de cacher la réponse à ce carnage. 

Finalement, elle entendit à côté d'elle Megan et baskets qu'elle cognait presque contre le sol.

"Hey. Salut..."

Elle lui sourit calmement. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas son entrée dans l'équipe uniquement à sa relation avec Ron, Hermione acceptait plus sereinement sa présence. Malheureusement, cela ne concernait que la sphère professionnelle.

Dans la vie privée, elle la haïssait.

Elle la haïssait, car elle savait que si quelque chose venait chambouler ses certitudes, sa façon de nier encore et encore l'idée de sentiments pour le rouquin, alors ce quelque chose viendrait de Megan.

Car elle était _jalouse_. Car lorsque Hector la caressait, il lui arrivait de s'imaginer Ron en train de caresser Megan... Car à cet instant, elle se rappelait des caresses de Ron sur sa propre peau, et cela... cela était la pire torture qu'on puisse lui infliger.

Car cela lui manquait...

"Bon, je vais commencer le travail, puisqu'on est pas très fortes pour briser la glace, hein ?"

Megan lui adressa un sourire amusé, puis s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut une jeune fille de 14 ans qui en sortit, en tenue de Poudlard. De la maison serpentard, évidemment.

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Hermione et entra dans le tabac.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour ressortir avec un paquet de cigarette moldues.

"C'est bel et bien ici que les petits se procuraient ça."

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

"Apparemment, oui..."

Elle plissa les yeux et regarda d'autant plus attentivement les lieux.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer à cet endroit, qui puisse avoir un rapport avec le meurtres de tous ces élèves...?

"Hey, Hermione ?"

"Mm ?"

"Tu me détestes, pas vrai ?"

"Non" Mentit Hermione sans la regarder.

"Oh, arrête. Mais dis moi... La raison, c'est bien Ron ?"

L'ancienne gryffondor claqua la langue en se tournant vers Megan, encore sous l'apparence d'une jeune serpentard.

"Tu veux savoir ce que je déteste ? Je déteste l'idée de Ron se foutant de moi. Je déteste l'idée de Ron, ce garçon timide, maladroit et honnête, qui aujourd'hui, s'est transformé en l'homme qui me dit qu'il m'aime tout en étant avec une autre."

"Je vois. Le truc, c'est qu'il est pas avec moi."

"Ne me mens pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça... Quoi, tu ne le veux pas pour toi toute seule ?"

Megan éclata de rire et reprit peu à peu son apparence habituelle.

"Regarde moi, ma belle. Dis moi... tu vois cette dent cassée ? Tu vois cette cicatrice sur la joue ? Tiens regarde aussi celles sur mon ventre... tu vois tout ça ? Ca veut dire que j'aime les mauvais, mauvais garçons... Et Ron est quelqu'un de timide, maladroit et honnête, c'est ça ? C'est pas le bon CV, ma belle."

Megan lui adressa un sourire paisible.

"MAis c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je sais ce qu'il mérite. Ce n'est surement pas une racoleuse, d'accord ? Il mérite une femme intelligente, courageuse, et tout le tralala...Toi, tu es comme ça. Pas moi. Arrête un peu de le faire souffrir. Tu l'aimes encore, mettez vous ensemble et foutez la paix au reste du monde."

Elle lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'éloigna.

Hermione resta encore longtemps devant le tabac, encore moins certaine des raisons qui la poussaient à faire ça.

* * *

**Les faits d'aujourd'hui sont les mêmes qu'hier**

**Auxquels on n'accordera que 5 lignes dans la page des faits divers**

**Tout ça pour une histoire de fou à la base**

**Mais pour le lecteur, le calvaire s'arrêtera une fois qu'il tounera la page**

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, Ron déposa sa plume, déjà prêt à accueillir le stagiaire.

Ce dernier avait un visage pâle et entra sans son énergie et son impatience coutumières.

Chaque jour qui passait affaiblissait son enthousiasme envers ce métier, et Ron ne pouvait prétendre lui en vouloir.

"Encore une prostituée retrouvée morte." Déclara t-il d'une voix faible et lasse.

Ron sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer.

Il passa immédiatement sa cape sur ses épaules. Quelques hommes attendaient dans le couloir, prêt à se rendre sur les lieux.

Ils transplanèrent silencieusement, les visages crispés.

Ils devaient se rendre au hangar, Brown Street. Brixton, à nouveau.

La presse parlerait d'assassinats en série...Aurait-elle raison ?

Etait-ce vraiment à mettre sur le compte d'un seul et même homme, un malade qui ferait tout cela par plaisir ?

Ou y avait-il derrière ces meurtres une histoire bien plus complexe, représentant la partie émergée de l'iceberg ? Les ficelles du banditisme étaient tirées par Salif, mais il y avait des tas de choses dont il se moquait totalement. Cela laissait à ses hommes quelques libertés, qu'ils utilisaient pour régler leurs histoires à leur façon...

Qu'était donc le problème avec ces femmes ?

Les médicomages s'affairaient autour du cadavre. L'un d'eux était accroupi et essayait probablement de définir son identité.

Avant de les rejoindre, Ron parcourut le lieu du regard.

C'était un immense hangar de forme rectangulaire. Les deux murs les plus larges étaient couverts de fenêtres brisées et sales. Le plafond, haut d'une dizaine de mètres demeurait au dessus de longs barreaux en fer dont Ron ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Les briques rouges des murs étaient entièrement couverts de tags colorés qui semblaient se moquer du drame qu'avait abrité l'endroit.

Des montagnes de pneus crevés, tas de ferraille, de cartons déchirés, de briquées brisées trainaient ça et là.

Ron se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre la troupe qui chuchotait, comme si la femme à leurs pieds pouvait les entendre et se réveiller.

Ils avaient couvert son corps, et Ron se pencha pour soulever un pan du tissu et y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Il sentit chaque goutte de sang quitter lentement son visage.

Il sentit les battements de son coeur ralentir, ralentir, ralentir...

Il sentit son souffle s'accourcir, comme s'il venait de recevoir un tonneau dans les poumons.

Ils sentit ses mains devenir moites et se mettre à trembler.

Il sentit ses yeux brûler, et son estomac lui venir au bout des lèvres.

Il se recula rapidement alors qu'il était pris de nausées.

Car c'était la plus horrible chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie, la plus cruelle représentation de la violence et folie dont les hommes pouvaient faire preuve.

Les voix de ses collègues lui parvenaient comme des échos très lointains.

Ils s'approchaient de lui avec des airs inquiets, une main se posa sur son épaule. Ron eut l'impression d'être écrasé par le poids de cette main.

"Major ? Major ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Non, ça n'allait pas... non, ça n'allait pas.

Il se sentit chanceler et se laissa tomber sur un pneu. Il prit une grande inspiration et ne put reconnaître sa propre voix lorsqu'il déclara :

"La victime s'appelle Megan Flicker."

**We've been playmates, and lovers, and shared our secret worlds...**

_On a été amants, on s'est aimés, et on a partagé nos secrets_

**But it's time for me to go home**

_Mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer_

**It begins to be late, and dark outside**

_Il commence à faire tard, et sombre dehors_

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child miss his blanket**

_Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou à un enfant_

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

_Mais il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main_

**It's time to be a big girl now...**

_Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintent..._

**...And big girls don't cry**

_...et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas_


	5. And nothing can replace it

Bnojour à tous !

Encore une fois, désolée pour le délai... Mais j'ai préféré mettre plus de temps à publier, et insérer toute la fin dans ce chapitre, qui est donc le dernier :)

Néanmoins, je suis consciente que vous devez probablement avoir oublié toute l'intrigue --. Un petit rappel ne serait donc sans doute pas du luxe...

**Chapitre 1 et 2 : **

Ron se sépare de sa femme mais se rend compte qu'Hermione a refait sa vie. Néanmoins, il sollicite son aide pour "l'affaire Poudlard". Une série de meutres y a été commise durant une demi heure, et la Brigade n'arrive pas à faire avancer l'enquête.

Il est hebergé par Harry et sa petite amie SChérazade. Ron ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'antipathie pour cette femme qu'il voit comme celle qui essaie de remplacer sa soeur morte des années après la guerre. Cependant, il change d'avis quand il se rend compte que son ami n'a jamais réellement remplacé Ginny, ni aimé une autre femme. Schérazade finit par ne plus accepter que la présence et l'importance de Ginny restent supérieures à la sienne, et s'en va.

Ron décide de réunir le trio de poudlard pour résoudre l'affaire des meurtres.

Apparait également un nouveau personnage : Megan Flicker, une métamorphage prostituée qui doit se cacher pour fuir les bandits de Londre qui sont à sa poursuite. Ron accepte de la protéger mais lui demande en contrepartie de mettre a son service ses dons de metamorphage pour interroger les élèves de Poudlard incognito.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Apparaît le personnage Lloyd : un ancien dealer qui a décidé de refaire une vie saine par amour pour sa femme et son fils.

Il accepte d'aider Ron et d'aller parler à Salif, le chef du banditisme londonien qui est une vieille connaissance à lui, à propos du meurtre d'une prostituée, qui se révèle être l'amie de Megan (la prostituée métamorphage).

Cette dernière le perçoit comme un avertissement qui lui est destiné, puisqu'elle a trahi son milieu et ses patrons en collaborant avec Ron.

Ron apprend que Schérazade est journaliste.

La relation entre Hermione et son petit ami Hector se dégrade lorsque celui ci apprend que le nouveau collègue brigadier est son ex.  
Pendant ce temps, la relation entre Megan et Ron prend un tournant ambigu alors qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Alors que Salif décide de se charger de la punition des meurtriers de la prostituée, Lloyd ne tarde pas à recevoir des menaces de la femme de ce dernier. Fou de rage, il va chez elle et leur règlement de compte tourne mal : pris de violence, il la bat avec une batte.

Il se fait arrêter par la brigade peu de temps après.

Megan finit par trouver un point commun entre les victimes des meurtres à Poudlard : ils étaient tous fumeurs.

Hermione trouve l'endroit où ils auraient pu se procurer leurs cigarettes : un tabac dans Pré au Lard. Megan rejoint Hermione pour essayer d'acheter un paquet sous l'apparence d'une jeune élève, et prouve ainsi qu'elle avait raison.

Une discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes permet de faire comprendre à Hermione que Megan n'a pas l'intention de séduire Ron, et qu'elle leur souhaite de se remettre ensemble malgré tout.

A nouveau, une prostituée se fait tuer. Se rendant sur les lieux du crime, Ron reconnait Megan, et en est grandement affecté. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoirs pris suffisamment au sérieux le danger qu'elle courait.

* * *

**We've been playmates, and lovers, and shared our secret worlds...**

_On a été amants, on s'est aimés, et on a partagé nos secrets_

**But it's time for me to go home**

_Mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer_

**It begins to be late, and dark outside**

_Il commence à faire tard, et sombre dehors_

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child miss his blanket**

_Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou à un enfant_

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

_Mais il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main_

**It's time to be a big girl now...**

_Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintent..._

**...And big girls don't cry**

_...et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas_

_J'ai préféré partir pendant ton absence. Les au-revoir, les adieux larmoyants, ça devrait rester dans les parloirs, pas vrai ?_

_Je t'aime, Ronnie. C'est important que tu le comprennes et que tu le croies._

_Tu m'as ramassée, remise sur pied, tu t'es occupé de moi alors que personne d'autre ne voulait. T'es comme aucun mec que j'ai connu avant._

_Tu te poses des questions, tu souffres pour les autres, mais le plus bizarre c'est que tu te sens même coupable à leur place._

_Mais ça, c'est pas de l'amour... C'est quelque chose d'autre et peut-être que si j'étais restée à l'école assez longtemps j'aurais pu mettre un nom dessus._

_Je crois que Hermione t'aime encore. Mais c'est comme ça qu'est la vie, pas vrai...?_

_Hey, c'est pas si grave, après tout._

_Tu as changé ma vie, Ronnie - et c'est peut-être une chose à rajouter à ta liste de réussites. Je t'avais dit que je m'étais cru dans les pantoufles en verre de Cendrillon, ce jour là. Mais les contes de fée, c'est pour les enfants, pas vrai ?_

_Et il est temps pour moi d'être une grande fille, maintenant..._

_Avec toute ma tendresse,_

_Megan.

* * *

_

"Quand pour la dernière fois était-elle partie acheter des cigarettes ?"

Le jeune homme sembla surpris par la question.

C'était un gryffondor de 17ans. Il était le petit ami de la dernière victime, chronologiquement.

Il retourna un regard interrogateur au trio, puis céda :

"Probablement le weekend de sortie à Pré au LArd qui a précédé, c'est- à dire...2 jours avant."

"Vous a t-elle signalé quelque chose de particulier concernant cette sortie ?"

Il y réfléchit un long moment et commença à hocher négativement la tête.

"Pas que je me rapp...Ah, si ! Elle a dit avoir vu quelqu'un, là où elle a acheté ses cigarettes...Arh, je me souviens plus de son nom. Un gars du ministère, apparement. Un gars important, je veux dire, pas juste un fonctionnaire."

Les trois amis se penchèrent immédiatement en avant.

"Il achetait des cigarrettes ?"

"Non... il flirtait, d'après elle. Enfin, elle m'a dit ça, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose..."

"Il flirtait ? Avec qui ?"

"Avec une femme. Elle ne la connaissait pas."

"Faites un effort pour vous souvenir. A t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre à ce sujet ? Un détail, n'importe lequel ?"

"Non... Je suis désolé, je...je crois bien qu'elle n'a rien dit de plus."

Ils soupièrent en échangeant un regard anxieux.

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres et se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

"Votre amie... avait des connaissances soutenues concernant le personnel du ministère ? Je veux dire... cet homme, pour le reconnaître, elle a dû entendre parler de lui et voir sa photo. Est-ce qu'elle s'interressait beaucoup à la politique ou est-ce que vous pensez qu'il avait un lien avec quelque chose de particulier qui aurait pu se rattacher à elle ?"

Le gryffondor suait et semblait vraiment fatigué. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

"Ecoutez, je vois vraiment pas... J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider, et...Mais... non, elle n'était pas particulièrement interressée par la politique, mais elle n'était pas non plus du genre à ne lire que la page des potins dans le journal. Ce mec... ça peut être n'importe qui."

"Très bien... Merci, vous pouvez partir. Ne vous en faîtes pas... Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide."

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, les trois enquêteurs se regardèrent. Hermione tapotait la table de ses doigts et Harry soupira.

"Cette histoire commence à me donner mal à la tête."

Ron acquiesça silencieusement.

Harry hésita un moment, puis tendit la main vers l'épaule de son ami. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il l'imita dans son silence. Ce fut Hermione qui intervint :

"Nous devons être forts, Ron."

Il la regarda avec un air blasé, puis répéta d'un ton neutre :

"_Nous _?"

Hermione roula des yeux.

"On n'a pas besoin de coucher avec elle pour être touchés par sa mort."

Il plissa des yeux, rougissant de colère, toujours avachi sur sa chaise.

"Alors avec tout ce que je traverse en ce moment, tu vas me balancer ça à la figure ?"

"Je ne te balance rien du tout, mais arrête de croire que tu..."

"Croire quoi ? Quoi, Hermione ?"

Ron se leva subitement alors qu'Harry le suivait des yeux, inquiets.

"Si je ne représente vraiment plus rien pour toi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, avec qui je couche ?"

"MAis je... ça m'est égal, tu fais ce que tu..."

"Tu la trouves bien plus sympathique, maintenant qu'elle est enterrée, c'est ça ?"

Hermione baissait le ton et semblait gênée :

"Sa mort nous affecte autant que toi, Ron, nous..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, de sa mort? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'à quel point je suis affecté ?"

Il était de plus en plus rouge, mais Hermione n'était plus sure que la colère soit dirigée contre elle. Il avait une grimace douloureuse et des yeux brillants, et il tourna la tête. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et sa voix déraillait :

"Tu sais pourquoi elle est morte ? Parce que j'ai été assez con pour sous estimer le danger qu'elle courait ! C'est à cause de moi ! Et tu sais comment ils l'ont tuée ? A coups de marteaux ! Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait, une fois qu'ils en ont fini ? Il lui ont pissé dessus !"

Ron se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, quelques larmes émergeant de ses yeux.

Son orgueil légendaire semblait avoir laissé libre cours à son desespoir et sa culpabilité.

Harry et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet avec lui, se rendirent compte que ce deuil serait encore plus difficile que prévu.

Mais Hermione essaya de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle était incapable de trouver les mots suffisants à le réconforter, mais il y avait peut-être un sujet sur lequel elle pourrait le soulager d'un peu du poids qu'il s'infligeait.

"Et toi, tu veux savoir quelque chose, Ron ?"

Elle tenta de reprendre un air confiant et calme, mais sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui :

"Le jour avant sa mort, lorsque nous avons été à ce café de Pré au Lard ensemble, elle m'a... demandé si je la détestais. Elle disait que je t'aimais encore et que j'étais jalouse.Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'elle croyait que sa présence chez toi nous gênait et nous rendait malheureux. Je pense qu'elle s'est dit que si elle partait, cela règlerait tous les problèmes. Je pense qu'elle est partie à cause de _moi_."

Elle déglutit difficilement, mais continua à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

"Alors ne viens pas me faire des leçons de culpabilité. Je pense que je m'y connais un peu à ceu sujet."

Elle se leva dans un raclement bruyant et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Harry entra dans la salle et inclina la tête en guise de salut. 

Lloyd le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Harry tendit la main, mais le jeune homme lui montra les menottes à ses poignées.

"C'est Weasley qui vous envoie ? Il a pas les couilles de venir lui même ?"

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

"Non. Je viens ici en tant qu'auror."

"Ah oui ? Carrément ? Je crois que je suis supposé être flatté... Depuis quand on déplace les aurors pour une affaire d'agression ?"

"Depuis qu'il s'agit de l'agression de l'épouse de l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres."

Harry s'assit face à Lloyd.

"Beaucoup de choses à dire, je suppose ?"

Lloyd soupira et s'adossa à sa chaise.

"Tout ça, c'est à cause de Weasley. De son histoire de merde. Je suis allé parler à Salif. On a réglé ça. Puis je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai reçu des menaces de sa femme. Elle voulait flinguer Fulya et mon fils."

"Et comment vous a t-elle menacé ?"

"Des photos. Des photos d'eux comme cible."

"Comment vous pouvez être surs que c'était elle qui les envoyait ?"

"C'était son adresse, son écriture."

Harry soupira.

"Ce n'est pas suffisant, vous en êtes conscient ? N'importe qui aurait pu écrire son adresse au dos de l'enveloppe."

"Nous me croyez pas, c'est ça ? Vous croyez que j'ai eu envie de lui fracasser le crâne, tout à coup, et que j'ai décidé d'aller m'exécuter ?"

"Non, j'essaie juste de vous montrer qu'il va être difficile de préparer votre défense..."

"Ca serait moins difficile si Weasley pouvait se bouger le cul ! Et leur expliquer que c'est à cause de son travail maudit que... Et je l'avais prévenu ! Je lui avais dit que si jamais ma famille était mêlée à ça, je..."

"Nous sommes tous très impliqués dans cette histoire de meurtres à propos des prostituées, et des meurtres à Poudlard. Major Weasley subit énormément de pression de la part de beaucoup de monde, et nous essayons de collaborer de notre mieux. Je..."

"Ok, on bosse sur la même affaire, mais à ce que je sache, c'est mon gosse qu'on a menacé de mort. Alors gardez votre refrain et dîtes à Weasley de venir me sortir de là."

Harry se laissa glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"Vous pensez que cette femme est dangereuse à ce point ? Je l'ai rencontrée. Elle m'avait l'air plus interressée par l'état de sa manucure que des affaires de son mari."

Lloyd eut un rire qui surprit Harry. Il le regardait comme il regarderait un jeune enfant naïf.

"Et vous y avez cru ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ecoutez... les femmes qui grandissent dans ce genre d'endroits ne sont jamais comme ça. Je connais cette fille depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que Salif. Sa mère était coiffeuse. Le genre de salon de coiffure où on fait plus que des coiffures... Et la fille savait quels hommes fréquenter. Les dealeurs, bagarreurs, peu importait leur moralité, du moment qu'ils apportaient ce dont elle avait besoin : qu'ils assurent ses arrières et ses besoins financiers."

"Alors elle vous aurait menacé pourquoi ? Parce que vous mettez en danger son confort ?"

Lloyd haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. En tout cas, elle voulait que je sache que c'était elle, sinon elle aurait pas été assez stupide pour laisser son adresse. La seule chose que je savais au moment où je la frappais, c'était mes propres raisons de le faire."

"Et vous pensez pas que ça mérite pas qu'on s'attarde là dessus ?"

Il soupira, de moins en moins interressé.

"Ecoutez, le but de ces gens là est simple. C'est de continuer à être aussi riches et puissants. Quand on monte aussi haut... la seule chose qu'on peut craindre, c'est de retomber tout aussi bas. Alors tant qu'à faire, on continue à monter. Ils aiment pas qu'on vienne parasyter leur quotidien. Un ami d'enfance qui vient se mêler de ses affaires et que son mari accueille chaleureusement... Ca a du lui faire peur, à cette femme. Je pense qu'elle sert bien plus qu'à faire joli. Vous devriez revoir votre façon de cerner les gens."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire...?" Demanda doucement Harry, yeux plissés de concentration.

"Que celle que vous prenez pour une idiote doit surement tenir les rênes de beaucoup de choses..."

Harry se recula doucement jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve l'appui de ma chaise. Sourcils froncés, il se demanda si son instinct lui jouait un nouveau tour.

En quittant Lloyd, il se rendit à Poudlard. Il demanda à voir le petit ami de la dernière tuée.

LE gryffondor, semblant appeuré, arriva en haletant :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Votre amie vous a t-elle donné une précision sur celle qu'elle a vu dans ce tabac, le dernier jour où elle a acheté les cigarettes ?"

Il soupira. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une question qui lui semblerait si superflue.

"Elle..."

Il réfléchit, essayant d'y mettre du sien.

"...était belle... ah, et elle était métisse. Elle n'a pas donné plus de détails, c'est juste sa beauté qui l'avait..."

"Merci" L'interrompit Harry en lui serrant la main. "Merci beaucoup."

LE gryffondor le regarda sortir du bureau de la directrice Mcgonagall avec des sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

* * *

**I find it hard to say, that everything is alright  
**Je trouve ça difficile à dire, que tout va bien  
**Don't look at me that way, like everything is alright  
**Ne me regarde pas comme ça, comme si tout allait bien  
**Cuz my own eyes can see, through all your false pretenses  
**Car mes yeux peuvent voir à travers tes faux-semblants  
**But what you fail to see, is all the consequences  
**MAis ce que tu n'arrives pas à voir, c'est toutes les conséquences  
**You think your lives are cheap, and easy to be wasted  
**Tu penses que vos vies ne valent rien, et peuvent être gâchées  
**As history repeats  
**tandis que l'histoire se répète  
**And while the people sleep, too comfortable to face it  
**Et pendant que les gens dorment, trop confortables pour y faire face  
**Her life so incomplete, and nothing can replace it  
**Sa vie est si incomplète, et rien ne peut la remplacer  
**Cuz like the Bible says, Her blood is on their hands  
**Car comme le dit la Bible, son sang est sur leurs mains

**While today is still today, choose well  
**Tant qu'il est encore temps, fais le bon choix  
**And what I gotta say, is rebel, it can't go down this way  
**Et ce que j'ai à dire, c'est Rebellez vous, cela ne peut pas se passer comme ça.  
**Wake up and rebel  
**Reveille et rebelle toi  
**We must destroy in order to rebuild  
**Nous devons tout détruire, pour mieux reconstruire  
**Wake up and Rebel  
**REveille toi et rebelle toi !

Alors que Ron regardait la pierre tombale de Megan, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les trois mots les plus fréquents dans ce genre d'endroit :

RESTE EN PAIX.

Mais Megan n'avait jamais su rester en paix, même de son vivant. Elle en était incapable.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle était là quelque part, peut-être cachée parmi les feuilles de ce saule pleureur, et qu'elle lui chuchotait à nouveau toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites de son vivant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal. Pourquoi c'était si douloureux.

Après tout, il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle, ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu Hermione, ou Harry...

Mais Megan méritait qu'on s'arrête devant sa tombe et pleure sa mort. Pleure sa vie aussi d'ailleurs.

Peut-être était-cela, finalement, le plus douloureux. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été heureuse. Le médicomage avait conclu que la raison du décès était une série de coups violents sur la tête. Plus loin, ils avaient retrouvé un marteau plein de son sang.

Les journalistes avaient accordé à l'incident un bref article de quelques lignes à la 5ème page. Les premières pages relataient la baisse de la valeur du Gallion par rapport à la monnaie moldue, et l'agression subie par une jeune fille de bonne famille. Heureusement, elle s'en était sortie indemne. Elle avait apporté un témoignage bouleversant et poignant.

Megan avait eu droit à quelques lignes, page 5.

Parce que Megan n'était qu'une prostituée qui faisait partie du monde parallèle de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'intégrer à la societé magique.

Ron sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus.

Mais alors que tous les souvenirs lui dévastaient l'esprit, une de ses phrases résonna encore, et encore...

_"Tu sais, Ronnie...Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi ils ne font rien. Du genre se rebeller, tu vois ?"_

Elle était ainsi, Megan. Elle ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés. Elle l'ouvrait un peu trop, et préférait agir inutilement plutôt que ne pas agir du tout.

_"Du genre se rebeller, tu vois ?"_

Mais il pensait que cela était du à son éducation. Ou plutôt son milieu. Peut-être que si elle avait grandi différement, si elle avait fréquenté d'autre type de personnes...

_"Pourquoi ils ne font rien..."_

Alors que devant ses yeux défilaient à nouveau les mots Reste en Paix, le ciel s'éclaircit soudainement.

Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Car il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'effrayant, quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que la couleur du ciel.

Ils étaient _tous _comme elle. Ils _étaient _ceux qui lui avaient inculquée cette mentalité.

Alors pourquoi, pour l'amour de Merlin, n'avaient-ils effectivement _jamais rien _fait ?

* * *

Quelques coups furent frappés violemment à la porte. Avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune femme essoufflée. 

"Weasley ?"

Il posa sa plume.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

"Je crois bien, oui. Je suis la femme de Lloyd."

Les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvèrent de surprise.

D'abord parce qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à cette visite. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la fameuse Fulya.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait vite comprise à propos des hommes comme Lloyd, c'était qu'ils aimaient l'argent et les femmes. Les femmes aux courbes insensées, les femmes aux regards sensuels, les femmes qui faisaient tourner les têtes vers elles.

Il était rare qu'un homme tel que Lloyd finisse par se poser et se marier. Et s'il le faisait, cette femme devait réellement en valoir la peine...

Fulya était une _jolie _femme. Une femme menue, fragile, aux cheveux bruns attachés de façon si négligée que des mèches électriques s'envolaient de toute part. Elle portait des vêtements amples et avait des cernes profonds sous les yeux. Ses yeux, en revanche, bien que plissés par la fatigue, restaient immenses et semblait dénuder la personne qu'ils fixaient. Sa voix était grave et percutante, comme si malgré son apparence fragile, elle pouvait tuer avec ses mots.

Elle n'attendit pas d'invitation et s'assit rapidement devant lui. Elle se pencha en avant.

"Sortez mon mari de là."

"Je vais faire mon possible, croyez-moi. Mais la situation est compliquée. Ce que Lloyd a fait..."

"Vous ne comprenez pas." L'interrompit-elle d'un ton cassant. "Ce que Lloyd a fait n'est qu'une malheureuse impulsion dont la source reste le service qu'il vous a rendu. Comment vous arrivez à dormir la nuit ?"

"Je... Je crois que vous n'avez pas un point de vue très objectif. Avez-vous vu l'état dans lequel était cette femme ?"

"Salif ? C'est elle la pauvre femme qui doit attiser ma pitié ? Arrêtez votre char. Ecoutez... ce que Lloyd a fait était stupide, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui paie."

Elle s'interrompit et se recula, passant une main sur son visage déformé par la fatigue.

Ron sentit un malaise s'infiltrer en lui, alors qu'elle semblait à nouveau si fragile et à bout de force.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques instants, et ses yeux brillaient :

"Mon fils de 8 ans s'est fait craché dessus, l'autre jour. Par ses petits camarades de classe qui avaient entendu parlé leurs parents de la trahison de Lloyd. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? Aller démonter leur parents ?"

Ron eut un pincement au coeur. Mais Fulya poursuivait :

"On vit dans un milieu duquel n'importe qui voudrait fuir. On veut déménager. On travaille, on aura peut-être un jour les moyens d'éviter à notre fils de tomber dans ces pièges que Lloyd n'a pas su éviter. Mais notre vie de famille, c'était ce qui nous sauvait... Vous savez, c'est un peu comme l'oeil du cyclone. Tout autour, c'est le chaos. Mais dans notre maison, tout allait bien. Le calme au milieu de la tempête...Vous n'avez pas le droit de tout détruire ainsi."

"Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Mais... l'enquête doit suivre son cours, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Lloyd a été arrêté par la brigade. Pourquoi lui repochent-ils d'avoir trahi Salif en collaborant avec nous ?"

"Parce qu'ils se disent que sa collaboration a mal tourné, tout simplement. Ecoutez, Lloyd essaie de se battre contre ses vieux démons depuis des années... Et il s'en sort bien, vraiment. On n'avait aucun problème jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de vous aider. Il a battu cette femme, d'accord. Mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir la moindre pitié. Je la connais depuis toute petite. Elle a toujours été une profiteuse, manipulatrice... "

"Pourquoi aurait-elle menacé Lloyd ?"

Fulya soupira.

"Vous voulez mon avis ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne sois pas assez _objective _?"

"Je prends le risque..."

"Tout cet empire que Salif a bâti à été orchestré par une main définitivement plus subtile que celle de cet homme. Je pense que Mme. Salif avait juste besoin d'une figure charismatique derrière laquelle se cacher. Mais voir que son mari pouvait vouloir reprendre le contrôle des choses lorsque un vieil ami d'enfance apparaît...ça a du l'effrayer..."

"...Alors elle a voulu remettre Lloyd a sa place."

"Oui, c'est à peu près ça."

Elle regarda sa montre.

"Ecoutez, il faut que j'y aille, mon fils ne va pas tarder à sortir de l'école. Mais... Je vous en prie, Weasley. J'ai besoin de mon mari, vraiment."

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard qui mit une fois de plus le major mal à l'aise, et s'en alla.

* * *

Ron regarda Hermione : 

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Tu essaies de me dire que le fameux Salif que vous n'arrivez pas à arrêter n'est pas un monsieur, tout compte fait, mais une madame ?"

"Oui, à peu près."

Hermione soupira. HArry entra dans la pièce à la volée.

"J'ai quelque chose. Ca peut être rien, ça peut-être une grosse connerie, mais je... J'ai quelque chose."

Ses deux amis s'immobilisèrent et le regardèrent avidement.

"Assieds toi et dis nous tout, vite" S'impatienta Hermione.

"La femme que la gryffondor a vu à Pré au Lard...était une femme magnifique. _Metisse_."

Ron recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos prenne appui sur le dossier.

Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres.

"Tu veux dire que l'affaire des prosituées commence à rejoindre l'affaire de Poudlard ?"

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'était tellement empressé de les rejoindre que des fines perles de sueur brillaient sur son front.

Hermione se leva subitement, fit apparaître un taleau.

Elle écrivit le nom du ministère, de Salif, de sa femme, de Poudlard.

Elle fit une flèche pour rejoindre Salif à sa femme. Une flèche pour rejoindre le ministère à la femme. Une flèche pour rejoindre Poudlard à la femme.

"Il semble urgent de parler à Mme. Salif..."

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

Ce fut Schérazade qui entra, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Elle même sembla surprise de trouver Harry et Hermione dans le bureau de Ron.

"Bonjour..."

Avant de laisser le malaise l'emporter, elle se tourna vers Ron.

"Ecoute, je veux pas vous déranger. C'est juste que... J'ai découvert quelque chose, et... ça sera publié demain. J'ai juste tenu à venir t'en parler avant."

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire...?" Soupira la brigadier.

"Je préparais cet article sur les fraudes bancaires et les failles du système de Gringotts... et je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais j'ai dérivé sur les comptes illégaux. Gringotts est parfois assez indulgent envers ses clients qui cachent des fortunes inéstimables. Il a l'obligation de tenir le ministère au courant au delà de certaines sommes, pour que le bénéficiaire puisse se justifier de l'origine de cet argent. Evidemment, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Notamment pour certains comptes bancaires du nicaragua, qui, crées sous des noms différents finissent par mener jusqu'à Salif avec un peu de bonne volonté..."

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Et tu vas publier ça demain ?"

"Ecoute, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne le publierai pas, cet article. Je ne suis pas stupide, je connais les conséquences. Dès la parution de l'article, cet homme va disparaître avec sa fortune et il sera alors impossible de le retrouver... Mais l'éditeur est formel. Si tu dois faire quelque chose pour avoir cet homme, fais le aujourd'hui, Ron."

"Sché, nous avons besoin d'un détail. Les comptes remontaient jusqu'à M. ou Mme. Salif ?"

Elle sembla déroutée par la question, mais répondit aisément :

"A l'homme, sans hésiter. Mon article est solide. C'est bien un homme qui s'est présenté jusque là bas."

Le trio échangea des regards entendus.

"Il semblerait que Mme. Salif ait sous estimé son mari... " Finit par conclure Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

Ron trouva quelque chose de lugubre dans le paysage. 

Pourtant, le jardinier avait travaillé à merveille, les fleurs apparaissaient commes des tâches multicolores sur le gazon d'un vert étincelant. Les deux colonnes devant l'entrée, à la blancheur parfaite, étaient si larges que deux hommes n'auraient pu se toucher les mains en essayant d'en faire le tour avec leurs bras.

Le seul bruit était celui de l'arroseur qui faisait gicler des gouttes d'eau fraîches tout autour de lui. En dehors de cela, le silence était pesant, comme si la maison avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Il savait ce qu'il trouverait dedans. Il se sentait comme s'il venait chercher des détails qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il ne sonna pas à la porte, devinant qu'elle ne serait pas fermée à clef.

Elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps après avoir été chercher le journal posé devant le grillage...

Ses pas provoquèrent des petits bruits sur le carrelage brillant. Il se rendit dans le salon et la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, cigarette à la main. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, observant les gouttes éclabousser les vitres.

"Je lui avais dit de contrôler la distance et la puissance des jets. J'aurais du m'en occuper moi même..." Dit-elle d'une voix claire, sans se tourner vers Ron.

La couleur caramélisée de sa peau était soulignée par la robe d'un blanc crémeux qu'elle portait. Elle avait mis en valeur sa poitrine imposante, et ses cheveux attachés formaient une boule crépue au dessus de sa nuque. Les cicatrices et bleus laissés par Lloyd sur son visage n'avaient pas retiré une parcelle à sa beauté.

"Où est-il ?"

"Dans la salle de bain."

"Comment vous avez fait ?"

"Il a toujours aimé la musique."

Elle eut un sourire magnifique. Ron n'y prêta pas attention :

"C'était vous, à Pré au Lard ?"

Elle tira une profonde bouffée sur sa cigarrette.

"Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des choses sérieuses, pendant qu'il s'émerveillait sur son caviar et ses crevettes !"

MAis elle retrouva un air calme et se tourna vers Ron pour la première fois.

"C'était indispensable, vous voyez ? C'est comme un traité économique entre deux pays qui veulent se faire la guerre. Le ministère avait besoin de ça. Il est affaibli depuis le départ de Kingsley. Et nous, on avait besoin de ça aussi. Parce que le ministère, lorsqu'il est en difficulté, finit toujours par trouver une brebis galleuse sur laquelle rejeter toutes les fautes. Il nous fallait...une garantie."

"Et donc vous avez fait un marché. Le ministère vous payait, et vous, vous preniez garde à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune révolte. Votre mari dirigeait tous ces bandits, et vous...vous le dirigiez."

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée, alors que ses paupières tombaient paresseusement, envahies par la fumée.

"On peut résumer ça comme ça."

"Salif était au courant de ce marché ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. C'était un idiot persuadé de tout réussir par lui même. Il allait finir par se faire bouffer par l'un de ses hommes..."

"Vous avez donc estimé que c'était à vous d'entretenir le royaume qu'il avait bâti ?"

Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez victorieux ? Est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez me foutre à AZkaban, et que cela soulagera votre conscience ? Parce que je préfère vous détromper tout de suite. Les femmes battues sont à la mode, ces derniers temps. Le meurtre involontaire d'un mari violent, c'est pas ce qui va me coûter la perpétuité."

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur.

"Vous voulez savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que vous n'irez pas en prison pour le meutre involontaire de votre mari - ceci dit, je ne pense pas que les jurés seront bêtes au point de se dire qu'on peut ne pas faire exprès de balancer une radio dans la douche d'un homme. Je crois que vous irez en prison parce que le ministère se plaira à montrer qu'il n'est clément envers personne, pas même les riches et puissants - ne serait-ce que pour etouffer toutes ces histoires d'achats de procès. Et vous voulez savoir ce qui me met le plus en rogne ? C'est que tous ces jurés qui seront sensés vous juger n'entendront pas parler des enfants qui ont été assassinés simplement parce qu'ils avaient été témoins de votre petit arrangement avec le ministère !"

Elle continua à fumer sans perdre son calme.

"Non, ça, c'est sur. C'est les gars du ministère qui m'ont demandé de régler ça. Ils m'ont dit de me démmerder pour que ces gosses ne parlent jamais de ce qu'ils avaient vu."

"Bien sur, modifier leur mémoire ne vous a pas semblé être une solution plus discrète ?"

Elle eut un nouveau sourire paresseux :

"Vous savez, quand on est une cracmole...On apprend à réfléchir comme des moldus."

Ron savait que ce qu'il disait était ridicule. Le sort d'amnésie n'était définitivement pas assez sur pour un tel secret. Il pouvait être défait, et il leur fallait une garantie absolue.

Les politiciens qui avaient eue l'idée lugubre de ce marché entre le plus grand des bandits et le ministère savaient, de là où ils étaient, que leur secret était aussi bien enterré que les gosses qui le portaient.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

"Le ministère sera ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser de vous."

Elle prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.

"J'ai confiance en moi, Major."

Elle se pencha un peu plus, de façon à ce que sa poitrine opulente caresse le torse du brigadier.

"Je sais être très convaincante quand il le faut."

Il passa une main dans son dos, et s'empara de sa baguette.

Elle souriait lorsqu'il jeta le sort qui lui emprissonnerait les mains.

Il la fit relever avec brutalité, et elle fit d'une voix onctueuse, alors que sa cigarette tombait sur le sol :

"Vous avez tuée Megan."

Il se crispa et ses gestes devinrent d'autant plus brutaux. Mais il ne dit rien. Alors, elle continua à le provoquer :

"Vous avez envoyé cet homme - Lloyd - parler à Salif à cause d'elle. Il était furieux, et a menacé les imbéciles qui crâmaient les racoleuses - c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je devais convaincre ce Lloyd de rester en dehors de nos affaires. Les hommes de Salif risquaient d'échapper à son contrôle si de telles choses se reproduisaient. Ils ont vite compris par qui ils avaient été trahis... Imaginez un peu comment ils ont du être contents de revoir Megan quand elle est réapparue."

Elle souriait avec un air jovial, comme se remémorant des retrouvailles d'anciens amis.

"Les derniers instants de sa vie n'ont pas du être les plus agréables..."

Ron ne put s'en empêcher. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur, haletant tant il devait lutter pour ne pas la frapper.

"Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Vous croyez que si je défigure, vous vous en tirerez ? Que vous pourrez prendre le rôle de victime ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Allez, dîtes la verité, Major..." Elle se pencha vers lui et sa voix baissa d'un ton, pour ne devenir qu'un chuchotement sensuel : "Ce qui vous énerve, c'est de savoir que même si je passe tout le reste de ma vie à Azkaban... je pourrais jamais me sentir aussi mal que vous à cet instant."

Elle conclut avec un clin d'oeil enfantin.

* * *

**Maybe this decision was a mistake  
**_Peut-être que cette décision a été une erreur  
_  
**You probably don't care what I have to say**  
_Tu te fiches probablement de ce que j'ai à te dire  
_  
**But it's been heavy on my mind for months now  
**_Mais ça fait des mois que ça me pèse  
_  
**Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space  
**_Je suppose que j'essaie juste de nettoyer ça de mon esprit  
_

**I would love to talk to you in person  
**_J'aimerais te parler en personne  
_  
**But I understand why that can't be  
**_MAis je comprends pourquoi c'est impossible  
_  
**I'll leave you alone for good, I promise  
**_Je te laisserai en paix pour de bon, je te promets  
_  
**If you answer this one question for me  
**_Si tu réponds juste à cette qustion pour moi :  
_

**I just wonder  
**_Je me demande juste...  
_  
**Do you ever**  
_Est-ce que ça t'arrive de  
_  
**Think of me?  
**_penser à moi ?_

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ca veut dire que j'ai besoin de temps, Weasley ! Mais je vais réfléchir à la meilleure façon de gérer cette crise..."

"Quoi ? Le ministère a tué ces enfants ! Il est responsable de leurs morts ! Il payait les plus grands bandits pour qu'ils ne se revoltent pas ! On n'a pas de temps, on..."

"VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ !"

Son supérieur retira ses lunettes et les jeta sur son bureau.

"Vous croyez que ça sera facile ? Vous croyez qu'on peut appeler un journaliste et répandre la nouvelle partout ? Vous croyez qu'on peut décider de renverser le ministère et foutre le chaos dans la communauté comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?! Nous devons prendre notre temps, mais dans l'immédiat, nous devrons aller de l'avant en ce qui concerne notre domaine immédiat, c'est à dire les affaires criminelles et illégales de..."

Il s'interrompit et soupira, regrettant déjà de s'être laissé emporter.

Sourcils froncés mais l'air serein, Ron fit d'une voix douce :

"_Vous _devrez aller de l'avant, Monsieur. Je me retire."

Il y eut un lourd silence alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers Ron avec un air terrifié.

"Quoi... ?"

"Je démissionne."

"Weasley... Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi."

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous attend, ou... C'est juste que..."

Ron détourna le regard alors que sa voix se brisait. Il déglutit, reprit son souffle et essaya de conserver l'air serein :

"J'ai perdu énormément avec ce métier. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses...mais il m'en a pris encore plus. Alors..."

Il fit un mouvement désinvolte de la main, comme s'il voulait les consoler de la défaite de leur équipe de quidditch.

"... il vaut mieux que j'arrête avant d'avoir tout perdu."

Il eut un sourire et se courba avec respect.

"Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour... la suite, Monsieur."

Il sortit du bureau alors que son ancien supérieur continuait à le fixait bouche bée. Hermione le rejoignit devant l'ascenceur quelques instants plus tard, probablement le temps de dire au revoir.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et évitèrent de se regarder.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis... Ron ne pouvait même pas se souvenir depuis quand.

Soudain, une énorme fracas se fit entendre et l'ascenceur eut un brusque sursaut, avant de s'immobiliser.

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron, et un lourd silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, ce fut Ron qui le brisa :

"Wouah... Ca doit vraiment être une mauvaise journée pour toi, pas vrai ?"

"Assez, oui."

"Enfermé dans un ascenceur avec ton ex qui veut pas te foutre la paix. Ca ressemble à une mauvaise série, tu sais, de celles diffusées aux heures où seule la ménagère moyenne de 50 ans et plus regarde..."

"Est-ce que tu vas te la fermer, Ron ?"

"Mmm... Nan, c'est pas dans mes plans. Je m'en souviens, avant, ton dernier recours pour que je me taise, c'était de m'embrasser...mais je suppose que cette option n'est plus trop envisageable pour toi, donc je vais pouvoir déballer touuuuute ma vie. Hein, Mione ?"

Elle eut un profond soupir de philosophe fatigué, et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir accroupie.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu dois avoir un mauvais karma, ou un truc du genre. Ou peut-être que c'est mon karma à moi qui est trop bon ? Ca faisait un bon moment que j'espérais avoir une belle occasion de te parler sans que tu puisses fuir, et...TADA ! L'ascenceur se coince !"

"Il a intérêt à se décoincer vite. J'ai rendez vous avec Hector, il doit m'attendre en bas. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la bonne idée de monter en haut, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte que je suis..."

"Hey, Mione, je suis pas ta conscience, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais dans ta tête."

"Non, tu vois, j'étais en train de fair comme si tu n'étais pas là, en fait..."

"Ah, c'était ça. Excuse moi alors" Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle s'attrapa les cheveux avec desespoir.

"Hey, arrête, mon intention, c'est pas de te pousser au suicide..."

"En fait, je dirais que tu me pousses au _meutre_, RON !"

Il soupira à son tour et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"Mione, juste...laisse moi te dire tout ce que j'ai dans ma tête. Et après, je te promets de te laisser en paix."

"Pour toujours ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa intensément, blessé. Comment pouvait-elle espérer ne plus jamais, jamais entendre parler lui... ?

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, oui." Répondit-il le plus sérieusement au monde.

"Alors je suppose que ça en vaut la peine. Vas-y _Ronnie_".

Il soupira à nouveau.

"J'ai compris. Je commence par Megan... Nous... on a couché ensemble, c'est vrai. Plusieurs fois. Mais c'était...juste physique."

"Waa. Super ce que tu me dis là, je commence déjà à changer d'avis à ton sujet..."

"Hermione, si tu veux que notre marché tienne, tu arrêtes ce genre de commentaire."

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

"Donc je disais... Je tenais beaucoup à elle, parce qu'elle... si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a vécu... Même l'homme qui est sensé lui avoir apporté du bonheur et de l'amour passait son temps à la tabasser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le respect, ni la douceur, ni rien...Un jour, elle est venue dans mon lit. Elle m'a remercié de la traiter ainsi, et... puis c'est arrivé. Et chaque nuit, je... j'étais seul. J'étais seul et je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Je t'ai toujours eue toi, puis je me suis remarié...et..."

Aux mouvements de sourcils de Hermione, il sourit.

"D'accord, passons à ça maintenant. Ce mariage...était la pire erreur que j'aie commise de ma vie. Je croyais que je pourrais aimer cette femme, mais tout ce que je voulais me prouver, c'était que j'étais capable de la convaincre de se marier avec moi. Mais le mariage est un engagement très sérieux, et ma mère me l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Alors même si je savais que c'était une erreur, je...je voulais sauver ce mariage. Par...principe. Pour ma mère... Mais c'était stupide, parce que... ce n'était même pas de l'amour qui nous unissait. Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste...j'avais besoin de voir que j'étais capable d'avoir une femme comme elle. Et ça...me mène à la dernière chose que je devais t'expliquer."

Il s'adossa plus confortablement au mur, et s'humidifia les lèvres. Puis il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

"Hermione, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai quittée... Ce n'était pas juste à cause de ces disputes."

Il soupira.

"_Oui_, c'était dur et usant, et _oui _j'avais peur que l'un de nous finisse par blesser l'autre si fort, que...que ce soit irréparable. Et je savais que tu avais un longueur d'avance sur moi à ce sujet, car...tu es tellement mieux que moi, Hermione..."

Elle eut un rictus méprisant. Il espérait la convaincre avec de la flatterie ? Il l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'eut prononcé un mot :

"Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. C'est juste la vérité. Tu avais un doctorat d'arithmancie et moi j'étais un pauvre petit flic. Que se passerait-il lorsque tu voudrais parler de ton travail avec moi ? A l'époque, je m'occupais de l'administration, à la brigade. Qu'est-ce que j'allais te raconter ? Tu allais rencontrer des grands intellectuels, et peut-être que l'un d'eux finirait par te faire comprendre à quel point ton homme est un pauvre _con_, et je..."

"Ron... !" Chuchota t-elle.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui et regardait avec panique les yeux humides de son ami.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Et regarde, c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Cet Hector là... Je me souviens de lui, il était dans ta classe, il t'aidait parfois, pour les études... Mais c'est vrai que je suis monté dans la hierarchie de la brigade par la suite, et j'ai voulu refaire une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle je ferai semblant d'avoir toujours été un mec sûr de lui et important... Je ne voulais pas retenter ma chance avec toi parce que toi, Hermione...tu sais qui je suis vraiment, hein ? Et parce que tu...tu es la seule qui ait le pouvoir de me réduire en miette avec un seul regard. Si un jour, tes yeux s'étaient posés sur moi avec du mépris à la place de la tendresse ou de l'amour que j'étais habitué à y voir, alors..."

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et la regarder fixement.

"...alors ce jour là, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. Et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Toute ma vie, j'ai été confronté à de la concurrence, et...j'étais toujours perdant. Dès ma naissance, avec mes frères : l'un était beau, l'un était brillant, l'un était sportif, les jumeaux étaient drôles, et moi...je n'avais rien. Puis à Poudlard, je suis devenu le meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter, et...je ne voulais pas devenir le mari de la brillante Hermione Granger. J'aurais pu... et j'aurais supporté sans doute longtemps, mais toi, Hermione... toi, tu n'aurais certainement pas supporté."

"Bien sur que si ! Je m'en foutais totalement, à mes yeux, c'était moi, l'ennuyante petite amie intello qui pouvait si facilement être remplacée par une fille amusante..."

Ron posa le côté de sa tête contre le mur, et passa une main sur la joue de Hermione.

"Comment on peut être si intelligente et si stupide à la fois...?" Demanda t-il avec un sourire triste.

Hermione avait également les yeux humides. Ron posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et la regarda un long moment.

"Mione..." Chuchota t-il avec un ton suppliant.

Lorsqu'elle vit la première larme tomber de l'oeil du rouquin, Hermione sut qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de se le repousser quand il pencherait sa tête sur le coté pour que leurs lèvres se caressent.

Une fois de plus, elle eut raison.

Ron passa les deux mains sur les joues de Hermione, et l'embrassa soudainement. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la douceur, ou l'hésitation.

Il n'y avait qu'impatience et folie dans son baiser, mais peut-être plus encore dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa le rouquin par les cheveux et se colla contre lui, puis monta sur ses cuisses.

Ils passèrent peut-être des minutes, peut-être des heures, ou peut-être uniquement des secondes à s'embrasser ainsi en pleurant.

L'ascenceur fut débloqué par quelqu'un qui souhaitait probablement monter. Ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Absorbé par leur baiser, ils ne sentirent même pas l'engin reprendre sa descente, les portes s'ouvrir.

Ils ne sentirent même pas le regard d'Hector posé sur eux.

"Her...Hermione ?"

Elle eut un sursaut d'une telle violence qu'elle cogna le menton du rouquin, dont la tête fut relevée et cognée contre le mur.

"Aïe !"

Elle avait une telle terreur dans le regard, un tel regret qu'il n'osa dire un mot. Elle tremblait et s'éloigna immédiatement de lui.

"Hector, je..."

Peut-être aurait-il pu partir, frapper Ron, crier sur Hermione, casser tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main, les insulter, pleurer, ou n'importe quoi...

Mais il resta juste là, immobile, silencieux, et ce fut pire que tout.

Ron se leva à son tour et sembla prêt à dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le fusilla du regard et il comprit la seule option qu'il lui restait : partir.

Une fois que les bruits des pas du brigadier qui s'éloignait se furent éteints, Hermione avança vers Hector.

"Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée... Hector je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi..."

"Tu es désolée ? Désolée du genre "_pardonne moi_" ou désolée du genre "_voilà comment tu te seras fait largué_" ? "

"Hector, je...je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous..."

"Vraiment ? Non, parce que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ton souci principal quand tu te frottais contre ce type."

"J'ai...eu un moment de faiblesse, je l'admets. Il pleurait, et me disait des choses, et... j'étais fatiguée, et on était enfermés, et..."

"Laisse tomber, Hermione...Juste laisse tomber."

Il eut un mouvement désinvolte de la main et détourna le regard. Il avait le nez et les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, comme pour en contenir les larmes.

Finalement, il chercha quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il en sortit une petite boîte et l'ouvrit.

Il lui montra la bague qu'elle contenait, la retira et la lança sur Hermione.

"Je me disais que j'étais un imbécile de ne pas avoir confiance en toi, et qu'il fallait que je me fasse pardonner... J'allais t'emmener dans ton restaurant préféré, ce restaurant français, puis je comptais te promener sur une plage en pleine nuit, où j'avais préparé ce petit coin, avec un feu et...une couverture, et... tout plein de trucs stupidement romantiques. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais juste enfermée dans un ascenceur."

Il eut un triste rire et partit, sans regarder en arrière.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Hermione le vit.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cabine téléphonique servant d'entrée des visiteurs, elle trouva Ron assis au bord du trottoir. Il avait les bras posés sur ses genoux et regardait les voitures passer avec un air mélancolique.

Elle alla s'asseoir silencieusement à ses côtés.

Il ne la regarda pas, mais quelques instants plus tard, il lui prit la main, comme si de rien n'était.

Ils restèrent là longtemps, et la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord discrète, puis de plus en plus insistante, faisant ruisseller l'eau sur leurs visages et leurs cheveux, alors que chacun d'eux regardait droit devant.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'important ces 3 dernières années.

**But if the rain must fall  
**_Mais si la pluie doit tomber  
_**If I lose it all  
**_Si je perds tout ce que j'ai  
_**If the world comes down and takes any soul  
**_Si le monde s'écroule et emporte chaque âme  
_**If the sky turns black  
**_Si le ciel s'assombrit  
_**And there's no, no way back  
**_Et qu'il n'y a aucun, aucun moyen de revenir en arrière  
_**It won't matter much to me  
**_Ca n'aura pas tellement d'importance pour moi,  
_**If I have you  
**_Si tu m'appartiens...  
_**All I need is your love  
**_Ton amour est tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
_**That's all I need  
**_C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.  
_


End file.
